Sing For Me
by molly0rose
Summary: I would make you mine Bella Swan, with everything I have, if you would have me." Bella comes to Forks to start over, to leave behind her past and find herself, only she finds a lot more than that. Can she handle it though? AH. It's better than it sounds
1. Lyrics and a meeting

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**Authors note: In this story, everyone is human. Plus, Bella comes to Forks as a senior and Edward is a year older and already attending collage a crossed the Country at Julliard. Emmett and Rose are the other older siblings. Rose and Jasper are still the Hale siblings but where Edward and Alice are brother and sister, Emmett is Esme's nephew. Alright, enjoy! I do not own the characters or the lyrics only the plot! **

Everything was so different here, it was a small town, with one high school, a total of three gas stations and lets not forget one of those little small town Minnie marts.

This could be a living hell, if I hadn't grown up here.

Sure it had been a good five or six years since I actually lived here, but I was still born and raised for the most part, in the tiny town of Forks, Washington.

"Isabella Swan?"

I sighed and raised my hand for the third time today.

"It's Bella, please."

The little man at the front of the room nodded and pointed to the open seat next to a tiny little girl. For a moment I thought she was one of those genius kids that were eight but already in high school, but then she turned and smiled at me. She was my age. I made my way to the desk and plopped down, shoving my books on the table.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

I looked over at her; she was smiling brightly at me, her black hair dancing around her face, her light brown eyes smiling at me too.

I tried to smile back.

"Bella."

She nodded.

"Being the new kid sucks." She commented.

I sighed again, if only.

"It would, but I'm not that new, I used to live here, before me and my mom left. It's weird, I remember some people, but others who I might have talked to more, I don't even recognize them."

She laughed. "That would be worse."

I nodded, already starting to like her.

"So, how long have you been here?" I had already been through the unit we were working on now, and it was Bio, I had way more than enough credits to graduate on.

She shrugged. "Almost four years. Jasper and I are the only ones who are still in high school though."

I looked over at her, I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Only ones?"

She nodded, finishing up her sheet before facing me.

"Yupe, the three older ones are all gone, off to collage."

I smiled over at her. "So is Jasper your younger brother?"

She laughed again and shook her head, causing several people to stare, including at rather cute baby faced boy.

"No, Jasper is adopted, like his older sister Rose. We are the same age, he's a senior too, if you have any other science courses, you'll have him in your class."

This time I shook my head. "Nope, music is my thing."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really? What do you play?"

I smiled. "Violin."

She nodded. "Cool."

The bell rang then and everyone got up, gathering their things and chatting among themselves as they made their way out.

"So, you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

I nodded, gratefully.

Alice let out another laugh. "Having a place to sit on the first day defiantly makes things easier."

I nodded in agreement as we made our way out.

I was talking with Alice still, so I never saw the baby faced boy beside me, and I didn't realize until it was too late that we were shoulder in shoulder.

THUD.

The sound was way too practiced for me.

I tripped all the time.

I reached for my books that were now splattered on the floor, mumbling sorry to the blonde haired boy next to me.

I reached for my last book, but he beat me to it and held it out for me, forcing me to look into his face for the first time.

He had blue eyes; somewhat tanned skin and a very little kid look to his smile.

"I'm Mike. Sorry about knocking you over."

I shook my head and took my book gently, still shell shocked about this giant boy running into me.

"Don't worry about it."

We both stood, Mike was still smiling.

"See you later..."

My name, I hadn't told him my name.

Duh.

"Bella."

"Bella." His smile grew bigger as he said my name, and for some reason, I didn't like it.

He walked away, and I imagined that for any other girl, one who didn't suddenly wanna change their name so he wouldn't say it again, it would have been smooth and dreamy.

For me, not so much.

"Wow, that's gonna be interesting."

I turned to Alice, who until just now, had remained silent and out of the way.

"What?"

She giggled as she pointed ahead to a girl with curly brown hair that stood about a foot from her head. Her eyes were locked on Mike, and there was no doubt in my mind that she had seen what had happened.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"They would have been high school sweethearts."

I gulped. "Would have been?"

Alice smiled again and nodded. "Yupe, if you hadn't just put stars in Mike's eyes."

I groaned in my own personal horror as Alice giggled again. She slipped her arm through mine as she picked up her pace.

"Not to worry, we have the rest of the year to get him unhooked."

I tried to remember that, only one year, and then I was gone.

I had barely made it out of my truck before I was dialing Jake's number. I put the phone to my ear as I unlocked the door and led me and Alice into my house.

He picked up on the second ring.

"You survived!"

His low but cheerful voice filled the line. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hurrah! We should throw a huge party. Listen I'm calling to let you know that I won't be over tonight."

I wondered into the kitchen intending to leave Charlie a note, but there was already one written on the pad when I picked it up.

"Aww, come on Bells." I barely registered Jake's whining.

I sighed and put the pad down.

"Scratch that, Charlie won't be there either, he's gonna be in Seattle for the next few days, they need some extra men."

I heard Jake sigh on the other line.

"Alright, I'll just see you this weekend, or will you be busy then to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Call ya later Jake."

"Bye Bells"

I closed the phone and turned to Alice, who stood there with watching me.

"Boyfriend?"

I didn't mean to but I laughed.

"No, I grew up with Jake; he lives down in La Push. We've kept in touch over the years. Well, anyway, we don't have to worry about my dad, he's out of town."

She nodded. "I'll meet him some other time then, come on!"

She grabbed my hand and we headed back out to my truck.

"So, what do you want to do when you graduate?"

Alice's questions had started the moment we reached my car after school, and now that we were headed towards her house again she resumed asking. The questions had ranged from favorite colors and food to boyfriends and first crushes.

"Music. It's just about the only thing I'm good at."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, and that sheet in Bio today finished it's self. You remind me of Edward."

I shot her a confused look when we came to a stop. She picked it up and answered with a smile.

"My older brother, He goes to Julliard. He's amazing really."

I nodded and when she didn't ask another question I asked one of my own.

"So whets the story with your family?"

She shrugged.

"Well, me and Edward are my parent's kids. When we were about five or so Esme, our mother, got cancer, they ended up removing her ovaries. She recovered and about a year later her and our dad sat us down and asked us how we felt about a new brother or sister. In the end we got the Hales. Rose is Jasper's older sister, she could be a model, but the girl is a gear head. Emmett, well, Esme's sister died a few years back and he's been with us ever since."

I took in everything, committing it to memory as I drove over a bridge just outside of town.

"Wow."

After a moment of silence, and that's my brilliant answer.

God I'm retarded sometimes.

Alice nodded a smile on her face. "Wow, turn off is right here."

Her little hand shot out to a break in the bushes and trees as I slowed and pulled in. She shifted in her jacket and I smiled as I turned down the heater.

"Sorry, When Jake rebuilt the engine he must have super charged my heater."

She laughed.

"Bet it's real nice in the middle of winter though."

I nodded, I had been in this truck in the middle of winter, and I was grateful then for the over heating heater.

"So he built you this car?"

I stared straight ahead for a moment, wondering if I should answer. When I could feel her stare I mumbled my one word reply.

"Yeah."

Her yes lit up. "History there?"

I shrugged. I still wasn't really sure.

I pulled up to the side of her house.

"Woah, this is a huge house."

She nodded. "Yupe, come on."

We climbed out of the car and pulled our jackets closer to ourselves, I left my backpack in the car as I made my way up the front porch.

"Gah, I wish I had thought harder about moving here just before Thanksgiving break."

Alice laughed as she opened the door and hurried me inside.

"It would have been warmer if you'd come here sooner."

I joined in her laughter.

We kicked off our shoes and I looked around, my eyes settling on the grand piano that sat in front of one the huge window's in the giant open room before my eyes.

"Wow." I breathed.

Alice gave me a gentle push towards it.

"Play me something."

I shook my head turning back to her.

"I couldn't, I never took lessons or anything, just made up songs."

Her eyes only lit up, she began to get excited.

"Please?! I wanna hear you, please?"

I sighed and nodded as I shrugged off my jacket.

"Alright, but no laughing!"

She laughed and nodded. "Promise!"

I absent mindedly held my locket while I made my way over to the piano.

"I love your shirt by the way."

I looked back at her, then down at my shirt.

It was a navy blue, long sleeved, thermal and a crossed the front was 'Ninja Turtles' in purple writing. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

I sat on the bench, trembling slightly as I reached my fingers towards it.

I closed my eyes and took a few breaths and suddenly, it was just me, playing one of my songs for fun. I looked down at the keys as my fingers grazed over them.

I started a song and soon enough, the few lyrics that I had for the song came out with the keys.

"Waking up I see that everything is okay.

First time in my life and now it's so great.

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.

I think about the little things that make life so great.

I wouldn't change a thing about it.

This is the best feeling.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will.

This moment is perfect, please don't go away.

I need you now.

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."

I let the cords fade away until I looked up, smiling.

"I know, it's not finished but I've only just-"

My voice caught in my throat as I took in the people standing before me.

It wasn't just Alice anymore.

Behind her stood Jasper, who I'd met today at lunch, his wide and curious eyes watched me as he kept his arm around Alice's bouncing waist. Alice stood there, her eyes fresh with excitement, and hands together in front of her.

But it wasn't them that made me stop my sentence, it was bronze haired green eyed god that was standing with his eyes fixed on me.

His pale features practically sang in their perfection.

"Started it." I finished my sentence in a whisper once I had gotten my brain to work again.

I knew that Alice and Jasper were still there, but the stares of the oddly beautiful boy were mesmerizing and I found that I couldn't look away.

Not that I wanted to.

When I thought I it couldn't get any better than his intense stare he suddenly whispered something in his seductive velvet voice, sending shivers down my spine.

"Beautiful."

I couldn't tell if he meant the song or me.

I'm not conceded or anything, but, under that stare, I just didn't know.

Could I be seen as anything other than painfully plain next to this god who was gazing at me? Could he see me as beautiful?

The questions suddenly started multiplying and jumping around my head when Alice finally spoke.

"Oh, ummm Bella this is Edward, my brother."

Oh no, _this_ was her brother?

I tried to regain my self control, there was no way I was falling for my friend's older brother!

There was no way!

Was there?

**I caved and wrote a human story, it picks up in the next chp. Don't worry. Tell me what you think so far. **


	2. New Music

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

E.P.O.V.

The house still stood beautiful as I pulled up to it.

Esme always kept things beautiful.

I brought the car around back only to find that Jasper's bike wasn't there, him and Alice were still at school. Rose and Emmett's cars however were, I smiled to myself as I got out of the car with my bag and headed in the back door.

Emmett had his head stuffed in the fridge, a normal activity for him.

"Already eat the Dalles Cowboys out of food and home Emmett?"

His head snapped out and a huge grin spread acrossed his face as he turned towards me.

"Edward! Where the hell you been man?! I've been home for almost three days now!"

He crossed the room and pounded my fist. I laughed and returned the gesture.

"I stayed late to get my test grade."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "You sure thats all you got?"

"Thats so vile Emmett." Rose stood, leaning against the door frame, giving Emmett one more nasty look before smiling over at me.

"Hey Edward."

I nodded at her. "Hello."

She crossed the kitchen and started washing her hands while Emmett nudged my arm, speaking lower in hopes of Rose not hearing.

"So?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"No Emmett, it was never like that between me and Tanya, alright? She's not at all what I thought she was."

I walked acrossed the kitchen and made my way up the grand stair case to my room, the sudden turn in conversation was one I'd been wanting to avoid.

Carlisle and Esme would be most dissapointed to learn about Tanya.

Carlisle had taken a liking to her, he thought she was wonderful, and at some points she truly was.

When it came however, to being true to someone, she couldn't be more fake.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I threw my bag down and flopped down on my bed.

Was there no one in this world who still loved one and only one person?

Was I that pathetic?

"Living as a monk may be my only option if this keeps up."

I heard a quiet chuckle from the door way.

Jasper.

"A monk huh? Interesting choice of perfession with your talents."

I laughed along with him. He always seemed to be able to lighten a rather dark matter.

"Well, I could play for them."

He laughed again.

"I'm sure."

I sat forward, suddenly realizing what Jasper being home meant.

Alice.

A smile came to my face, one which Jasper caught and shook his head.

"Nope, she got a ride with a friend. Besides, she would have been off the bike before I had the engine turned off if she saw your car in the driveway."

I nodded. She would have wasted no time waiting for Jasper.

Alice was my baby sister, we had always been close, and now with her still in high school and myself atttending school acrossed the country I found that I missed her more.

"True." I stood. "Who has she became buddies with now?"

Jasper laughed.

"Chief Swan's girl."

I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember her. Jasper laughed again and shook his head.

"Her mother took her and left a while back, before we moved here. The girl, Bella, just moved back here. Her and Alice hit it off in Biology. She's actually rather interesting, she sat with us at lunch today."

Bella, a beautiful name.

I kept my face carefully smooth, I wanted to keep my thoughts to myself for now. Besides, I had never met the girl and chances were that she was just like the rest of the cities girls, and I had already had my share of a city girl.

Tanya made sure of that.

Jasper and I stood there for a moment before a deafening roar came up the long drive.

Jasper turned towards the stairs leading back down to the first floor.

"I would venture to say that that is her now."

I tried to keep the disgruntled look on my face under control.

"That's an engine?"

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Yupe, it's worse when your up close."

A smile came back to my face as I looked up at him.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and we made our way down in time to hear Alice pleading with the girl to play. Her voice reached us as we made our way acrossed the second floor and down to the first.

"Please?! I wanna hear you, please?" Alice's little voice was hystarical when she wanted something.

But then I heard her voice, soft and somewhat flustered by Alice.

"Alright, but no laughing!"

"Promise!"

I could already picture Alice, bouncing in her excitment. She loved to hear people play, even if it was only random cords. When we were younger I used to sit her beside me and play my songs for her, I missed playing for her.

She always loved it, even if it was some silly little tune.

We finally made it to the first floor stair case when I heard Alice's voice again.

"I love your shirt by the way."

There was a pause and then a reply.

"Me too."

We could hear her sit at the piano and then, silence. I almost stopped, to listen for something, but Jasper was already four stairs ahead of me and I hurried to catched up.

I stopped on the last stair however, when she came into view.

Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath, and then those chocolate eyes watched as her hands danced acrossed the keys. I made my way in silence over to Alice and Jasper, amazed by the angel sitting at my piano.

"Waking up I see that everything is okay.

First time in my life and now it's so great.

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.

I think about the little things that make life so great.

I wouldn't change a thing about it.

This is the best feeling.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay.

This moment is perfect, please don't go away.

I need you now.

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."

She smiled, pleased with her song as she spoke.

"I know, it's not finished but I've only just-"

I couldn't help my stare, and I knew that I was the reason that she stopped in mid sentence. But as those chocolate eyes connected with mine, I couldn't help myself. I committed her to memory, not bothering to make up excusing as to why I was so drawn to her after only a few seconds of staring and listening to part of her song.

"Started it." She finished in a whisper.

She was..

"Beautiful."

It took a minute to register that I had whispered that out loud, and another moment to realize that I should care.

Alice spoke then, and I was still staring.

"Oh, ummm Bella this is Edward, my brother."

Bella's eyes widened and she suddenly she looked down. I finally lowered my gaze to the floor and then over to Alice, who's smirked was evident.

I opened my mouth but no words came out, and as soon as I went to close it a huge crash emerged around the room.

Jasper was looking over at the piano and suddenly doubled over in laughter, and Alice jumped as she looked over at the source of the sound.

My attention however was brought over to the piano when I heard a strangled "Oww."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Bella was no longer sitting at piano, neither was the bench, both had fallen backwards.

Alice giggled slightly when Bella spoke again.

"Two down, one to go."

I tiled my head on confusion, was she crazy or something?

Alice clearly thought the same, though she was much more sutble about it.

"Excuse me?"

Bella laughed on the floor.

"I trip at least three times a day, this counts as second, that means one more and I should be ok."

Alice laughed now, her silvery sounding voice clearing my head. I made my way over to the piano, trying to contain my now growing laughter at Bella, who was still lying on the floor, her legs hanging over the bench.

"At least you don't have to worry about Mike, only Edward." Alice's sticky sweet voice caught up to Bella before I could and she turned red as she shot up into a sitting position. She looked up at me, her face still red and her expression rather flustered as I held out my hand for her.

She looked at it wide eyes for a moment before taking it.

"Sorry about the bench." She mumbled.

I let out a little of the laughter I'd been keeping under control. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

She stood there for a moment before sticking out her hand.

"I'm Bella."

I nodded, taking her hand and bringing to my mouth as I answered, keeping my eyes on her captivating ones,

"Edward."

She blushed as I kissed her hand before lowering it down, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to release it like I should have.

I didn't want to.

She seemed just as content to keep her hand in mine, and I was sure we would have stayed like that, had Alice not interupted and looped her little arm through Bella's.

"Alright, enough staring, your gonna give the poor girl a complex Edward."

I looked down at her, blinking. She stuck her tounge out at me as I scowled. She dragged Bella away, complimenting her on her music as they made their way to the stairs. Bella's weak replies and thank you could barely be heard over how fast my heart was suddenly beating.

Just as they reached the bottem steps, she looked back at me. Those dark eyes diving into mine once more and I felt everything in my mind calm and clear, and in the clear stillness, her face showed. She looked back at me until they were out of sight, safely tucked away upstairs in Alice's room. I stared at the stairs for a moment, until Jasper broke my thoughts.

"You've got it bad Edward, real bad."

I tried to keep my emotions under control as I shrugged outhandly at him, but as I pasted him and made my up to my room, I knew he was more than right.

I had it for real, and it was amazing.

**Sorry, I couldn't help it, Bella is always tripping and what better way to start off meeting Edward that falling backwards off the bench. Read and review please! please check out my other stories and tell me what you think! I could really use the feedback. Thanks**


	3. Perfect Song

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

B.O.P.V.

Alice tugged me upstairs and into her room.

Once she closed the door it all came rushing out of her little mouth.

"Woah, I have never seen Edward like that! I mean he's polite and all don't get me wrong, but he's never like that."

She slid down next to me on her bed, still dazed by the apparently different Edward downstairs.

"So, he's normally not like that?"

Alice's laughed at my question. "God no!"

I sighed and lay all the way down on the bed.

"Great." My tone drenched in dark humor.

Alice lay down beside me, confused.

"What?"

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, debating on whether or not I should tell her, in the end though, I went with just telling her.

"He's your brother, and of course he's drop dead gorgeous with the most amazing green eyes, not to mention he must love music. I mean he's going to Julliard. He's just, god, perfect, and of course he's your brother, so that's completely off limits."

I took a deep breath after I'd finished my little rant and looked over at Alice, who burst out laughing.

I watched her, bewildered. "Alice?"

She held up a finger as she finished cracking up. I waited and finally, after she caught her breath, she spoke.

"Bella, he's not off limits, why would he be off limits when you two are obviously perfect for each other?"

I gaped up at her for a moment, then when my heart starting racing I sat up.

No.

I could not be falling for him.

Alice stared at me for a moment, and then decided to change the subject.

"So, is that the only song you've ever written?"

Had it been any other topic I would have not been able to calm down and talk about it, but this was music.

Music was the only thing I never had any problems with.

"No. I have a couple written, even with some kind of beat, well except this one."

She nodded, urging me on. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"It's my favorite song, but I have no rhythm, which sucks since this is the one song I really want to finish, I just can't find anything that fits right."

Alice's face brightened as I spoke.

"Do you have them with you?"

She was bouncing now.

I nodded. "In my bag."

She shot up from her seat on the bed. "Come on! Go get your lyrics!"

Her tiny hand extended to help me up before she danced out of the room. I headed to my truck.

I had left it unlocked. Since it was parked just outside and by far the crappist car out there.

Alice was waiting at the front door when I got back in. Without a word she took my hand and led me around the giant stair case to a back sitting room. She walked right past the chairs and over to an opened door, with stairs leading down.

The basement?

We made our way down, at the bottom she turned on the lights and my eyes zeroed on the two rooms that sat on the other side of the room.

I gasped.

"You have a recording studio in your basement?"

She giggled.

"Hello, A musical genius, another who DJs and really, all of us know how to play a few things. It was a gift from our parents a few years back, we recorded Edward's audition music down here, instead of going in and having it done."

I nodded, still gaping at the room.

"Is she going to stand there all night?"

I jumped and yelped at the person behind me, who I hadn't heard come down.

Both Alice and Jasper laughed. I calmed myself down and stared at him, trying not to scowl after being scared.

Jasper smiled. "Ready?"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. Alice laughed again.

"Jasper DJs, so he's always messing around with stuff, he's got the one song though, it's so different and you said you can't find a beat." She was bouncing again.

Jasper laughed and put his arm around her waist, holding her somewhat in place.

"Let's try beside she explodes, I would like my girlfriend in one piece."

Alice beamed at him and danced over to me, taking my hand and rushing us both over to the second door, which lead to the recording room. Jasper headed towards the booth, closing the door behind him and setting up everything. Alice handed me a pair of headphones and smiled before joining Jasper in the booth.

Suddenly Jasper's voice came in and I jumped again, almost falling off the stool. They both laughed before Jasper continued.

"I'm going to play it, you don't have to sing unless you want to, then we can play it again if you like it and add your lyrics in."

I nodded.

He nodded and hit play.

I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this.

This was perfect.

It was the missing beat, I shoot out of my seat and waved like a madman at Jasper, who paused it, looking somewhat defeated and spoke into my headphones again.

"Not what you were looking for?" He even sounded defeated.

I laughed, and shook my head.

"No! it's perfect, let's start from the beginning, I want to try with lyrics."

Alice leaned into towards the mic. That Jasper was speaking into.

"Bella you haven't even heard it all the way through."

I shook my head.

"Just play it again."

"Alright, all the back voices are done; you ready to lay your lyrics down?"

I nodded as Jasper pushed play, the music started again and I got closer to the mic. In front of me. I waited for a moment until it hit the right spot and then, I just let it go.

don't think too hard  
if you think it hurts that bad  
don't talk about it ,  
don't let it get you down  
it's only one part of the story  
just let it go ,  
don't let it bring you down  
now ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

straighten up your tie ,  
take the microphone  
forget about it ,  
don't let it get you down  
now is not the time  
and you're not all alone ,  
shut up about it  
no one can bring you down ,  
now ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
if you ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less  
the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

The music died away and I smiled, pleased with myself. I took the head phones off, letting them hang around my neck as I looked up to find a staggered Jasper and a once again bouncing Alice, clapping her hands. She raced out of the booth and into the recording room, clapping and bouncing with delight.

"You're brilliant! Amazing, perfection in its utt most form!"

I laughed and she grabbed my hands, jumping up and down.

"Jasper! Jasper tells her your idea!"

Alice's wild eyes gazed at him, and he finally seemed to gather himself enough to walk into the recording room with us. He leaned again the door frame, smiling at Alice at he spoke.

"I have to work tonight, and if you would be willing, I would be honored to take this recording into my boss, see if he will let you play."

My mouth dropped open, what was I going to say to that? Alice squealed in delight.

"Isn't that great!? Bella?"

Her eyes widened as she took in my shocked face.

"Bella?"

I blinked a couple of times and looked down at her. Slowly, I took a deep breath and let what they were saying wash over me.

I could sing, in front of people, I cringed internally, but my own songs.

That last part was the best, and the only reason why I shook my head yes at Jasper.

He smiled and nodded.

"Excellent."

We climbed up the basement stairs half an hour later, Jasper and I each holding a CD. I smiled down at mine when we reached the sitting room, which now held an older woman, who looked beautiful.

She smiled up at us.

"Good evening."

Alice smiled at her.

"Mom, I want you to meet Bella, she just moved here."

Alice turned to me.

"Bella this is my mother, Esme."

I nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you."

She smiled back at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Bella."

Alice turned back to Esme.

"I was wondering if Bella could spend the night, her dad is out of town so she'll be alone at her house."

Esme nodded. "We'd love to have you Bella, if you want to stay."

I smiled at her, already liking her. "I'd love to thank you."

Esme stood, setting the book she was reading on the stand next to the chair.

"Well, I need to go get dinner, how does Chinese sound?"

We all nodded in agreement, Chinese had become one of my favorites over the years, living with Renee meant we didn't cook much.

She nodded and left.

Alice smiled at me. "Come on, let's drop by your house and get your things."

"Ok."

She giggled and once we were out of earshot of Jasper she spoke again.

"You'll need to look extra good for Edward."

My mouth dropped open and she doubled over in laughter. We stood in front of the stairs, waiting while Alice gained back her self control; she came up with her hands up, both palms facing me in surrender.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!"

I opened my mouth to say some, but another voice flooded my ears, one that I preferred much to my own.

"You rarely do Alice."

I turned to see him, walking down the stairs, watching me with the same intensity that he had earlier. Alice sighed and looked up at him too.

"I know, now get down here, I never got a proper hello!"

He laughed and reached the bottom of the stairs. "I guess not."

She laughed and threw her arms around him, laughing when he stood his full height, pulling her at least a foot in a half off the ground. We all laughed for a moment, then he set her down. She smiled up at him.

"There's a good big brother."

He smiled down at her. "It's good to see you Alice."

She sighed and smiled. "I know."

We all laughed again, then I turned and grabbed my jacket, slipping into it. Edward caught my movement.

"Leaving already?"

Alice giggled and shook her head, then gave him a push towards me.

"No, you're taking her to get her things; she's spending a few nights with us since her dad is out of town."

My face, I knew, portrayed every bit of shock, excitement and mild fear at being alone with Edward, all of which I directed at Alice, who laughed again. She shrugged her shoulders and handed Edward his jacket.

"Hurry back you two."

She pushed us out the door, even when it was closed we could still hear her laughter.

Edward stood for a moment, his eyes watching me as I played with the corner of the CD case. He tapped it, getting my attention.

"What's this?"

I looked back down at it, wishing I had just stuck it in my pocket.

"Nothing, just something Jasper recorded for me today."

We walked around the back and towards a silver Volvo. Edward headed for my door, which confused me until he opened it for me. I blushed and hurried to get in.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

He bent down and smiled. "It's my pleasure."

The look in his eyes told me that he meant every word.

Oh god this wasn't good.

He slid in the other side and looked over at me, holding out his hand. I stared for a moment at it, and then up at him.

He smiled a crooked smile.

One that I loved.

"The CD."

I looked back down at it, my eyes growing wide.

"It's nothing really."

He shrugged. "All the more reason to hear it."

I gulped and handed it over, for some reason, I didn't think it was good enough for him.

He slipped it in and started driving down the drive and onto the road.

The music started, soon followed by my voice.

I chanced a look over at him, to find he was smiling slightly as he listened. I closed my eyes and listened to my now finished favorite song.

The thought brought a smile to my face, it was finished, and it was everything I wanted.

"Who is this?"

He whispered. I opened my eyes to find him staring over at me. I gathered my voice and whispered back.

"Me."

His eyes widened and he looked back at the road.

We stayed silent for a moment, then I couldn't take it anymore, I cracked.

"You know, you can hate it, I don't care. I love the way it came out, you brother Jasper has an amazing talent."

I crossed my arms; ready for his lippy comment, stating that what he knew was music and what I thought was music were two very different things.

But it never came, instead, he laughed.

It was real laughter too, and I loved the sound, musical somehow, like he was.

He looked over at me again when we came to one of the only stop lights in this small town.

"I was in no way discrediting your music, truth be told, I find myself intrigued by it. This is only the second time I have heard you sing and yet I am becoming addicted, you're beautiful."

He whispered the last part, and I wasn't sure if he caught on that he just called me beautiful and was playing it cool or if he didn't even realize it.

I'll never know though, because my mind was thrown into shock and I blurted out my thoughts, bringing it to his attention.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I whispered.

The light turned green, but he didn't look away, he stared at me as he answer, his voice still a whisper to match my own.

"Very much so."

I felt the blush creep into my cheeks and I looked down. I knew he looked away because the car started moving again, when I sneaked a look at him, he was smiling. I looked out the window, hoping the silence would keep me from making a bigger fool of myself.

I was getting used to it when he spoke again.

"Why do you sing?"

I looked over at him for a moment, before answering.

"I just do, I mean, I love playing the violin, but it's nothing compared to when I'm singing, even if it's just by myself when I'm cleaning. It's like..."

I trailed off, trying to find a way to express my reason. I was still looking for one when Edward spoke.

"It's your only way to live?"

I looked over at him and nodded.

"Exactly."

He smiled and pulled into my driveway. He looked at me again, his eyes burning with their intensity.

I stared at them for a moment, and again, I lost control and blurted out what I was thinking.

"I love your eyes."

I wanted to kicked myself and looked away, blushing. I heard his musical laughter again and then a hand, tilting my chin up so that our eyes met again.

"Thank you, but I find that I enjoy looking into your eyes more. They are quite lovely."

I blushed again and his hand moved to stroke my cheek.

"It is a lovely blush; don't hide it on my account."

Another blush to blend into this one, great.

My face was going to stay red for the rest of my life.

But if it was because he was with me I'm not so sure I would mind.

I kept my face level with his when his hand dropped from my cheeks, leaving a warmth there.

"May I accompany you?"

I nodded.

"Alight." I agreed before going to open my door.

I stepped out to find that Edward was waiting for me at the front of the car, his hand extended for mine. I took a deep breath and stepped forward and took it. He smiled as he entwined our hands and led me to the front door, I dug out my keys.

Once I had the door opened, I pulled Edward on behind me, which proved to be a mistake.

I tripped over the threshold, letting out a yelp, waiting for the floor to hit.

After a moment, nothing happened and I opened my eyes, to find that I was a few feet up from to the door. I blinked a couple of times and then looked down at my waist to find two pale, big, hands there, holding me to him. I blushed again and my breathing caught when I felt his breath on the side of my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Perhaps I should carry you; I can't have you falling down the stairs next."

I tried not to shiver from his voice, but it was almost impossible.

We would have stayed like that too, had the phone not began ringing, pulling both our attentions to it. He pulled me up straighter and then released me all but one of his hands, which was on my waist. I smiled at him before walking into the kitchen and answering the phone, now in its fourth ring.

"Bella, finally."

I sighed and answered Charlie, who sounded tired.

"Hey dad."

"Just calling to make sure you're ok, sorry about leaving you like this kiddo."

I smiled at his nickname.

"It's ok, I actually got invited to spend the night at the Cullen's house, Alice, they youngest daughter, she and I sort of hit it off in Bio."

I heard him laugh on the other end.

"That's good, the Cullen's are good people, and they'll take care of you. Behave though ok? No Stunts."

I rolled my eyes, I hadn't done anything stupid for a while, and I would never do that here, living with Charlie, the police chief.

"Promise, best behavior."

He laughed again.

"Alight then, I'll let you go. Love you Bells."

I smiled into the phone.

"Love you too dad."

I hung up the phone and turned to find that the Greek god was sitting at my table, which was the funniest scene I had seen. I laughed.

Our shabby little kitchen did him no justice.

He looked up at me, clearly confused.

"Is there a problem?"

I shook my head.

"Come on, I still need to pack."

I saw his eyes widen a little as he stood, and after a moments hesitation, followed me. I climbed my stairs and into my room, grabbing an old backpack as I crossed the room to grab clothes.

Edward stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around. I turned to find him like this and laughed again.

"My bed doesn't bite, you can sit you know."

His eyes widened again.

"I'm not sure that would be-"

I cut him off, trying not to laugh again.

"Just sit Edward, I'm not gonna jump you or anything, besides, your making me nervous by just standing there like that. I feel like your going to attack me."

He cracked a relaxed smile and nodded as he sat next to the bag I was packing.

"I wouldn't want to you nervous, not in your own room."

I threw in a couple of tops and headed over to my closet to get my favorite hoodie. I was digging around for it when Edward spoke again.

"Bella, what do you intend on doing after high school?"

I stopped in my tracks, not wanting to think about the piece of mail that I had received over the summer.

It was my biggest dream and my worst nightmare.

"I want to study music."

I found the hoodie and another one and walked over to shove them in my bag too, only to find that Edward was watching me.

I sighed and crossed the room, opening a drawer in my desk and pulling out the letter and handing it too him, knowing he would recognize the seal in the corner.

He did, his eyes widened as he opened it and read it.

"Early audition for early acceptance." he read.

I nodded and grabbed my PJ's.

"Just after the New year. I'm flying out to New York."

He handed back the letter and sat silently while I finished up packing.

I crossed in front of him a couple of times and on my way back his hand caught my waist. I stopped and looked down at him, his brilliant eyes only eye level with my belly button. Suddenly he pulled me to him, both his arms wrapping around my waist, his face resting against my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair as we stayed like that, me standing and him sitting.

"How could you just now come here?" He whispered, mostly to himself.

I smiled and brought his chin up, as he had done to me in the car earlier. As his green eyes stared into mine I realized that this felt completely natural, he felt right.

"How could you be a year older than me?"

He smiled and laughed a little, I joined him. After it died away though, he still watched me.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and he grabbed my bag as he stood. He took my hand in his again as we walked down the stairs.

In a silence that made me feel entirely comfortable we locked up the house and drove back towards his house, our hands intertwined the whole way.

When we pulled up into the drive I could see the house's lights on the distance and I wonder slightly what would happen with me staying the night.

I mean, look what happened after one drive.

**Thats the longest chp. so far I think, but I hope you liked it! Leave comments please!**


	4. Dinner Time Stories and Midnight Kisses

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

By the time Edward and I walked back threw the front door Esme was setting out the food on the table, she was laughing and walking around with silverware while a man, one who could be a model was placing plates out around the table. I smiled at the scene while Edward took my jacket from me and hung it up. He smiled down at me when he came back, my bag in his hands. I knew I was blushing like crazy, so I kept my head down.

"Thanks, for taking me to get some things." I mumbled.

I heard his chuckle. "It was no problem at all, I enjoyed every moment of it."

I looked up to find those intense staring at me, and I was completely speechless. I couldn't think of one thing to say that was remotely smart, all that was running through my mind was him.

"Your back! Finally!"

I broke the look between Edward and me and looked over to see Alice, smiling all too innocent at me.

"Yupe, in one piece."

She giggled and Edward handed her my bag. She turned and raced up the stairs, while Edward and I stood there for a moment. I turned to back to him to find that he was staring at me again.

He smiled and raised his hand, offering it to me.

"Shall we have dinner?"

I smiled, suddenly comfortable again. I placed my hand in his and nodded.

"Yes."

He closed his hand around mine and we walked out towards the table. Esme and the man, who I assumed was Edward and Alice's dad, were now in the kitchen. Edward pulled out a chair for me and I laughed as I took it.

"Why thank you."

He smiled, but another voice cut in, a deep booming voice.

"Yeah Edward, it's nice to see that you remember some of the manners that mom and dad forced down your throat."

Edward sighed and smiled tiredly at me. "That would be Emmett, my older brother."

He stood straight and turned, giving me an eye full of the giant guy who was standing by the doorway, smiling with his arms crossed on his huge chest.

"Emmett, this is Bella, she goes to school with Alice."

Emmett turned his attention towards me; he looked me over once and laughed.

"Where's the rest of her?"

I scowled at the table. Edward defended me.

"We are not all twice the size of our parents Emmett."

Emmett laughed; it was a booming laugh, just like his voice. Suddenly though, he went quiet and I looked around Edward to find a goddess on her tip toes, kissing Emmett's cheek, silencing him.

"Thank you Rose." Edward mumbled.

She smiled at him, and then looked down at me.

"And who is this? Edward?"

Her eyes rose back to his, her perfect eyebrow arched in question. Alice answered for me this time.

Jeez, they were everywhere.

"This is Bella, Chief Swan's daughter."

Emmett's eyes widened.

"You're the Chief's kid?"

Another laugh, this time coming from relaxed Jasper, who was leaning against the door post.

"Yeah Emmett, better be on your best behavior, he's still an active cop."

They all laughed, but the somewhat uncomfortable face that Emmett wore, I could understand. He looked back at me, since I was the only one not laughing and I nodded in understanding, his eyes widened.

Edward caught our little look and turned to me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"You and Emmett have something in common?"

His voice was low as he asked, he took the seat next to me, everyone else was still laughing and taking shots at Emmett while he stood there mute.

My attention now however, was on the plate in front of me, the curtains hanging on the windows, the fancy plates, anywhere but Edward.

"Bella." He purred.

My will power broke and I looked at him, his intense eyes watching me.

"What did Charlie say today on the phone? You said best behavior."

I sighed and looked down.

"I had some trouble back in Arizona."

I closed my eyes, remembering Ricky, she was always so much fun, and I was never one to make friends. I sighed and looked back up at him.

"I got mixed up with the wrong people."

He shrugged." That's not so bad, you're fine now."

I smiled, it was hallow and he saw that.

"It started out that way, but I fit in with them just fine. Renee is terrified that since I'm new here I'll just go back to getting in trouble, it wasn't one time thing for me."

This caught everyone's attention, and they all sat down as Emmett asked his own question.

"What did you get caught for the first time?"

I gulped, I hadn't wanted to talk about this, and it wasn't my favorite topic. I was about to get up and excuse myself when a hand wrapped around mine under the table. I smiled, already knowing it was Edward.

I looked up at Emmett and recalled the event.

"Ricky had gotten her car fixed up real nice, we added Nos." I smiled at the memory of the day spent helping her rip the front glove department out to fit the two canisters in and wire them to the engine. Rose's eye lit up." That night we took it out street racing, she would have driven, but her boyfriend was there, and he was getting her drunk. By the time the race came around, she couldn't drive, so I did, and someone had called the cops."

Emmett was still watching me, Rose spoke up though.

"You got caught?"

I shook my head. "No, I got out of there just fine, but they got her plate number from the other car that her and her boyfriend were driving. Showed up the next day at her house and I was still there."

I sighed and looked up at them all, I didn't want people to know that sort of thing about me, but telling them didn't seem so bad.

It was silent until Emmett's booming voice filled the room.

"That's kickass! Who cares if you got caught?! Did you win?"

I smiled weakly. "Of course."

Rose looked me over then spoke. "So you know cars?"

I shrugged. "When it comes to racing, yeah."

She smiled at me for the first time, Alice spoke now.

"Rose is really a guy when it comes to cars."

I nodded and smiled over at Alice, whose wide eyes were on me.

"What?"

She shook her head.

I didn't get the chance to ask her again, both of her parents walked in then, I met their father Carlisle. We ate dinner in conversation, a kind that I never had growing up.

It was relaxed, comfortable, everyone was happy to be home with each other.

Alice wasted no time dragging me back upstairs after dinner, even though I was sure I could spend the evening talking to Rose about cars. She really seemed to love them, well; I guess that's a good thing since she wants to open her own shop.

"You know, I've never seen Edward take someone's hand before." She chirped, painting her toe nails.

I laughed and looked threw some more colors that she had, Alice insisted that I paint my toe nails too, or that she would and I could just pick the color.

I got this weird feeling that there was no getting out of this, so I was being good and picking out a color while she finished up.

"He held my hand all the way home." I whispered, still unsure of all of it.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh my god! He wasn't even like that with Tanya." She commented.

I knew it was mostly to herself since she was staring off into space, but I couldn't help myself.

I heard another girl's name and I had to know.

"Tanya?"

Alice's head whipped towards my, her eyes widened and then everything went blank.

"His ex."

I nodded, and went back to looking at colors while she watched me.

"It was sort of expected." She said.

I looked back up at her.

"What was?"

She shrugged. "Them, I mean, she dances and he plays. They are both some of the best in their classes. It seemed to make sense."

My stomach dropped, I tried to keep my emotion off of my face as she continued.

"But Edward isn't like that, he didn't love her, he didn't want to. Edward needs someone who it all comes naturally with. So, after he realized just how horrible she was, he broke up with her."

Alice looked up at me, her expression sad.

"How horrible she was?"

She nodded. "She wasn't exactly faithful, plus, she was just a bitch. She thought she was all that because she was top of her class."

I nodded, feeling more and more like a toad.

Edward found someone perfect, so why was he here? Sure it was great to hear that he didn't love her, that she was unfaithful, but I had to agree with Alice when she said that the two were a pair that was expected.

They were, and there was no way around that.

"Want to know a secret?"

I looked up at Alice again; I had been looking at a royal blue nail polish. I nodded.

"I think Edward should be with someone who he can write music for. Why dance to the piano when you can sing for him?"

Her voice was dead serious and I knew she was thinking of only her brother as she spoke.

I blushed and looked down again. I heard her laugh then suddenly she spoke again, light and carefree.

"That color will look awesome on you."

I nodded again and held it out for her.

She wasted no time painting my toe nails and finger nails.

We stayed up for a while longer, before Esme came in and said that we had to get some sleep, even if we only had a half day tomorrow. Alice crawled into the huge bed beside me. She was asleep in minutes, leaving me wide awake.

I checked the clock after a while, surprised to see that it was twelve midnight. I just couldn't sleep though.

Not after today.

I have never ever felt this strange around a guy. I know what it's like to have a crush, a boyfriend, but not like this.

Edward made me feel so light headed, he made my heart feel like it was going to burst threw my chest.

This is so wrong! He was in collage; there was no way it could work.

Was there?

I sighed and pulled back the covers, there was no way I was going to get to sleep. I stood and made my way to the door, when I opened it thought, I froze.

In flowed a string of notes, notes that were placed together beautifully. The sweet soft music seeped into the room, not bothering Alice at all.

I slipped out the door and closed it before going to the top of the stairs and sitting, where I had a clear view of the piano.

Edward sat there, playing.

I stifled a gasp and understood why he was studying music, he was amazing.

I sat there and listened, smiling as the music flowed sweetly from him. It was so peaceful.

It came to an end and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He smiled up at me and opened his arm to the seat next to him, I smiled as I stood and made my way down the stairs.

As I walked towards him his eyes racked over me and I blushed looking down.

A pair of checkered ratty old PJ pants and a too small t-shirt that showed my bare midriff, just below my belly button.

But the part that made me blush was the tattoo that showed there on my right hip.

I walked towards him, keeping my eyes down. I crept into the seat next to him, looking down at the keys.

"What does your tattoo mean?"

I smiled as my fingers drifted lightly a crossed the keys that he'd just been playing.

"It's music in Japanese."

I looked up at him, smiling.

"It was another 'stunt'."

Edward laughed a little, but never broke eye contact with me.

"Did it hurt?"

I shrugged; I'd always been able to deal rather well with that kind of pain.

"A little at first, but it was worth it in the end."

I looked down that sat there on my hip, yes, it was defiantly worth it.

"You should finish the song you were playing earlier."

I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side.

"Now?"

Edward smiled and motioned to the room around us, lit with only moonlight. I nodded and he stood, walking behind me, making it harder to concentrate at first, but then, it all came to me.

I never finished this song, it was hard to find a source for it, but now, standing behind me, there was a big source. I played out the cords, not singing, just playing.

Still as I played, something was missing, until he was there.

Taking the lower half of the piano and playing a melody to go under mine, his pale hands danced on the keys as he played, smiling down at me.

I tried to keep my concentration as I played more of the song, the words coming to mind. But I kept them there; I wouldn't sing them tonight, not until I was sure of the notes.

I smiled to myself as I starting picking and choosing what I wanted for this song, and as I did so, our music died away, yet Edward was still there, standing over his keys, right next to me.

He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes as his lips met mine.


	5. Good Morning

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**Author's note: Alright, so now it may have happened fast, but trust me, it had to in order for the story to play out right. **

**Now, enjoy!**

**RoSe**

He kissed me lightly, then pulled away, staring into my eyes.

I watched him for a moment before he leaned back in and kissed me lightly again, he pulled back, still staring at me.

His kisses were so light, but still held so much behind them, and I wanted it.

I wanted what he was holding back still.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me as I kissed him. I felt his hand slip to the small of my back, lifting me off the seat and against him as we kissed.

We stayed like that for a while, before he slowly, let me back down.

His eyes were wild as they looked down at me.

I watched him for a moment, and then spoke.

"I should get back to bed."

He nodded and let me up, I padded a crossed the room, making it to the base of the stairs before he spoke again.

"I've never felt this unreal before."

I looked back at him, smiling.

This did feel unreal.

"Me neither."

His green eyes drifted over to mine, from the spot they'd been staring at out the window.

Suddenly he crossed he room and was by my side, my hand in his. I looked up at him, my breath catching as he looked down at me.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, with Alice of course."

I nodded.

"I know."

He smiled and we walked up the stairs in silence. He led me to Alice's room, I smiled and turned towards the door, but he kept a hold of my hand. I looked back to find his intense eyes watching me.

He whispered to me then, and the words planted themselves in my heart, deep.

"I would make you mine Bella Swan, with everything I have, if you would have me."

I watched him for a moment, realizing that this was his way of declaring himself to me.

"I would."

He nodded and kissed me again. When he pulled away he whispered into my ear.

"Then you will be mine."

His words sent shivers down my spine. He turned and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway while I slipped into Alice's room. She was still asleep, curled up in her bed; I smiled to myself as I slipped in with her, wondering if Edward would be able to sleep tonight.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't.

"Bella, Bella come on."

Alice's cheery voice was too much this early; I rolled over and stared at the clock on her night stand.

7:00.

Great, I had gotten a total of five hours of sleep.

I sighed and pulled myself up.

"I'm going to take a shower." I mumbled, grabbing my little bag on my way towards her bathroom.

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Alice gracefully hopped off her bed and was out the door without another word.

I turned on the warm water, happy to have a few moments to wake up, to make myself believe that last night was real. I closed my eyes and recalled those smothering look in those emerald eyes, yes, last night was plenty real.

I smiled to myself, getting in the warm water and letting it calm my muscles down. I washed my hair twice while I was busy thinking about Edward, after that I just gave up trying to calm down and got out.

I was going to run out of shampoo if this kept up.

I shrugged into the jeans I'd bought in with me and took a few minutes to get my black bra done up. I looked around for my shirt but I couldn't find it. It was not among the various items on the bathroom floor.

Grumbling to myself I walked out into Alice's room, my bag was sitting a crossed the room, by the bed, and just a foot out from it, was my shirt. It lay on the floor, a dark blue pile of long sleeves and long torso fabric. I sighed and walked over and snatched it up off the floor, trying to straighten it out.

I was not at all ready for what happened though.

The door swung open and I froze.

"Alice have you seen..." Edward stood there, looking up from his phone, his eyes wide on racking over my exposed body before he looked down, red creeping into his cheeks.

"Sorry." He turned away and I threw on the shirt.

I knew my face was flushed and I tried to keep my attention on the socks I pulled out of my bag as I spoke to him.

"I'm decent, sorry; I didn't think you would come in. Alice is downstairs."

Edward nodded, slowly turning.

"Yes, that would make sense, seeing as how she isn't in the room."

"Thank god." I mumbled, trying not to imagine how much more awkward it would have been to have Alice in here too.

Edward chuckled from his position at the door and I stood, grabbing my hoodie off the bed and walking over to him, I stopped just in front of him.

"Good morning."

He smiled, his fingers drifting a crossed my cheek as he spoke.

"Yes, it seems to be turning out that way."

I blushed again, but kept my eyes on him, as he did me. When he spoke again, it was a whisper.

"But I do believe I know something that would make it so much better."

He leaned in towards me and I smiled as I whispered back.

"And what is that Mr. Cullen?"

He smiled, his velvet voice sounding all the more seductive as he spoke before closing that rest of that distance that painfully lay between us.

"A kiss Miss. Swan."

I tilted my head up towards him and reached up on my tip toes, shivering as his hands lay on my back, pulling me closer to him again. My hands found their way to each side of his face and out kiss lingered.

"OH."

Edward and broke apart at the sound of someone else with us, but Edward's arms stayed around my waist, while my hands dropped to his chest keeping my balance.

Jasper stood there, his eyes somewhat shocked, my CD in his hand.

We stood there for a moment, before Edward quietly chuckled and spoke.

"Staring isn't polite Jasper."

His eyes snapped towards Edward for a moment and he came back into the present.

"Right." His eyes dropped to the CD while he spoke. "Bella, I, uh, I spoke to my boss, he wants to book you, tonight actually."

I stared; open mouthed at Jasper for a moment. I was trying to process what he was saying while I stood in Edward's arms.

His boss liked my music; he wanted me to play for him.

I looked up at Edward, who was wearing that crooked smiled of his, his eyes excited as he stared back down at me.

"He wants me to play at his club." Edward nodded. Finally, it hit me. "He likes my music!"

Jasper smiled and nodded, Edward laughed.

"Of course you silly, talented girl."

I wrapped my arms around Edward neck as he pulled me into a hug. Jasper laughed now, seeing that my feet were at least a foot off the ground, like Alice's would have been.

When Edward set me back down I turned and beamed at Jasper, hugging him too.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Jasper laughed and hugged me back before speaking.

"There's a catch though."

I pulled back and stared at him, waiting for the catch.

Jasper sighed. "He wants to know if you can play another song, he'll take anything."

I smiled, I had finished another song last night, I looked up at Edward, who realized what song I was thinking of and smiled.

"Yupe, I've got another song."

Jasper nodded and his smile grew wider. He turned to walk away but looked back at the last second.

"Oh and Bella?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"He'll book you, if people like you, and, a lot of people in the music crowd go through there."

He smiled again before disappearing down the stairs, I whirled on Edward.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered.

Edward laughed and pulled me against him again, tilting my chin up with his fingers.

"Yes."

Without another word he kissed me again, and I forgot my own name.

Alice was bouncing in the kitchen when I finally got down there.

Edward leaned against the door frame, smiling as he watched Alice and me.

But I wasn't complaining about how long it took at all. She jumped forward and hugged me as she laughed.

"Jasper told me everything Bella, I'm so happy for you!" Then in a much lower voice, one only I could hear she whispered. "And I mean everything; you are so hiding it from me!"

I laughed again as her whisper voice jokingly accused me. She stepped back and stuck up on pale little finger.

"At school." She promised.

I nodded. "At school."

She laughed again and danced past Edward, grabbing her bad off of the table.

"Come on Bella, Edward's driving us today."

I scowled at Edward, he laughed, amused at my expression.

"What? Can't handle one little pixie?"

I grumbled and hid my face in his chest, relaxing a bit when his arms wound around me.

"Your her brother, you've had this all your like, I've been friends with her for a day and I already know I'm a goner!"

He laughed and rubbed circles on my back, which helped me relax more into his chest until I sighed contently.

He chuckled.

"Come my Bella, school will start soon, we don't want you to miss Alice's torture, now do we?"

I internally cringed. "No, wouldn't want that." I grumbled my sarcasm thick.

He laughed his musical laugh.

I pulled back from him, surprised that he was holding my bag already, I stood for a moment, then trudged towards the front door, throwing on my Nike hoodie I'd had since sixth grade, yeah, I hadn't grown much, and slipped into my checkered vans.

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

I looked up, watching as Alice waited patiently in Edward's Volvo. I heard Edward chuckled behind me and suddenly I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. I shivered as his low velvet voice wrapped around me.

"That you have captivated me in the utt most fashion. I am finding myself surprisingly addicted to you, Bella." His hand placed itself on my flat stomach and he gently pulled me back against him." and I must say, that I am entirely taken by you."

He finished his passionate whispers and I had to remember how to breathe. He chuckled again as we made our way down the steps.

"As for what you will say on your position, why that is completely up to you, but I do hope that it would somewhat match my own reaction of course."

He smiled down at me and I looked away, very aware of the blush on my cheeks.

"Don't worry, it is." I mumbled.

We both slipped into the car, I rode shotgun.

Edward drives insanely fast, so the conversation lasted maybe five minutes, and didn't consist of much.

I asked Alice where Jasper was and she sighed and told me that he rode his new bike to school today, Rose had just finished messing around with the engine for him.

After that I found that we were already in the school parking lot and Alice was getting out. I turned to find that Edward was already out of the car too, he crossed in front of it and opened my door for me, extending his hand. I blushed and grabbed my bag as I took his hand to step out.

"Thank you."

He smiled down at me, shifting a piece of stray hair from my eyes as he spoke.

"You're very welcome." He murmured.

I sighed; I found that the idea of being away from him for any amount of time was not in the least bit desirable.

"So, I'll see you after school?" I looked up into his green eyes.

They smiled down at me.

"I'll be waiting out here for you the moment your out."

I nodded and he kissed me lightly before sighing and heading back into his car. He stared at me the entire time.

I smiled at him before turning and heading into the school, but not before I caught the eyes of several on lookers, all seniors like me, and almost all girls.

I groaned and hurried into school, already knowing today would be very interesting.

**sorry, I know it's short but the next chp. is the day at school and Bella's first gig with two songs and a more than friendly friend, guess who? tell me what you think!**


	6. Confidence and a new dress

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**AN: The longest and so far most important chp. (24pg.s!) Yeah! But I do have some bad news, I cannot find the link for Bella's dress for this chp. But I do have it. If you want the image just message me and I'll send it to you, thanks! Now Enjoy.**

I was lucky, I didn't have my first class with Alice, but I knew I wasn't lucky enough to escape her for much longer.

Soon enough, I had Bio, and Alice was waiting, practically jumping in her seat, beaming at me.

I sighed and took my seat, already knowing that there was no escape.

We had another packet, and Alice had already gotten mine for me.

"Bella!" She whined when I didn't speak.

"Yes?"

Innocence, it could work.

"Don't play dumb, what happened last night?!"

Ok, so maybe it couldn't.

"Stuff."

Alice huffed and turned towards me, completely forgetting her work now.

"Tell me." She demanded.

I looked down; mumbling while I spoke, but Alice caught it all.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you, so I went downstairs when I heard sounds."

She nodded, bouncing.

"He always plays when he can't sleep. So?! What happened?"

I smiled as I recalled his eyes tracing over me, "He asked about my tattoo."

Alice froze. "You have a tattoo?"

I looked over at her and nodded, pointing down to my hip.

She looked down and then back up at me, her eyes begging.

"I wanna see!"

I sighed and stood as I lifted my sight just above my hip, thanking god that I was wearing low rise jeans.

"It means music. I got it when I was sixteen."

Alice smiled up at me, rolling her eyes.

"What will we do with you Bella?"

I shrugged and sat back down. "He liked it."

Alice smirked. "I'm sure he did."

I swatted at her. "Not like that!"

Alice's silvery laugh rang out as she replied.

"You know it was a little bit like that! Now, what else?"

I blushed as I looked down.

"He helped me finish my song, and then he kissed me."

She was bouncing again, clapping her hands as she spoke.

"What was the murmuring outside my door then?"

I gasped. "You heard that?!"

She nodded. "I woke up to it, but I couldn't hear so I went back to sleep, now, what exactly did he say?"

I looked down again, another blush creeping over me as I recalled his words, and recited them to a very eager Alice.

"He told me that he would make me his, with everything he had if I would let him, and I said I would."

I looked down and suddenly Alice was looking me over, picking up my fingers and looking at my neck. I stared at her like she was a crazy women, until she finally pulled away, mumbling and caught site of my face.

"I thought maybe he'd have given you his ring."

I tilted my head to the side. "What?"

She looked up at me, smiling again. "Nothing."

I sighed again and rolled my eyes, but she didn't let it go.

"So how does it feel to be one of the most envied and hated girls in school?"

I turned to face her with such force that I almost fell off my chair, which did nothing fir Alice's self control, she grabbed her sides as she laughed while I regained my balance and choked out my question.

"Why?"

She giggled some more and leaned in while speaking to me in hushed tones.

"Bella, you just moved here, so you wouldn't know, but we have been since just before we all started high school. All the girls know Edward, and most have asked him out. Take Jessica for example, she's dating Mike yeah, but that didn't stop her from making a play for him."

Alice sat back in her chair, looking thoughtful as she spoke again.

"Of course, it didn't stop Edward from nearly making her cry either, she scared him so bad. He's never really been good with girls here, that's why I'm so happy that he's made his move on you! Your both are shy, both into music! It's a perfect match!"

She beamed at me and as she turned I caught the glimpse of Jessica, glaring at me and Alice with a new found hatred.

Great.

Lunch, and every other class for that matter, passed much the same way. Except for a few girls, one named Angela who I liked a lot better than Jessica, gave me the same looks once word got around that I, Bella Swan, was dating The Edward Cullen.

Alice was beside herself with satisfaction, I swear I could hear her purring.

So by the end of the day, I was more than ready to get out of that place, and away from all those hatful stares.

Alice skipped out of her class, meeting me half way to the parking lot.

"If I die, tell Edward, I'm sorry." I gulped on our way out.

Alice laughed at me.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. No one is going to kill you."

I looked around, and found, that for the moment she was right.

Most of the girls were talking to their friends, and giving me disbelieving looks.

I scowled, that's so much better.

But, I have to admit, it is rather fitting.

I wasn't exactly a fitting person in looks when it came to Edward.

"Good afternoon ladies."

A southern draw dipped into the words and I smiled over at Jasper, who had been walking towards us.

Alice beamed at him.

"Good afternoon sir."

I looked over in amusement at the two.

They really were a perfect match.

Jasper bent in every so slightly and took Alice's hand as looked down at her.

"May I have the pleasure of taking you home?"

Alice smiled and nodded.

"You may."

I listened to Jasper's words again in my head and realized something.

He and his brother were both diabolical, the words, the dazzling looks, not to mention the smothering eyes.

They were glorious temptation, with the manners of a gentlemen and a more than half working mind.

What had I gotten myself into?

Alice turned to me then, still smiling and still holding Jasper's hand.

"Do you mind riding alone with Edward today Bella?"

I shook my head and she nodded.

I left the two, who were still staring into one another's eyes and hurried out to the parking lot. I looked up to find that only a few feet in front of me, was Edward.

Standing, his hands in his jean pockets, a black button up shirt, some buttons on top and bottom not buttoned, hair in its messy fashion, waiting for me.

I blushed as I saw him and that crooked smiled danced a crossed his lips.

When I got close enough, I smiled weakly before walking right into his open arms, taking in his calming scent and feeling better the moment his arms wrapped around me.

I heard his quiet chuckle.

"Did you have a good day?"

I thought for a moment, my classes were shortened, but they still gave us lunch, so that was more time for girls to stare. They let us out two hours early, but even know plans were being made to 'take me out', I'm sure.

"I guess, it's much better now though, mind if we stop by my house? I want to grab something before tonight."

He smiled down at me and nodded, taking my hand and interweaving it with his.

I smiled at how small my hands felt compared to his.

"Not a problem, shall we be on our way?"

I smiled and nodded.

He laughed and kissed my forehead, and we made out way into his car, finally, finally away from those prying and hateful looks from girls who I didn't even know.

The ride home was quiet, but comforting. Edward's hand held mine as we drove one handed, smiling every time I looked his way.

Sooner than I would have liked though, we pulled onto my street, I looked at the window, trying to prepare for tonight, when Edward's hand tensed in mine.

I looked over at him in confusion before looking ahead as he was.

Then it all made sense.

I laughed as I spoke.

"Relax, it's just Jake."

Edward threw a slightly confused glance my way and I smiled as I explained.

"When I was younger, I hung out with Jake while our dad's went fishing. We kept in touch when I moved, he was my best friend, and I'm not good at making friends. I forgot that today was Friday though."

I looked ahead, feeling better when Edward's hand relaxed and we pulled into the driveway, which was already holding a restored Rabbit, and I rather tall muscular Indian boy.

It took me a moment to realize that _this _was Jake.

He was not at all the little brown faced boy I had left behind all those years ago.

I jumped out of the Volvo when Edward opened my door and grinned as I ran towards him.

"Jacob! I can't believe that's you!"

His husky laugh filled the air as he pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Look who's talking!"

I laughed again as he pulled back to look at me, I smiled and took another step back, grabbing Edward's hand in mine and giving it a squeeze.

Edward stepped forward then, I could him on part of my back.

Jacob finally looked away from me, his eyes settling on Edward and when they did, they darker slightly.

I ignored that looked and took the silence to introduce the two.

"Jake, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, this is Jacob Black."

They stood there for a moment, both staring the other down before reaching out and very, very firmly shaking hands.

Then Jake went and opened his big fat mouth.

"Best friend since childhood."

Edward smiled back coolly, and as always, his words came out like velvet, and much more threatening that Jake's ever could have.

"Boyfriend."

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks at his word and I looked away.

The silence came again, but this time a new tension with it.

I knew it wouldn't pass, so I took the time to talk to Jake, since chances were I wouldn't be seeing him this weekend.

"So, how's it going Jake?"

He looked down at me, a silly smile a crossed his face as he shrugged.

"Good, I figured I'd come see you."

I nodded, then tonight blasted into my mind and I bit my lip.

Jake caught my expression and groaned.

"Bella." He whined.

I looked down while I spoke.

"Sorry! It's just; well I have this gig tonight."

Jake's tone changed to an excited one now and he spoke fast.

"What do you mean gig?"

I looked up at him, his excitement catching me as I spoke.

"Edward's brother Jasper, he works at this club, he's the DJ and got me in good with the owner, who wanted to book me."

Jake's eyes got wide and again he stepped forward and pulled me into another hug as he spun me.

"I'm so proud of you Bells!!"

I laughed while I had to air supply to and thanked god when he set me down again.

Edward chose that moment to speak.

"Speaking of which, we should get what you want and head back to the house if you want Jasper to lay down the track for the song."

I nodded, and then turned back to him.

"As long as you still play the undertone from last night."

Edward's eyes flashed to Jake so fast I'm not sure I saw it and then he answered, and I was sure he'd looked Jake.

"It was late, but I think I can manage." He chuckled and I blushed as I looked down.

"Alright, I'll be right out. Wait for me?"

He smiled that crooked smile at me and nodded.

"Always."

I ran inside as fast as I could, wanting nothing more than to get back to Edward.

But in my haste I tripped on the way upstairs and fell into my closet as I whipped it open, looking for the shoe box and the pedant that was in it.

I pulled the box out from under some clothes that I had yet to put away and ripped the top off smiling as I pulled out the velvet box.

I opened it and smiled at the Chinese symbol that lay there.

It meant Love; my mom had given it to me after she got over the whole tattoo thing.

She thought it was hilarious, I had the Japanese sign for music on my hip and she had found the Chinese symbol for love.

I smiled to myself as I remembered her and suddenly felt the need to call her, thank her and tell her about my gig.

She would be proud; she always had been about my music.

I slipped the necklace around my neck and felt a wave of calm come through me at its touch; it was as if she was right here with me, even though she wasn't.

And she wouldn't be.

I pushed the thought from my mind and raced downstairs, locking the door on my way out, only to find that Jake and Edward were still standing, staring.

Well Edward was staring, Jake was scowling at him.

I pushed the key in my pocket and cleared my throat as I made my way back towards them, Jake's scowl disappeared and his attention was on me, as Edward's had been from the moment I started walking.

"Sorry I can't hang out Jake, it's been so long, we definitely need to catch up."

Jake's dark eyes mirrored my sadness and he nodded, looking down.

The pang that whipped a crossed my chest brought an idea with it, one that I should have never jumped on.

But I did.

"Hey, why don't you come tonight? It's this really cool local club, just up in Port Angles."

I looked over to Edward and he caught on, realizing I didn't know the name and chuckled as he answered.

"Below Zero."

I nodded and looked back at Jake. "Heard of it?"

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course I have Bella; it's the best around here."

I blushed again at my own lack of knowledge.

"Come tonight?"

Jake beamed at me.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alice! Come on!"

The little devil of a pixie smiled at me as she danced out the door.

"Put it on!" She commanded, closing the door behind her.

I scowled at the door for a few minutes and cursing myself and Jasper for finishing up the new song with such ease.

It had taken all of and hour in a half, and now I was up here, being forced into what was supposed to be a dress.

But I already knew there was no getting out of it and Sighed as I pulled my shirt over my head, grabbing up the dress and heading into her bathroom.

I was right, this couldn't be a dress.

It hit my mid thigh, stopping there, it flared out a little at the waist, and the top was standard straps. I rolled my eyes and pulled on the red and black arm warmers that Alice had picked out along with the black skin tight knee high boots, thank god the heel wasn't all to high.

I would have broken my neck had they been; with these ones I was only facing a twisted ankle at worst.

Much better.

The knock on the door was impatient and I answered with sour tone.

"I'm almost done!"

Alice's silvery laugh ran out on the other side. I zipped up the last and opened the door, not at all ready for the look that filled her face.

Did I really look that bad?

"Bella!"

Her tone told me I had misread the face and before I could recover she tugged me a crossed the room and over to her full length mirror.

I looked over at her before looking into the mirror as she silently commanded.

I wasn't expecting what I saw there at all.

Alice had insisted on doing my make-up, and I had been banned from looking, until now.

Just under my left eye was a black outlined star, my bangs had been straightened and covered the other eye, I rather liked it. The way my hair was layered out, slowly becoming the same length as the rest of my hair, which was straightened, except for pieces which Alice curled.

She had only used eye liner thank god, but enough that you could tell, I didn't know what to think, I didn't normally wear it.

The dress though, the dress made me look the part completely, as if it was something I did every night. I smiled and turned back to Alice, more than pleased.

"Perfect."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she agreed.

"Duh."

We both laughed and headed towards the door.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have come with Edward." I complained.

Alice had insisted on driving me, not letting anyone see me before the show, I could hear Edward for Alice to let him see me when we were leaving the house.

I smiled to myself, knowing I was blushing.

"He's going to see you right after, besides, I would have never gotten you out of the house had he seen you."

I blushed again as I sat back stage with her, moments before I went on.

Alice laughed as she caught sight of my face.

"You really like him huh?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my finger nails, which Alice had taken the liberty to paint black, and red, to match the dress.

I didn't tell her, but I kind of liked it all, it was fun to dress up like this.

I could see why some of the Goth girls did it, though I wasn't into all the frilly floor length dresses and the constant scowl.

Still, this kind of stuff was fun.

"I heard the finished song by the way, it's great." She went back to flipping through the magazine that had been sitting on the table when we walked in.

I could tell she was trying to sound off handed, she wasn't very good.

"Great?" I asked, letting the doubt into my voice.

Doubt that I didn't have since Edward helped me with the piece; Alice though bought right into and started gushing.

"Of course! It sounds amazing; I can't wait to hear it tonight!"

I laughed. "Tell me how you real feel Alice." I joked and she scowled for a moment.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else though; Jasper was at the door, smiling at the both of us, his eyes going wide when he saw me.

"Jeez Alice, you really went all out."

Alice laughed.

"Not even close, but I figured I could have a little fun."

Jasper laughed with her, his low perfect cords striking nicely with her high ones.

It created a harmony, one that told of its perfection without words.

When it died down he spoke.

"You're on."

He winked and closed the door, leaving me and Alice alone again.

I looked over at her wide eyed and gripped her little hands as she pulled me up.

"Alice, I can't do this." I gasped, trying to control myself.

She shook her head, laughing again.

"Of course you can Bella, you are amazing, remember? Look, just find Edward once you get out there and keep your eyes on him while you sing alright?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but the moment her words ran threw my head, I knew they would work.

"Ok." I nodded.

She smiled as she opened the door and pushed me out.

"Good luck!"

She ran back towards Jasper and I made my way up to the stage, the house band was waiting, all men, but they looked friendly enough.

The drummer laughed once he saw me.

"You look pretty pale, cans around the corner."

I looked over at him, when another voice, a deeper, but calmer one spoke.

"Oh that's great Dean, don't listen to him."

I turned my head to find a taller guy leaning against the wall, tuning his guitar. I smiled gratefully at him, shaking his hand when he offered it.

His eyes racked me over once before speaking.

"So you're the new talent huh? Name's Shawn, I'll be your lead guitar tonight."

I laughed a little and nodded. "Why thank you."

He laughed too. "My pleasure. Shall we?"

He lifted a hand towards the stage and I nodded, walking up the stairs and out into the brightly lit stage.

I concentrated on keeping my balance, thanking god when I didn't trip and looked out into the crowd, suddenly unsure again.

Until I saw him.

Edward's green eyes zeroed in on me, and through the shock another feeling started burning there.

Its fire reached out towards me and I found my confidence growing.

I had dazzled him, completely, and you could tell by how he stared as if I was butt naked on stage.

I repressed the laughter that threatened to spill over.

The crowd clapped, and I tore my eyes away from Edward, catching a few other familiar faces.

Most were from school.

This was a popular hang out for teenagers, it dawned on me.

Yet my confidence didn't fade, but grew as I took in the faces, finding Jake's too.

It mirrored Edwards, yet somehow, not as strong, or flattering.

"Ready?"

I heard Shawn's quiet voice from behind me and nodded without looking back.

The music started creeping threw the speakers and soon enough, my voice went along with it.

The words coming out effortlessly, and soon enough, I had completely forgotten I was performing.

It was just my music, my words running through my head.

And Edward's face.

don't think too hard  
if you think it hurts that bad  
don't talk about it ,  
don't let it get you down  
it's only one part of the story  
just let it go ,  
don't let it bring you down  
now ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

straighten up your tie ,  
take the microphone  
forget about it ,  
don't let it get you down  
now is not the time  
and you're not all alone ,  
shut up about it  
no one can bring you down ,  
now ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
if you ..

sing , the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less  
the last thing on your mind  
the last word on your breath  
I'll be the one to keep you  
I'll keep you at your best  
the last thing on your mind  
cause I don't need your mess  
I'll be the one to keep you  
one disaster less

I smiled as my voice died away, bringing me back into reality, back to Edward, and this room full of cheering people.

I leaned forward, letting my voice catch into the microphone.

"You guys like it?"

The crowd cheered again, shouts of 'yes' and 'hell yeah' echoed through the huge room and I smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I stepped back, and then it started.

It was only a group of people at first, but soon the whole room rang with one word.

"Encore!"

I looked back over at Jasper, who had Alice around the waist as he gave me a thumbs up and pointed to the piano behind me, sitting next to the drummer. I winked and turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, for you guys."

I turned back to the piano and sat down, smiling as the cords came to mind.

I waited for the silence and started when it had crossed the room.

The piano's sweet tune filled the air, and I closed my eyes as I remembered who brought this song to me, who helped me finish it.

I smiled as I started to sing.

Waking up I see that everything is ok

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear

The first time in my life and now it's so clear

Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here

It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now

And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant (It makes you want to cry)

This innocence is brilliant

Please don't go away 'cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by

(It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)

This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful)

I hope that it will stay (It's so beautiful)

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now and I'll hold on to it (It makes me want to cry)

Don't you let it pass you by

More cheers, shouts, clapping.

I stood and smiled as I threw out a peace sign and headed off stage.

Alice jumped on me the moment I was close enough, Jasper stood back and laughed. Edward slipped threw, and stood by Jasper, his hands in his pocket.

Alice was squealing in delight.

"You were amazing! Did you hear the crowd Bella!?"

I smiled and laughed as she hugged me more, but she never got the chance to say anything.

Jasper's boss came down the hall way.

He was a tall slender man, his eyes alit with excitement.

"Hale! You are the proud owner of a raise, and an office upstairs!"

Alice's eyes got huge and she pounced on Jasper the moment he was done shaking his boss's hand. The man smiled and Jasper hugged Alice close to him.

He turned to me, his eyes glowing now.

"And you Miss. Swan, I must are a rare find indeed. How would you feel about playing at my club a few times a week?"

I gapped at him for a moment, then tried to make sense it what he just said.

"You, you want me to play here? Again?"

He laughed, nodding.

"A lot more would be the general idea. I have some friends from the record companies coming in next month, and another few fellow owners while you were playing. They would be happy to book you as well."

I nodded, trying to gather everything, to process what he was telling me.

"Tha, thank you."

He laughed again and shook his head.

"No, thank you. By the way, it's James. I'll give you a call tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

He turned back towards Jasper and laughed again as he saw that Alice was still latched onto him.

"Tomorrow night Hale."

Jasper nodded and laughed along with Alice.

I turned towards Edward, who was smiling at me, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right too.

I couldn't help myself; I jumped into his arms, laughing with him as he twirled me around.

"Did you hear him?!"

He laughed and nodded as he set me down, keeping his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"I'm very happy for you, but not in the least bit surprised."

I gave him a confused look.

He chuckled and brushed the bangs out of my face, making me forget how to breathe for a moment.

"I knew he would love you Bella, you truly as one of a kind."

I blushed, but for once, didn't look down.

He smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss me.

I lost all patience and reach up, meeting him half way.

He smiled against my lips as his hands slid up to the side of my face, cupping my cheeks. I laid my hands on the top of his jeans, pulling myself closer as the kiss deepened.

Dear god, I was in trouble.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any better I felt his tongue flick out and trace my bottom lip, driving me mad.

I felt him turn us and my back softly meet the wall as he pressed against me, my hands sliding up to his chest. I marveled at the perfection there.

"Get a room."

Alice's playful catty tone pulled us both apart and Edward scowled at her.

"You could always leave." his voice cool.

I blushed and his behind his arm, his hand was now placed against wall beside my head, when it got there I don't know.

Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, Bella and I are going to dance. You can go keep Jasper Company though; he isn't off for another twenty minutes."

She didn't give either of us a chance to answer, she slipped in and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards out to the main room.

She was amazingly strong for such a little person.

"Hey!" I complained.

Alice laughed as she rounded the corner, opening the door and dragging out both out to the dance floor.

"Oh don't worry; you'll see him at home tonight anyway."

I stuck my tongue at her, not bothering to try and act my age.

She was lucky I liked the song, so I didn't mind dancing with her.

But it was rather hard with everyone gushing over how great the songs were, how much they loved my music.

It was nice and all, but I wanted to cool down, have fun with my friend.

After the tenth person stopped up during one song I vented.

"That's it! I'm not pretending to smile for people anymore!"

Alice laughed, but quickly died out at the voice behind us.

"Not even for a childhood friend?"

I turned to find Jacob standing before, his eyes racking over my dress like so many others had done.

It made me uncomfortable, but I waved it off as I smiled up at him.

"No, you're an exception."

He smiled down at me, his shiny white teeth clashing with his dark skin.

"You did great Bells."

I beamed at him.

"Thanks!"

"So this is Jacob I take it?"

Alice's little voice got Jake's attention and he leaned around me to find Alice, watching him with evaluating eyes.

"Wow." Jake murmured.

I frowned at him "What?"

I smiled impishly as he answered.

"I didn't think I'd ever meet someone shorter than you."

He laughed as both Alice and I scowled at him. She tapped my shoulder.

"I'm going to go see Jasper; he should be getting off in a few minutes. I'll send Edward your way."

I nodded, smiling at her.

She took off, and I turned back to Jake, who didn't so happy anymore.

"What's wrong Jake?"

He stared down at me.

"You really dating Cullen?"

I nodded.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at his feet.

"Why?" His voice gruff with he asked.

"I want to." I answer, thinking it was pretty obvious.

Jake snorted.

"Come on Bella, he's a rich snob who goes to some fancy school just because he can."

I immediately pulled away from him, my voice angry.

"He's nothing like that Jacob, and that's a pretty rude comment coming from someone who doesn't even know him."

Jake answered in a heated voice, not backing down either.

"Oh and you do? You've been here what, two days Bella?"

I scowled at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jake threw his hands up.

"Are you really that blind Bella?!"

I curled my hands into fists and shouted over the music.

"I guess so Jake because I can't honestly think of any reason why you would be so mean!"

He blinked, shock splattered crossed his face and his answered with thought.

"I'm not being mean Bella, I'm jealous."

I stopped, dumbfounded and looked up at him.

"Why?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes, and then before I could even respond to his sudden mood swing, he did something very, very stupid.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I jerked away, shocked and appalled.

"Does the word Boyfriend mean nothing to you!?"

Jake stood tall and smirked as he shrugged.

What the hell happened to the Jake I used to know?

"Not much, not when it doesn't mean anything."

"Wha-"

Suddenly a pale fist connected with Jake's face and he sprawled on the floor, people clearing away to leave room for the on coming fight.

I gasped as Edward stood there, fuming, his deadly eyes on Jake, who was rubbing his jaw and bleeding nose as he stood back up.

Edward spoke once Jake was on his feet.

"Stay away from her, or next time I'll break it."

His voice, though no where near as loud as mine would have been, was more threatening than I could have ever thought.

The fear that piled in my stomach had nothing to do with his threat; it was all the seal of promise that lay in it.

Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why wait?"

"Because you won't walk away."

Emmett's powerful voice was behind Edward and then both he and Jasper were there, standing behind Edward, both looking just as ready as Edward had already shown.

I tried to make myself move, but every time a flash of Jake leaning in and kissing me without so much as a warning came before me and I was rooted in my place.

Jake rolled his eyes, trying to play it all off and looked back at me.

"Later Bella."

I let the acid in my words stick.

"Not likely Jake."

He disappeared into the crowd and before I knew what was happening Edward was there, his hands on my arms as he looked down at me, the fury still in his eyes.

I gulped and tried to calm him.

"Edward, I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know. I-"

He kissed me, cutting me off, but letting me know I wasn't the one that fury was for.

His kiss was hungry, demanding, but still gentle, and I returned all of it.

It didn't matter to me that we were out in the middle of the dance floor, or that neither Edward nor I were exactly the type of people to do this is such a public place.

But after that, I couldn't help myself.

He pulled away.

"I told you I would make you mine, I'm not giving you up." he whispered.

I nodded up at him.

"Let's go."

He smiled and nodded in agreement, and we left.

**AHA! This first gig, a very long chp. For Those of you who are wondering, the first song is Last Thing On Your Mind, by Lights, the other was Innocence by Avril Lavigne. Review please!**


	7. Thanksgiving

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**AN: Alright, I have the link for the dress in this chp. For those of you who want a visual, it's on my profile. Thanksgiving! Yeah! **

**Thank you all who reviewed, I love getting them, so please review some more! And for those of you wondering about the ring that Alice was talking about, it is all explained in this chp. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

The car ride home was silent, other than Alice. Emmett wanted to take his jeep home, so Alice and Jasper rode home with Edward and me.

So far, Alice still hadn't gotten over tonight.

She beamed at me as she spoke.

"You did so great Bella!"

I thanked her again, trying to keep focused on my performance, not what happened after.

I scowled out the window as the memory played back in my head. Edward squeezed my hand, a worried expression playing on his god like face.

I felt horrible at the sight of it.

I shook the rest of the terrible memory away and smiled my best smile at him. He didn't buy it at all and finally voiced a conversation I'd been rather dreading.

"Bella," He sighed.

I cringed and gave in. I hated seeing him like this; it was worse since I knew it was because of me.

"I'm just shocked."

The atmosphere changed to a tense one almost instantly. Even Alice seemed to turn to silence in a foal mood.

This was not good.

After a moment Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella."  
I turned, shocked, to face him.

"Wha-what?"

He kept his eyes on the road but his expression turned pained.

"My actions tonight."

Jasper and Alice were as silent as the dead in the backseat, the one time I really needed some one to explain to me how he thought he was at fault.

I shook my head, more than surprised at the boy sitting beside me.

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong."

He seemed to disagree.

"I punched your friend."

I scowled.

"He deserved it."

Edward sighed.

"That's not all Bella."

I turned to face him full on now.

"What else is there?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I don't want you around him anymore. I can't allow it, not with the way he acts."

He confessed in such a low, pained voice you think he would have killed his mother.

But, that's the way it should be, since normally I would be furious at such a demand.

I refused to let someone tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with; I didn't want to change for other people, just to please them.

But right now, sitting in the car with him, two things changed that.

One, I didn't want to talk to or see Jacob any time soon. I was much too angry for that.

Two, this was Edward; I wasn't willing to give him up for my idiot friend.

So I agreed.

"Me either."

The car came to a slow stop, and he stared over at me, eyes wide, but his expression still dead serious.

"I'm serious about this Bella."

I kept my face just a stern and blank as his voice was.

"So am I."

--

I sighed and sat back into my chair, smiling as Alice rambled on about the perfect dress she'd found for Thanksgiving dinner.

I enjoyed her shopping trips much more when I wasn't going with her, and she always found a bunch of things to make me wear anyway, so I just stopped complaining.

I had only been her friend for about three weeks, and already, I knew, fighting with Alice was downright stupid.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, alright Bella?"

"Yup, see you then Alice."

"Bye!"

I slipped my phone back into the cradle and stood, stretching. I looked over at the calendar and sighed.

Edward was leaving in two days.

I bit my lip while I thought about him being a crossed the country, away from me.

It wasn't working out real well in my mind.

I knew who I was, what I looked like, but more importantly, I knew Edward.

Edward Cullen, a god walking among us mortals.

But more to the point, I knew how people reacted to him, I mean; I had seen more than enough that first week that he drove me to school.

More than half of the high school population hates me because of who I am dating.

I was lucky to had Alice, and Angela.

I had met Angela a few days after Alice, and I really liked her.

We got along perfectly, and she was one of the only girls who I could say that about.

I settled into my rocking chair, pulling my legs up and looking back down at the notebook that sat in front of me.

A song sang to me from the pages as I reread the lines, smiling as more words played threw my mind.

I couldn't wait to meet up with Jasper later tonight, Alice was on a two day shopping trip with Rose, which I had gotten out of thank god, and Edward was in Port Angles at the music store.

Neither group was due back until late tonight.

"Bells!"

I looked up from my lyrics; there was confusion in Charlie's voice as he called me. I set my stuff down and got up, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked downstairs. Charlie was standing in the front hall with somewhat frantic Jasper behind him.

I cocked my head to the side, now I was confused, since when did Jasper come to my house? Without Alice?

"Any reason why Jasper is here? Shouldn't it be Edward?"

Clearly, Charlie's thoughts were along the same line. I nodded to him and then side stepped beside him to see Jasper, almost jumping in his nervous energy.

"What's up Jasper?"

"Edward, he's on his way home."

I felt my face drain.

Oh no.

"But, he's not due home till later."

Jasper nodded.

"I know that, he just called me and told me that he found what he was looking for, that he was very surprised with the way the store kept their sheet music and that he would be home in an hour."

Panic started to set in, I hadn't recorded the song! Edward was, under no circumstances, to hear that song until Saturday night at the club, I had written it for him on his last night here. Since I had first sung at the club, Edward worked with me, or just sat with me while I worked on my songs. It was strange, but with him there, the words flowed easy, the tune came without thought.

He was my muse.

"But, you said you paid the clerk to hide the music he was looking for!"

Jasper nodded franticly again.

"I did, I guess he just put it somewhere else in the store."

I looked over at Charlie, he was confused, still.

"I have to go Dad, order out tonight ok?"

He shrugged; Charlie had no problem with fast food. He had lived off it for years.

I stumbled back up the stairs, tearing through my room, grabbing everything and shoving it into my bag as I raced back to Jasper, who was waiting.

I pulled on my vans and we both bolted out to the car.

Jasper, who I never would have thought, drove faster than Edward had ever driven. I clutched the arm rest in terror while he tore threw the town streets, going well over the speed limit. We made it back to the house in record time though; I staggered out of the car, trying to regain my footing while Jasper gracefully looped over to me, chuckling as he went.

"Oh come on Bells, I'm no where near as bad as Edward."

I scoffed.

"Are you blind or just dumb?"

He laughed, the stress he had been showing at my house seem to completely leave him on the drive over.

With the demon driving he was doing I could see why.

He hurried up the steps and waved me inside when he saw that I hadn't moved.

I took a deep breath and prayed my legs wouldn't give out as I made my way to the basement.

Jasper was already in the booth, setting up when I made it to the studio, slipping my jacket off and sliding on the headphones.

Within seconds Jasper's voice filled my head.

"Ready Bella?" I nodded, giving a thumbs up. He smiled." Alright, here it is."

He hit play and song enough, music started, and then I just sang.

I slipped the freshly burned CD into my bag, a goofy smile on my face the entire time. Jasper leaned against the counter, chuckling as he drank more pop.

"You're lucky I managed to finish the beat last night."

I nodded gratefully at him.

"I know, Alice complained today on the phone about how you were locked up downstairs all last night, you wouldn't even let her down with you."

I laughed as he made a face, then I laughed harder with he mumbled out his reply.

"You practically begged me to keep it away from everyone."

I shrugged and zipped up my jacket, pulling it closer to me.

"Come on, I can still make Charlie dinner."

He nodded and grabbed his keys as we made our way out to his car. I slid into the front seat, digging around in my bag for my phone when Jasper suddenly spoke.

"Bella, duck."

I looked over at him.

"What?"

"Duck!"

He eyes were zeroed in on the car that was coming at us.

A silver Volvo.

I gasped and threw myself forward, hitting my head on the dashboard in the process.

"Ouch!"

Jasper burst out laughing as the Volvo past. I sat straight again, rubbing my head.

"Sorry." He pushed out when he caught his breath.

I stuck my tongue out at him, stilling rubbing the now tender spot on my head.

"A little more warning next time huh?"

He laughed again.

"I tried to warn you, you didn't duck."

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into my driveway.

"Whatever. Thanks Jasper."

He nodded.

"Your welcome, hey, I think you dented the dashboard!"

He laughed again and I scowled.

"Tell Esme I'm sorry."

He smiled.

"I was joking Bella."

I laughed at myself then, I couldn't help it.

"Bye Jasper."

He waved as pulled out, disappearing around the corner before I was even in the house.

"Bella? That you?"

Charlie was in the living watching sports, I could smell the pizza from here, and thanked the good lord above I didn't have to cook. I now was harboring a huge headache.

Stupid dash board.

"Yeah, just me dad."

He grumbled something else, but I assumed he had food in his mouth since none of what he said could be called the English language.

"I'm going up to shower!"

I grabbed a bottle of water on my way up and prayed that the pain killers were still in good supply, I was going to need it.

"Bella, hold still!"

I sighed and stood as still as I could, with my eyes still on the clock.

Edward should be here in ten minutes, and I was not at all sure I was going to make it ten more minutes.

Alice had shoved me into a black dress for Thanksgiving dinner with the family.

It was a tube top dress, and normally I would have never worn one to a formal dinner, but Alice being Alice, found the perfect one.

It fell to my knees, the fabric like and flowing as it spun out when I had twirled. The bow at my waist had strings long enough to play with; I wondered slightly how old I looked when I did things like that.

Eight, ten, thirteen tops?

"Done!"

Alice stepped back to admire her work, she sighed in content and rushed me up and back to my room, where I had missed the box sitting on my bed.

A shoe box.

"Alice, what did you do?"

I let the horror in my voice wash over me as she pushed me towards it.

"Shoes silly! You can't go without shoes, now just open them; we don't have time for your fit."

Her little voice had become demanding, and all I really wanted to do was see Edward.

So, without another word, I walked over and took out the strap heels and slipped them on, I even did the straps with out help from Alice.

She beamed at me before turning and yelling downstairs to Charlie, who had just walked in.

"I left directions to the house on the table Charlie, I have to go, Edward will be here in a few minutes to pick Bella up!"

She whirled back on me and grabbed my dress coat from the back of my chair and threw it at me.

"No letting him see your dress until you guys get to the house, I want to see his face." She stated smugly.

I rolled my eyes and slipped the coat on.

"You and Rose really need to stop the bets, that's just plain mean."

Her silvery laugh filled the room for a moment.

"No, not mean Bella, expected. Now come on!"

Alice is this tiny little stick of a girl, let I knew for a fact, that she was stronger than me, and I was getting more proof now as she dragged me downstairs to the front hall, just as Edward pulled up.

It was creepy how in sync this family was sometimes.

She finally let go of my arm and I rubbed it.

"That's gonna bruise."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her shoes back on.

"See you later Charlie!"

"Bye Alice!"

Charlie's voice came from upstairs and I silently thanked god that I wouldn't have to stand in the tense silence he had seemed to bring with him whenever Edward was around.

They met; they were civil, even got along, when Charlie forgot that Edward was almost twenty, and my boyfriend.

"Bye Dad!"

I smiled briefly as Edward stepped through the already open door, barely dodging a ram paging Alice.

She still had to get ready.

"Bye Bells! Be safe!"

I rolled my eyes now, Charlie had taken to telling me things like that when I left the house, he thought it was something I needed to constantly remind of.

Clearly my phase back in Arizona was still a big deal in his mind.

I shoved the thought to the back of my mind and took Edward's hand as we made our way out to his car.

He kept a steady hand on my back the entire time; he already knew what heels could do to me. Though he thought me falling on my butt was hilarious, he thought it was terrible that I'd actually broken bones by just tripping.

Now to make sure that didn't happen, at least around him, he almost always kept an arm around me.

Rose and Alice both had other theories as to why that was...

He helped me into the car, I managed not to hurt myself so far, and my drive was the only icy surface I would have to worry about tonight.

I smiled as Edward slid in.

He took one look at me while he pulled out and smiled too.

"Why are you in such a good mood, I was under the impression that Alice playing Barbie put you in a rather foul mood."

I made the mistake of staring at him, taking in the sights.

His coat wasn't buttoned up like mine was, making his blood red dress shirt visible. I barely contained a gasp as I saw the exposed pale skin that the top undone buttons revealed.

His eyes flashed to mine, and just as suddenly, a smirk became present on that perfect face.

It only grew at the blush that took over my face now.

I looked away from his chest now, more then glad that Alice didn't apply blush. She had claimed it was because I wouldn't need it with my natural reactions, which was blushing, at the time I thought she was being a smart ass. Now, it made all too much sense.

I heard his chuckle as I looked away and looked into his eyes.

Big mistake.

He arched a perfect eyes brow.

"Are you going to tell me Bella?"

Why?! I just had to look into those hypnotic emerald eyes, I needed to work on my self control, or maybe I should just keep my eyes closed around him.

Yeah, that could work.

Too bad I hadn't thought of that before, because now I was finding myself telling him the truth.

"I didn't trip."

He chuckled again and leaned in, smiling as he got closer.

"I would never let you."

His lips along my jaw line, I was perfectly still.

He reached the corner of my mouth and looked up at me, those smothering eyes watching mine as he began to pull back.

Part of my mind screamed to kiss him, like he wanted me too, like we both wanted to, and another part, the more reasonable part, reminded me of what happened last time.

I sighed and settled back into my seat, looking put the window as Edward started to drive.

The memory came back to mind and I gladly let it.

After all, it had only happened about a week ago, that was when Emmett's 'terms' for our relationship started.

I smiled as the day came back to me.

It was colder then, we had been graced with a little about twenty for thanksgiving, and it was actually snowing tonight.

But that day it was just plain cold, Edward had picked me up from school, Alice rode with Jasper. We had been talking like normal; he'd given me a kiss like normal and noted that my lips were cold.

I was spending the evening at his house, another normal habit for me now, so we pulled into their huge garage only a few minutes later.

Edward and his speeding, but really, after what I'd done, I couldn't say much.

He opened my door for me, helped me out, and just like every other day, I would lean against the car and he would kiss me once more before heading inside.

We weren't as public with our relationship as some people, like Rose and Emmett.

That's where our normal day ended though.

Edward kissed me again, and as he did, he leaned in more, his hand rested on my hip. I was used to his subtle moves, as we got more comfortable we allowed more personal lines to be crossed.

But as he pulled back, I found myself ready to cross another line, and little did I know, he was ready too.

"Your lips are still cold."

His whisper was kept between us, his sweet breath not helping me clear my head.

"You were helping them get warmer Mr. Cullen."

He smiled down at me, his low voice becoming almost a purr, and all the more seductive.

"Then allow me Miss. Swan."

He kissed me again, and time our lines seemed to completely disappear.

Just as the first night at the club, he traced the bottom of my lip and again it drove me mad, I reached up on my tip toes to reach him better.

He smiled and grabbed both my legs swinging them up and around his waist, I gasped but kept kissing him.

I found that kissing Edward was possibly the best thing about my day, and right then, it was the best part of my life.

I kept my arms around his neck, but suddenly, the car just didn't seem enough for either of us, I dropped my bag and he set me down, kissing me again and taking me by the hand as we rushed through the house.

We hadn't heard anyone on the way up to his room, and it only encouraged the sudden thrill we seemed to be sharing.

Two flights of stairs later, we were in the hallway to his room and coats were tossed to the ground as we started where we left off.

Looking back now, we should have been more careful, taken the coats in the room.

But we didn't, the lights were already out and we kept them that way as he pulled me down to his bed.

He sat, while I stood between his legs, his strong hands on my hips as he stared up at me, those green eyes holding every bit of hunger and lust I knew were in mine.

I kissed him again and started unbuttoning his shirt as he started lifting my knit turtle neck, naturally mine came off first, there were no buttons, so he brought me down on top of him. I straddled him, managing to undo the buttons while we kissed, while his hands roamed down my back and arms.

I swear, he was trying to kill me.

My heart however, matched his, both beating together.

I was pleased to find that he wore nothing under his shirt; he pulled back, those eyes smothering me.

Then, very slowly, he started kissing my neck, I tilted my head back slightly as he kissed under my jaw and worked his way back down my neck, he kept me cradled in his arms as he tilted me back down, letting his lips run along my collar bone, pushing my bra strap off my shoulder. I brought my hands into his hair and reclaimed his mouth, enjoying how his hands ran up and down my back slowly.

I noticed when they slowed, seeming to stop completely as they hit my bra for the third time, and then, becoming even slowly, his hands moved to the hook.

My breathing hitched and I felt his fingers lightly grip my bra.

And that's when it happened.

The door burst open, light from the hall spilling into the room and along with it, three people who stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

We both turned to find Emmett, Alice and a very shocked Jasper, standing there.

Emmett's reaction was immediate and a given.

"Holy shit Eddie, I knew there was all that sexual frustration, but I didn't know you had it in you!"

Alice, eyes wide and her little hand over her mouth gasped as she took in our position.

"Bella, I, umm, shit!"

She covered her eyes then and turned into Jasper, who seemingly kept very cool about the whole thing. His only comment though, had me red for the rest of the evening, when I saw him at least.

"Nice bra Bella."

We both seemed to realize for the first time, that when the door opened, our shirts didn't magically reappear, we were both still shirtless, and very exposed.

I gasped and looked back at Edward, whose wide eyes took me in for a moment.

If only it stopped there, but, this is me we are talking about, and I hadn't tripped at all that day, instead, I got what happened next.

In Edward's haste to grab our shirts, he had forgotten that his hands had been on my bra, and in pulling away, it came undone.

Right in front of Alice, Emmett, and Jasper.

I was partly horrified, and partly glad that I was facing Edward, because I let out a yelp and leaned forward, hiding in his chest.

He realized what he'd done and grabbed his shirt, covering the both of us with it from their views, then the yelling started, and that only brought more unwanted attention.

"Get the hell out! Emmett, close the door!"

Edward's voice must have traveled, or Rose had already been on her way up, because, just after Edward spoke Rose's voice, soon followed by her, rang in the hall.

"Why are we all up in Edward's room?"

She came up beside Jasper and Alice and suddenly, comprehension lit her face.

She brought her hand to her mouth and let out a giggle as she spoke.

"Oh, wow."

Edward's eyes flew to Jasper, who nodded and pushed Emmett back while he closed the door.

I knew I was blushing now, and I was glad that Edward was driving and I was looking out the window.

Since the, incident, Emmett had taken to asking how the 'sexual tension' between Edward and I was every time he saw me.

That hadn't changed to tonight, even when his parents were right behind him.

Edward and I had just walked in, Alice was standing by the foot of the stairs, looking breath taking, and smug as she waited for me to take off the coat.

Emmett didn't bother and scooped me up into a hug.

"How's it going for you two love birds today? No problems on the way over?"

He set me down just as Edward answered.

"Not yet, but the nights still young."

He slid his arm around my waist and Emmett let out his booming laughter.

Rose and Alice giggled, while Esme shook her head and Carlisle looked confused for a moment.

I was so glad that they hadn't been there that evening; they had gone into Seattle for a fund raiser for the hospital.

Esme came forward and hugged me too, but her hug didn't cut off my air supply, and I cold actually get my arms around her enough to hug her back.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sweetheart."

I smiled.

"You too."

Her soft smile flashed as she stepped back. Carlisle took me into a hug next, smiling too.

"We're glad you and Charlie accepted our invitation."

I smiled as he pulled back.

"I am too, thank you again by the way; it was very kind of you to do that."

He smiled and Esme waved it off.

"It was nothing dear, with the boys I have, feeding two more is nothing, there was plenty of food and room."

Edward smiled and he slipped off his coat and offered to take mine.

My eyes met Alice's and she nodded, smiling over at Rose, who was leaning back with Emmett, while Esme and Carlisle started back towards the dining room and kitchen. Jasper came down the stairs while I untied the sash, taking my time since Edward's hands were at my shoulders.

I enjoyed the comfort his touch brought, but still, I wanted to see his reaction.

He hung the coats up and turned back, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes trailed up my dress, the hunger in his eyes slowly seeped back in and suddenly, he was at my side.

His lips at my ear as he spoke low enough so only I could hear him.

"Do you enjoy tempting me so Miss. Swan?"

I felt that blush in my cheeks again and tried to smile up at him while I caught my breath.

At least I could control my shivers.

"Very much."

His hand brushed along my collar bone and when he spoke again, I could feel his lips at the hallow just below my ear.

"Then the things you bring me to do, I cannot be held for my actions, not when you encourage such."

There goes my control on the shivers.

His words, low and filled with the promise of what he felt, what that hunger meant, made my knees weak.

For a second, I thought they might give out.

"Alright Edward, tonight you have to share."

Alice's high voice brought our attention back to the room around us, one that held people.

It was too easy to get caught up with him.

He pulled back, and as he spoke, I knew he was speaking to Alice, and promising me.

"Only for a little while, then she's mine."

Another shiver at his words.

I couldn't help but stare back at him, if there was one thing I had realized in the past few weeks, being with Edward was intense.

Like the feelings I had for him, the ones that I was starting to see that he had for me.

Alice's little hand took mine then and Rose took the other, they started walking me up the stairs.

"Bathroom!"

Alice chirped before the boys could say anything.

They pulled me into Alice's room and she sat me on the bed while Rose went into her bathroom. She returned with a cup of water.

"Here, drink; try to remember how to breathe."

I took the cup and sipped.

"Did you see his face?"

Alice's voice held the excitement she was trying very poorly to contain.

Rose nodded, smirking as she looked down at me.

"You've really got Edward hooked Bella."

I stared up at them, confused.

Alice laughed and sat next to me.

"Edward brought Tanya home for a holiday; we were away over the New Year last year, so we celebrated when we got back."

Rose nodded and sat next to me, I wasn't sure why they were telling me this.

Alice saw the confused expression and laughed and she hurried on.

"You should have seen the dress Tanya wore, short and tacky, remember Rose?"

Rose nodded and laughed.

"It was this bright red, it looked horrible on her pale skin, but guys don't notice those things, anyway, she threw her coat off the moment she got into the house and posed for Edward."

Alice doubled over in silent laughter at that, I couldn't but laugh too.

Who posed?

Rose rolled her eyes and started laughing now; Alice got a hold of herself and went on.

"Edward didn't even notice! He was too busy saying hello to everyone, the bone head didn't even say anything, not any of the times she tried to get his attention."

I blushed, suddenly recalling the way his eyes had traveled up my dress just a few minutes ago.

"But tonight, told you he'd stop and stare."

Alice smiled confidently at Rose, who rolled her eyes and raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, you win."

I sighed and groaned as I stood.

"You two bet on that too?"

Rose took the cup of water and laughed.

"Hey, it was either than or Emmett start the names in front of Carlisle and Emse."

I cringed and Alice laughed.

"See, bets are just better."

I scowled again.

She took my hand and started walking towards the door.

"You look amazing Bella, now come on; Charlie should be here any minute."

She was right, just as we reached the bottom floor, the door bell rang and Alice danced forward to answer it.

The boys came back into the room with Esme and Carlisle, Edward came to my side, wrapping an arm around me and kissing my hair.

"Are you ok?"

He smiled down at me, my answering smile came easy.

"Yeah, just having a laugh with Rose and Alice."

His eyes held mine for a moment; he leaned in and kissed my forehead as Alice opened the door.

"Good evening Charlie!"

Alice's little frame pulled the door back and Charlie came into view.

He brushed the bit of snow on his jacket off; Alice took it from him and hung it up while Carlisle and Esme came forward.

Carlisle shook his hand.

"Good to see you again Charlie, it's been a while."

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, but in my line of work that's a good thing."

Carlisle joined in the laughter.

After a moment Carlisle took Esme's hand and brought her forward.

"Charlie, I don't believe you've ever met my wife, Esme."

Esme shook his hand, a warm smile on her face.

"It's wonderful to meet you Charlie, thank you for accepting dinner tonight."

He smiled his crinkly eyed smile.

"Thank you for offering; it would have been just me and Bells this year."

She smiled back over at me.

"Well, we are very happy that she has come into our lives."

Charlie grinned at me. Carlisle spoke again.

"I don't believe you know the rest of our children, other the Edward, and Alice?"

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"Well, I've met Jasper once or twice."

Edward looked down at me, confused.

I bit my lip, trying to cover, but Alice covered perfectly.

"Yes, Jasper has been with me a time or two."

Carlisle nodded and I took a breath of relief when Edward dropped the stare.

"Well then, the oldest is Emmett, Then Rosalie and Edward, and Jasper and Alice." He gestured to each of them while he spoke and each waved and smiled politely at Charlie.

Well, Emmett more of grinned meekly, Charlie laughed and Carlisle just smiled as he shook his head.

"Dinner is just about ready, if you would come with me, we can start."

Esme, being the natural hostess that she is, ushered us into the dining room, where their huge table sat, waiting for us.

Edward kept his arm around me while we all made out way into the Dining room, where their grand table sat, prepared for the feast I was sure was just waiting on the other side of the kitchen door.

Of course, it always had to be a feast with Emmett around.

Alice came to my side, beaming at me.

"You look so pretty tonight Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, Alice knew I hated when she gushed over how good she thought I looked, and though sometimes I thought I didn't look half bad, I never let on. So Alice took to using her 'small words', ones like pretty and nice instead of beautiful and gorgeous.

Edward chuckled.

"Much more than that actually."

Alice laughed.

"Yes, but Bella hates it when I tell her those things."

Edward arched an eyebrow and stared down at me, all his perfection was going to make me trip, and in these heels that could be very bad. I looked ahead, trying to remember how to breathe.

But then his lips were at my ear.

"Do you hate it when I tell you those things?"

His soft velvet voice wrapped around me.

"No." I whispered.

He smiled and went on.

"You are simply the most beautiful here, tonight, in this little black dress you see fit to torture me with."

I shivered and felt the blush coming on.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, away from Edward's arms.

"No fair making her frazzled Edward, then she won't be any fun for the rest of the night."

Alice hurried me through to the dining room, making it to the other side of the table in record time.

Then it was her little voice at my ear.

"Bella!"

Her tone excited as she spoke in whispers to me.

"What?"

She smiled.

"He really, really likes you; I've never seen him like these before."

Rose was beside us then and she nodded, looking thoughtfully at her brother for a moment.

"Never."

She agreed.

I blushed, but didn't say anything, what was there to say?

Edward crossed the room, that crooked smile growing as he got closer to me.

Alice giggled under her breath.

"Perfect match."

I smiled back at Edward, trying not to think about what Alice was saying.

He took my hand in his and led us to the table.

Charlie was sitting at the end of the table, by Carlisle and Emmett, and all were engrossed in sports.

I smiled at the sight.

It was good Charlie had people to talk to here; he deserved it with the lack of Billy lately.

I frowned at the reason we all knew was behind it but pushed it away before it ruined my mood.

The chair beside me was pulled out and I looked up to see Jasper holding out one hand to Alice to help her sit while the other was on the back of the chair. She beamed at him and took her seat.

His smile, the calm easy look on his face told me that he was used to this kind of thing.

Esme came into the room then, the turkey on a huge platter, she set it on the table and just about every laughed as Emmett suddenly cut off in conversation and stared at the mean with huge eyes.

The entire dinner passed like that, easy conversation, comfortable.

Charlie smiled at me afterwards, while we sat in the Cullen's back room, everyone had a cup of coffee in their hands, the cake and pie sitting finally eaten.

Emmett sat one of the love seats with Rose, patting his stomach as they watched a movie with Jasper, Alice tucked in at his side.

Just beyond them, by the windows, another cluster of chairs sat, which held the parents of the evening.

Edward and I sat in the love seat a crossed from Emmett and Rose, though we weren't watching the movie at all.

No, for the past few minutes, we had just been staring at each other.

I sat, content to take in all those perfect features, trying to commit them to memory.

So far though, I knew that his green eyes would only be given justice when I saw then real thing. No memory could hold what they held now, as they stared right back at me.

He smiled at me then, and spoke.

"Would you come with me?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. We made out way silently though the house, I had taken off those death traps a while ago, Alice had been upset.

He took us up the stairs, past the second floor, onto the third, but when I thought he'd turn into his room, he didn't.

The door that sat down at the end of the hall, that was the one he went to, the one he opened and the one we ended up in.

I looked at him in confusion; he laughed and pointed to the other end of the room, by the windows.

On the other side of the room sat a balcony, hidden by glass doors.

I made my way a crossed the room, knowing Edward was right behind me.

I reached out for the handle, but a graceful pale hand beat me to it and opened it for me.

His other hand rested on my waist as we made our way out.

It was a little chilly, but Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I found myself much warmer. His chin resting on my shoulder as we watched the snow falling on his back yard, the huge thing that it was.

"Bella."

His voice broke the peaceful silence, but I welcomed it.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow."

I nodded.

I more than agreement with that statement.

"Don't forget me ok?"

I tried to make my voice sound light, but this had been something that had been in the back of my mind for a while now.

How would I compare to New York?

"Never." He promised.

I didn't say anything, so went on.

"I hope you too, will not forget about me?"

I laughed.

"Of course not Edward, how in the world could I forget about you?"

I turned to see a scowl on his face as he looked out over the yard.

"The line at school, just waiting."

I let the shock show on my face and color my tone.

"You think that I would forget about you and go with one of them?"

He looked over at me, and I could tell by the way his eyes watched min, that he did.

"Edward! Come on, no one will ever compare to you, no matter how hard they try, they just don't."

That crooked smile came back again, and it lit up his eyes as he stood straight.

"Then, perhaps while I'm gone at least, you'll do something for me?"

I nodded, without thinking, I knew what ever he wanted me to do, I'd do it.

But what he did do, I wasn't expecting.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slender gold chain, on that sparkled on when the light danced off it.

I watched as he undid the clasp, but instead of putting it on my neck, he pulled the ring that sat on his middle finger off.

"I will not be here for a little while, but that won't ever change the fact that you Bella Swan are mine." I shivered in pleasure when he said that, he knew I loved it." But, would you do me the pleasure of wearing my ring?"

I smiled up at him and nodded.

His smile returned, brighter this time, and he put it around my neck.

I lifted my hair, smiling when I felt the light chain and warm ring against my skin.

I looked up at him, finding the same look in his eyes that had been there in the car today. I blushed and looked down at the ring.

I gasped and my eyes shot back up to him.

"Your family crest?"

He smiled, his arms slipping around me as he pulled me closer.

"You're a Cullen girl now."

I raised my eye brow, sure that it looked nothing like when he did it.

"Cullen girl or Cullen's girl?"

He laughed and leaned in as he pulled my chin up.

"Both." He breathed.

He kissed me; taking away the sadness that had began to creep into my mind as we talked about him leaving.

Like always, he pulled away much too soon for my taste.

"Until you have one of your own, this is yours."

I looked up at him.

"One of my own?"

He smiled timidly, it was a new look for him, and I realized, that he was unsure of me.

"If you wish it."

I took care of that doubt, vowing he would never feel it again.

"Always."

I kissed him this time, reaching up onto my tip toes to do so.

He smiled against my lips and kissed me back.

But too soon again, he pulled away and began leading me downstairs.

"Charlie will be leaving soon, you may want to say goodbye?"

I nodded and we slipped back downstairs, coming back into the sitting room, to find that our presence was missed all too much.

As we sat Jasper nodded over at us, but his eyes stopped and widened on my neck, I knew, on the ring. He shook Alice, who looked over, and jumped up, clapping and laughing as she crossed the room to pull me into a hug.

"I knew it!"

She whispered into my ear.

I laughed and hugged her back.

She pulled away, pulling up a very dainty necklace.

"You're a Cullen girl now."

I smiled down at the crest that lay on the locket there, she opened it and showed me, inside was a date.

I looked up at her in confusion.

"It's my birthday, the day I officially became a Cullen."

I smiled.

Alice turned to Rose and pulled her up, at first she wasn't too happy, but as the little pixie whispered in her ear, they both rushed back over to me.

Rose's wide eyed stare on my neck too.

"Oh my god!"

She pulled me into a hug which I returned. She held up her wrist, showing a charm bracelet there with the crest on it.

"Welcome to the family." Rose whispered.

I smiled at the both of them, laughing when Alice was bouncing.

Jasper chuckled behind her.

I looked down at him in confusion and he held up his hand, showing a silver ring there, holding the same crest.

"We match."

I laughed with him, Alice curled up beside him again and Rose made her way back over to Emmett, who had the same crest, on a band that was on his wrist. It was engraved into a gold plate that was held in leather bound.

Very Emmett.

I turned back to Edward, who was watching me, a smile on his face.

I beamed at him and went back to his side, he pulled us to the couch, where he pulled my legs a crossed his lap while I rested my head on his shoulder, knowing it might bother Charlie if I curled up on his chest.

He began playing with my hair, and soon enough I fell asleep.

My dreams all included a bronze haired boy.

"Bella."

His voice woke me.

I opened my eyes and looked up to find that he was watching me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Your father's leaving for the night."

I nodded and stood, glad that Edward kept his arms around me.

We made our way out to the front door; Charlie stood getting his jacket on, talking with Carlisle still, while Esme held containers full on food in her hands.

"Thank you for celebrating with us this evening Charlie."

Esme smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Thank you for having Bella and I, I'm really glad she found such wonderful people here."

I smiled and went forward to hug him; having to reach up a little bit since he was taller than me.

"Good night dad."

He hugged me back.

"Be good Bells, good luck tomorrow at your show, I'm sorry I couldn't come."

I waved it off once we pulled out of the hug.

"Your job is more important, there are plenty of shows you can come to."

He smiled at me and took the containers as Esme handed them to him.

"Good night Mr. Swan, it's been a pleasure seeing you again."

I was a little shocked to hear Edward, and then see his pale hand extend around me to shake Charlie's hand.

It shocked me even more to see Charlie shake it and nod in agreement, a smile on his face.

"It's been a pleasure Edward, take care of my girl, and keep an eye on her."

Edward nodded.

"I will, always."

You couldn't doubt him when he spoke like that, you just couldn't.

"I know." Charlie said.

Carlisle walked him out, he told me to stay in, out of the cold.

And just like that, Thanksgiving was over, it was late and I had the show tomorrow, my last day with Edward.

Then just like that, he too would be gone, I reached up and held the ring, gone, not over.

**Edward is leaving next Chp. Bella has a new song, lots of stuff. So review this and tell me what you think please!**


	8. Goodbyes

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**Alright! This is it! This was the hardest chp. To write. But it's done now and here for you to enjoy. By the way, Bella sings songs from a band called Lights. They really are amazing. Her first song was really by them, it was called Last Thing On Your Mind. The song in this chp. Is called Drive My Soul. **

**Any who, read! **

"Come on Bella, it looks amazing!"

I rolled my eyes at the pixie and pulled on the black boots that went with the dress I'd been forced into. I stepped out of the bathroom, watching as Alice's face lit up.

She clapped her hands, a pleased look coming a crossed her face as she pulled me in front of her mirror again. I already knew her not letting me look in the mirror until she was done would become a tradition, when I thought about it though, I really didn't mind.

The dress was beautiful; I felt that I paled in comparison to just how wonderful the dress was.

It was deffinatly something I would have worn, which was a big compliment coming from Alice.

It was sleeveless, though lace was around the shoulders, as well as along the V-neckline. Two thin layers of material made up the dress that branched out from my bust.

I smiled at my reflection.

I found myself loving the different colored jelly bracelets that hung on my left wrist.

My make-up of course looked amazing; it always looked like that when Alice did it though.

I shouldn't have been surprised really, the girl was determined, it was Edward's last night with us.

Alice stood smugly behind me, arms crossed as she waited.

I gave in; I'm such a pushover sometimes.

"It looks amazing Alice, thank you."

She nodded and handed me Edward's black leather jacket, it too came down to my mid thigh.

"Yes, you do."

Jasper met up with us at the back door, I wasn't aloud to see Edward until after I sang. I still didn't understand why I shouldn't be aloud to spend every free moment I had with him tonight, he was leaving soon. Still, I honored Alice's wishes and kept away from him, even though it was the hardest thing I've ever done.

As the night wore on I found I was more nervous that I wanted to be.

What if he didn't like it?

The question had taken over my thoughts, slowly driving me insane the whole week, tonight however, was the boiling point. I though I would have died before I made it to tonight, yet here I am, still nervous, still shaking as I tried to predict his reaction to the song, to the meaning behind the words.

I stood; still some what in shock as Jasper smiled at me before pulling Alice back as the little woman on stage, Mina, announced me.

The guys laughed when I didn't move.

"Come on, stage fright is for newbie's."

Dean gave me a push towards the steps and I managed not to trip as my body reacted.

I caught his eyes the moment I was on stage. I made my way to the mic. Smiling the best I could while I spoke.

"Hey, I've got something new for you all tonight," The crowd cheered.

In my past performances I'd managed to get a growing group of regulars, every time I was on those faces were faithfully out in the crowd, Edward always being one of them.

"But before I sing it for you all, I should let you know, I was inspired by a very special person. I'd like to dedicate this song to him, it's all for you."

Surprised spilled into his perfect features, I felt a natural smile spread a crossed my face this time. I winked at him and started to sing, letting the conviction of my words take over, letting him know everything I hadn't told him.

Seems somebody put out the moon  
Now the road is a minefield  
I can't follow the way she moves  
I can't see past the shadows  
You make the darkness disappear  
I feel found when you stay near  
I know where I am when you are here  
My way becomes so clear

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
you show me where to go  
who will drive my soul?

Seems somebody burned out the signs  
I can't expect the hard curves  
there's no borders  
there are no lines  
how can I know where to turn?  
You make the street lights reappear  
I feel bright when you stand near  
I know what I am when you are here  
my place becomes so clear

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
you show me where to go  
who will drive my soul?

Will I lose control?  
You're the only road that I know  
you show me where to go  
who will drive my soul?  
Drive my soul

When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
you show me where to go  
When you're gone  
Will I lose control?  
You're the only road I know  
you show me where to go  
who will drive my soul?

The crowd cheered again as the last notes died away. I laughed before I spoke again, still riding on the high that the music had given me.

"How bout one more?"

Yells of agreements were heard and I smiled as the music started.

Never once had he stopped smiling at me.

"Thank you!"

I hopped down the stage steps, earning chuckles from the band.

Jasper and Alice were waiting for me, Alice jumping in her poorly contained excitement.

"Oh Bella! It was so good!"

Jasper smiled and nodded as Alice bounded forward to hug me.

"Thanks, I was hoping it would be good."

Alice laughed along with me and I hugged back.

She kept a hold of my hand and started walking.

"Come on, Emmett and Rose got pizza waiting in Jasper's office."

Jasper chuckled when I smirked.

Emmett and food in the same room, that wouldn't last for too long.

The three of us hurried up to steps and down to the end of the hall where Jasper's office was waiting. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter.

I was pulled through the door, where the one person who I wanted to see was waiting.

He smiled at me and crossed the room, tilting my chin up towards him when he got close enough, his emerald eyes burning the whole time.

I heard Alice laugh but those green eyes held me captive, in a place I never wanted to leave.

"And just who is this muse you spoke of?"

His musical voice made my knees weak, but thank god he didn't know that.

I smiled coyly at him.

"Just some guy."

He nodded as he leaned in, already picking up on how breathless my voice sounded. He whispered, I could feel his lips lighting grazing a crossed mine as he spoke.

"Lucky guy."

I nodded and reached up to kiss him.

My arms wound around his neck in response to his grasping my waist as he pulled me close to him. As always, his kisses were enough to knock reality away from me, not that he or I minded. And as always, it was someone else who brought us back.

"People are trying to eat here!-ouch!"

"God Emmett, could you be any less mature?!"

Alice, who barely cleared Emmett's stomach, had him cowering away.

The site was comical.

Everyone laughed as Alice took another stop towards her giant brother.

"Rose! Calm her down!"

Rosalie just laughed, he shoot her a pleading look that he soon gave up on. After, he turned to Jasper, who was leaning against the wall.

"Jasper, get a handle on you girlfriend please!"

Before he could say anything Alice took another step towards him, then straightened up and smirked.

"I can handle myself thank you very much."

She turned and skipped back to Jasper, who smiled down at her while she beamed up at him.

Edward kept his arms around me while everyone relaxed and talked.

I looked around at everyone and marveled at how at peace I felt.

This was, I realized, my perfect, my comfort. These were the most important people to me, the ones who were practically family. Emmett was laughing along with Edward and Jasper as Rose blushed and looked away; Alice smiled and leaned farther into Jasper. They all seemed perfectly at peace with me; this was our family, the six of us.

The smile on my face slowly died away as I realized I was about to lose to biggest part.

"Bella that song turned out so good."

I smiled into the mirror, pulling my hair out of the ponytail I'd thrown it into and brushing it.

Alice smiled back at me in the mirror while she finished up.

"It was a great going away present for Edward. He's never gotten something like that before."

Her soft voice rang with the truth and I felt myself blushing again. I turned out the light after she walked out and we made out way over to her huge bed.

"He's worth it; I'm going to miss him. Christmas is so far away."

My mood dropped and I felt Alice rub my back as we sat in the new silence.

"It's not too far; he's going to miss you too."

Her voice was soft, soothing, and it was until she said he would miss me too.

I didn't want him to go through this.

I bit down on my lip and nodded as I tried to push those thoughts away.

She smiled sadly.

"He really likes you Bella."

I felt the blush in my cheeks and looked down. Alice let out a laugh before turning out the light, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Goodnight Bella." She giggled.

I felt the slightest tug on the massive pile of blankets as she got comfortable.

"Goodnight Alice."

I rolled on my side and tried to relax.

But nothing happened.

As much as I did feel drained, I couldn't get to sleep. Not with the emending doom of tomorrow morning's flight so close.

It was horrible.

I had the lump in my stomach, one that took away my energy, made me grumpy and sad. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, I needed the sleep though, I had barely stayed on my feet while we all were in Jasper's office. Edward had to hold me up on the way to the car. I smiled at the memory, that's I would have until his next break.

Memories.

I couldn't deal with that, it just wouldn't work.

Alice was already asleep so I sat up and glanced at her at the clock. It was just past one, ok, so maybe I had been laying there engrossed on my thoughts a little longer than I thought.

I slipped out of bed, pleased that for one I could actually pull off sneaky.

Alice's room was on the second floor, while Edward's was on the third. So I made my way to the stair case in silence, wondering what the muffled sound was above me.

As I got closer, they became clearer.

Footsteps.

I reached the landing but stayed out of sight, Carlisle's office was up here and I had no idea the kind of hours he kept.

But when I peaked, it wasn't Carlisle I found, it was Edward.

He stood, facing his door for a moment, then with a determined face, took three steps towards the stairs. With each step the confidence faded until, with his head down, he went back to his door.

I watched as he repeated his actions over again before taking a step towards him. The smile was evident on my face. He wanted to see me too. He didn't hear me walking towards him and turned to start down the hallway again.

He froze when he saw me. His eyes widened and a grin spread a crossed his face.

"Bella."

I smiled the best I could, but it wasn't working well.

This was the last night we'd see each other.

This was hard.

I bit down on my lip, trying to control myself. Edward crossed the hall and pulled me into his arms. I gladly accepted and buried my face in his chest. Suddenly his lips were at my ear.

"Stay with me tonight."

I nodded and without pause Edward swung me into his arms and walked up back into his bedroom.

He closed the door with his foot and crossed the room, lowering us both onto the bed. I waited until he was comfortable before laying my head down on his chest. His arm snaked around my waist and he sighed contently.

"Much better."

I smiled and nodded.

"Much."

The silence grew again and I thought he fell asleep until I heard his whisper of a voice. The words were the exact ones I'd wanted to hear.

"I'm going to miss you, I already do."

I looked up at him to find a pained expression that reached into his eyes, taking a firm hold.

"I'm going to miss you too. I don't want you to go."

He nodded.

"I don't want to leave either; I don't know what to do without you anymore. You're my life."

He stated it so simply, and I understood. The feeling in his words had been the same feeling that had been coursing through my body for the past week. He'd been going through the same thing; we were very much apart of the other.

I frowned at that.

He shouldn't feel this way, and especially not because of me.

I pulled Alice's line, hoping to change that look in his eye.

"Christmas isn't too far away."

His eyes stared down at me, a faint smile on his lips.

"If you're not with me, then it's too long."

I looked down; unable to keep eye contact with his when I knew I was close to crying. He seemed to know that and tightened his grip around me. We sat in silence for a while, simply holding onto one another, trying to will time to stop.

Trying to keep the other close.

"Bella, can I ask something of you?"

I nodded, already knowing I would do whatever he asked of me.

"Stay close to Jasper and Alice, please."

I was confused but nodded. He seemed to relax then and I waited a moment more until I felt his breathing slow.

Then I spoke.

"Edward? Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Why do you want me to stay by Jasper?"

I had hoped he'd be tired enough he'd just tell me. But the moment I spoke he tense up. After a few minutes of silence I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see his face.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me.

"I won't be there." He finally whispered.

I cocked my head to the side, still confused as to why I'd have to stay by Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes and explained.

"Bella, a lot of boys who are at you shows watch every single move you make. Most have no problems with voicing their thoughts, or rather, their attractions." He frowned when he said that and I wanted to disappear, Jacob came mind. "I won't be there to keep them away."

I could tell he was serious, and it only made me feel worse. He wouldn't be there, not at my shows, not after school, not in the evenings when we would watch movies or just read. He wouldn't be around.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck, trying to will away those thoughts.

"Bella?"

Worry laced that velvet voice, but I couldn't answer, I was to close to crying. Those tears would betray me and that would be it.

I couldn't let him feel horrible over that, not when it was all my doing.

I was dwelling on the fact that he was leaving when he was right here, with me.

"Bella please, tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head.

"Nothing, I understand now, I'll stay with Jasper and Alice."

My voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he didn't need anything more than that to understand.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I can not believe that I must leave."

I shook my head once more, he was being absurd again.

"Edward its school. You have to go."

He pulled me back to look at him, and it was then that I noticed the burning emerald eyes that watched me while he spoke.

While he purred his words to me.

"School? What use is my music with out my passion, my inspiration, my desire, my heart? How can I make music when I leave these things with you, when my mind only works to remember you, with my arms only ache to hold you? How can I play when my heart only yearns for your voice, for your sweet words?"

I gasped at him, wonder written on my face, I couldn't believe he thought of me like that.

He kissed me softly, breaking away only to continue.

"Do you wish me to live without you?" He kissed my jaw as he whispered to me. "Ask me to live without my heart Bella? What would life be without my love?"

I froze, his words clicked and I looked down at him.

"Edward, did you just say that you love me?"

I didn't have enough air to make a sound, so more whispers.

He stared right back at me, his eyes serious and filled with emotion.

"Is there another word, stronger still to explain my feelings?"

I bit my lip, trying to remember to breath but stayed silent. He took that as a no.

"I am in love with you."

I let out my breath, and slowly a smile played on my lips, his crooked one came in response.

"You love me." I marveled.

His smile grew and he nodded.

"Truly, I do."

I laughed, feeling suddenly so light. He waited until I calmed down, his warm eyes watching mine.

"And do you Bella, love me?"

I laughed again, already knowing that what I felt was more than love, but as he said, it was the best description.

"Yes, yes I love you Edward Cullen."

He grinned and leaned up to kiss me again, his arms tightening around me.

He lay back down and I got comfortable again.

As sleep took me, I couldn't help myself.

"Edward?" I mumbled

"Yes?"

I smiled at the light happiness his voice still held.

"Say it again."

He chuckled.

"I love you."

I felt light again and answered.

"I love you."

I felt his heart thump under my hand as I spoke, it felt just like mine.

"Forever Bella." He whispered.

I blushed and nodded.

"Forever."

I was sure that I wasn't dreaming anymore as I heard a voice that matched a certain pixie drifting into my ears.

"Then need to get up or he'll miss his flight."

Quiet laughter came from another person.

"Please Alice, like he would even mind missing his flight."

The second voice and most likely the laugh belonged to Rose.

I relaxed and started to drift off again, until I heard a third voice.

Now girls, this is nothing to joke about. Thought I agree with Rose."

I stiffened at the new voice, mortified.

Esme's voice, she was the third person. She was the one who was watched as her don was asleep with his girlfriend.

I heard Rose laugh again and felt Edward stir under me.

"Oh look, Edwards waking up!"

Alice's hushed voice got Edward's attention.

I felt him freeze beside me.

In reaction to his movements though, I nuzzled closer to him.

"Aww, look!"

I heard Rose's laugh and Esme's happy sigh at what Alice pointed out.

I squeezed Edward's arm, just to make sure he knew I was awake.

Both his arms had stayed wrapped around me the entire night, as if he preferred sleeping that was. He leaned in slightly, then the arm that was on top of me moved with blinding speed.

I felt the pillow behind me disappear, then two screams and Esme's laugh could be heard again.

"Looks like my son is up."

Edward sighed.

"I feel that I should let you all know that it is rude to stare."

The girls laughed.

"Alright, sorry Edward, we just needed to wake you up." Alice's cheery voice was something no normal person could pull off this early.

The door closed and Edward laughed.

"I'm very sorry about that."

I smiled and finally opened my eyes.

When I looked up those green orbs were staring back down at me.

"Good morning."

His velvet voice sounded even better in the morning.

"Morning."

He pulled us closer together; I smiled and sighed contently into his chest.

Edward chuckled.

"Perhaps we should just stay in bed."

I nodded.

He laughed quietly again, but this time it sounded off.

Sad.

"How I wish we could my Bella."

He whispered into my neck.

"I know." I whispered back.

I found it amazing how even after how happy I was last night, I could feel this horrible.

I looked over his shoulder at his clock; he would be leaving in an hour in a half.

"You get up, we are leaving pretty soon."

He nodded but stayed where he was.

"Please Bella, stay with me a little longer."

His voice sounded so broken as he whispered. I just nodded and held on tighter.

But those moments passed to quickly, too soon Alice was back at the door.

"Edward, Bella, come on, we have to get going."

Now her voice sounded sad, and I'd never heard Alice sound down, not even in the slightest.

He nodded and we finally rose.

Alice was holding my bag. I got it from her and pulled her into a hug; she hugged back and then left.

"You can change in the bathroom."

I nodded and hurried in, I didn't pay attention as I dress, buttoning up the white dress shirt the best I could. I didn't feel right though, nothing felt right, now with Edward leaving. I brushed my teeth and left my hair down, letting it hang straight.

I walked out to find that Edward was almost dressed too.

He wore the same as me, jeans and a dress shirt, though his was black.

I smiled the best I could, but as I tried, tears came to my eyes. I blinked them away and crossed the room to where he stood.

He said nothing to me as I buttoned the last of his buttons, leaving the few at the top undone just like my shirt. Only he wore no undershirt.

My hands started trembling and soon enough, tears spilled over.

His hands were suddenly on mine, I looked up at him, letting the tears fall freely.

"You can't leave." I whispered my voice just as shaky as I was.

He brought me into his arms, holding me tightly as he whispered in my ear.

"I leave my heart here with you, keep it close Bella."

His words only broke me further, but I couldn't let him see that. I bit my lip and nodded, gathering my voice enough to speak.

"And mine goes with you."

He nodded; I took a deep breath and pushed away from him.

If I was going to be strong for him, I couldn't be crying in his arms, I couldn't let him see that, it hurt him too much.

I smiled up at him and wiped me eyes.

He watched me, a pained expression still on his face. I held out my hand.

"Come on, you have a plane to catch."

He stared for a moment, then took my hand and we made our way downstairs. Alice was waiting at the foot of the stairs with my jacket. Edward's was in her other hand.

"Mom said I could ride with you two if that's alright."

He nodded and I smiled at her while I put my jacket on.

The ride there was a quiet one, Edward took a hold of my hand, not letting go once while we drove. I leaned towards him in my seat, unable to drag myself away. I didn't want to be any farther than I had to be, and he seemed to feel the same way. Alice stayed silent in the backseat, staring out the window, her face housing a frown.

One that I had never seen before.

Too soon that airport came into view, the parking lot was filled with the cars of other people who were leaving, just like Edward.

We got out and met the rest of his family at the front, he had his bag slung over his shoulder, and we stood there, waiting for his flight, no one saying anything.

Alice stood beside me, her little hands clamped around both of mine. Jasper stood behind her, his arm around his little waist, keeping her calm.

Then, just like that, the crisp female voice came over the speaker and announced the boarding.

Esme turned to Edward and I backed away.

"You be good alright, we'll see you at Christmas."

She broke him into a hug; he had to bend down to hug her back.

Alice and I smiled at the sight.

She sniffled and looked up at me, her hands patting mine as she felt them shake again.

Carlisle pulled him into a hug next.

They said nothing, but the nod between the two was enough.

Emmett barreled forward, pulling Edward into a hug.

"Have fun little brother."

He laughed a little and pulled back to hug Rose, who was tearing up.

Jasper stepped forward next, they clapped hands, no hugs needed there. But as I expect Jasper to step back, he didn't.

Instead he pulled a blank CD out of his jacket pocket.

"Here, it's Bella's stuff."

Edward looked down at it and his shot to mine for a moment before turning back to Jasper.

"Thanks."

He shrugged.

Alice took that as her que and bounded forward, jumping and landing in Edward's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back soon."

She shook her head.

"Not soon enough, I'm gonna miss you so much."

She had finally given in and cried out the last bit. He hugged her tighter before letting her down.

He smiled down at her and she gave him a watery one and a shaky laugh.

Jasper took her hand and she walked back towards him, leaving me.

Edward watched my eyes, while I watched him.

_Be strong._

I repeated it in my head and stepped forward.

I took his face in both my hands and kissed him lightly.

"I'll be here."

He nodded, shocked still on his face.

There was something under it, something that he didn't want me to see.

Could it be pain?

He looked back at his family as I turned to stand beside Alice, her eyes wide and disbelieving as I take my place beside her. Emmett padded my shoulder.

Edward stood there for a moment, watching me again, but as I smiled at him he seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"I'll call when I get in."

We all nodded and he smiled sadly as he turned, making his way through the crowd.

I watched him with everyone else, still repeating those two words in my head, but as he walked away, his face flashed before my eyes again.

That shock, the pain beneath it.

He'd been hurting as much as I was.

As I am.

Mindlessly I reached up to take hold of his ring, hanging on the golden chain around my neck.

He was hurting as much as I was.

How could I be so stupid?

"Edward."

Alice looked up at me, my eyes caught hers and I wasn't sure exactly what she saw there.

Could it be the horror at how I'd just let him leave like that? With just a kiss and some words, the wrong words.

She smiled.

"Go."

I looked up at the crowds.

Just like that, I took off.

I'd never run so fast before, never not fallen either.

I pushed through people, searching desperately for that bronze hair, for those green eyes, that pale face.

But it was nowhere.

He wasn't there.

"Edward, Edward!"

I pushed around more people, how long had I been standing there?

Was he really gone?

"No." I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but I did.

He couldn't be gone, not when I had to tell him something.

Something important.

I shook my head, panic setting in.

I needed him to know, I needed him.

"Edward!"

I broke through the last of the crowd, finally finding him.

"Edward!"

He turned in line, watching, wide eyed as I race to him. He dropped his bag, making his way through the crowd that separated us now. I let out a sob as he was finally only a few feet from me. I didn't stop running though, not until I was holding on to him again.

He buried his face in my hair, taking deep breathes, holding me close to him.

"Edward, I love you, so much."

He nodded, pulling me up to him as he laughed.

"I love you just as much Bella."

I laughed along when him, nodding.

He set me down only to kiss me, one hand on m face while the other stayed around my waist, holding me close to him. I smiled in the kiss as I laid my hands on his chest, nothing how perfectly we fit together.

"Sir, sir the plane is boarding now, sir?"

The little woman at the podium was waving at Edward and me.

He pulled back, keeping his eyes on me.

"I can't promise I'll wait for Christmas."

I laughed and nodded.

"Then come home."

He laughed and nodded, kissing me again.

"Isabella Swan, you are my everything."

I smiled.

"And you Edward Cullen are my anything."

He nodded.

"Good."

"Sir!"

He let out a laugh again and looked towards the women.

"I'll only be a moment."

He looked back at me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Go on, you can't miss your plane."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I'll be back before long."

"I know."

He went back and scooped up his bad, looking over his shoulder every few minutes, smiling once his eyes found mine.

Then, he boarded and it was only me standing there.

Waiting.

**That was so hard to write! I love writing this story though, so it doesn't matter. Now, please review, I need reviews on how this chapter turned out! Thanks!**


	9. When Your Gone

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**HAHA! The next chp. I got it finished tonight, trying to get it out faster for you all. I should warn you all now that this chp. Is here for a reason, so though it might feel a little off to some of you, it is needed. And Surprise, there is a E.P.O.V.! It starts out Bella, but Edward takes over a little later. **

**Of course, I must say thank you to all who reviewed, you guys rock, it really makes my day when I get so much feedback on a chp. It really is great, so keep it up!**

**Alright, now enjoy!**

Edward had given me the keys to his Volvo, demanding that I drove it.

He claimed it was much safer than my truck, I smiled to myself as I thought about it now, he was right.

I sighed and rolled over, looking at the alarm clock on my night stand.

3:30.

I closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't come, not when he wasn't there.

My bed felt so uncomfortable, the missing space was way too noticeable, and the body pillow I hugged to felt all wrong.

This wasn't Edward's bed I was in anymore; it wasn't Edward I was sleeping next to.

Tears formed at the thought of being along like this for the next month.

It didn't matter that this was the way it was supposed to be, he went to school on the other side of the country, and I was still in high school. It didn't matter that I had only slept next to him one night. It was more than enough; I had never felt that peaceful as I drifted off.

I opened my eyes and sat up, I wasn't sleeping anymore tonight.

Charlie's distant snores told me he was dead to the world, good, I didn't really want him walking in this early and asking me why I was crying, or even awake.

He would kill Edward if he found out that I had spent the night with him.

My lap top was sitting on the desk, I smiled at it.

After winning that first race, I'd come into some money, some of which went to this lap top. Most of what I won though went into a bank account.

Yeah, even during my "bad time" as Renee liked to call it, I was still being same old Bella.

The one who had to open a bank account, just in case something came up.

I turned it on, happy to find that it went fast; I didn't want to have time to wait, to think.

I hit my email first, but what I found in my inbox wasn't what I expected to find.

It was empty of my mother's emails, no, only one email waited for me.

But not from someone who I'd though I would have ever talked to again.

"Ricky?"

I whispered.

I opened the email, unable to just delete it like I should have done.

I had promised to get away from that life, from who I used to be, I didn't want to cause that kind of trouble for Charlie.

I already felt horrible for what happened to me and Renee.

_B,_

_I can't believe she really sent you away. I didn't think she would. _

_But that's not the point, it really means little. She was being a good mom._

I frowned at those words, feeling bad for Ricky suddenly. Her mother had never been around after her father had died when she was a kid, he had been a firefighter.

It was part of the reason why we were friends so fast, both our fathers were on the force.

_I miss you B, call me sometime. _

_You know the number._

_Rick_

I couldn't, I shouldn't.

But oh god how I wanted to.

Ricky and I had been close, sisters almost.

I was staring at the words on the screen, not paying attention when I grabbed the cell phone that was right beside me.

I wanted to call her, I wanted to tell her what happened, I wanted to forget about all that stuff, just have some fun.

Ricky would do that for me, but she wouldn't let me run away.

She never let me run away.

I was still clutching the phone when it went off.

"Ah!"

I threw the phone up and instinctively jumped away.

Bad idea.

I was sitting, so the jumping didn't work, I went down, and took the chair with me.

The phone clattered to the floor beside me, still going off. I silenced it and listened for Charlie's snoring, thanking god when I heard it.

I took my hand off the screen of the phone and gasped at name on the screen.

I threw it opened and whispered into it.

"Edward?"

His velvet voice came threw the line.

"Bella, I, wait, Bella?"

I nodded, confused.

"Bella, are you there?"

I smacked my forehead.

_He can't see you idiot._

"Yes?"

"Bella, what are you doing up so late?"

Disapproval rang in his voice and I threw his own question back at him.

"What are you doing calling so late?"

He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was meek.

"I wanted to leave a message for you to listen to in the morning when you woke up."

I could feel my cheeks burning and I answered his question now.

"I couldn't sleep, pillows don't really cut it."

"Bella." His voice sounded so sad now, heartbroken, like I felt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no you should always tell me things like that. I just wish I could do something about it."

No. I didn't want him to feel bad; I could be strong for him.

"It's ok, I'll be just fine. I'm sorry I answered the phone, but you could tell me anyway, I'm too awake to go back to sleep."

He chuckled into the phone and I smiled.

"I was only going to say that I miss you, very much, that it was only a few weeks until I come home again. Next time I leave you'll be coming with me." I smiled again, it was true, my audition was just after New Years. "And that, I love you."

My blush flared a crossed my cheeks again.

"Really?" I asked.

I never wanted him to stop saying those words, so of course I hedged for him to say it again.

Edward laughed on the line.

"I am in love with You Bella Swan."

I laughed.

"I'm in love you Edward Cullen."

"Really?" He laughed as he spoke, imitating me.

"Really really."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Good morning Edward."

More laughter came from his side.

But then, we said our goodbyes and it was just me again.

I looked back at the screen, I could talk to her, she was my friend.

I dialed the number, smiling when her sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Mnmm, hello?"

"Rick."

"B!"

I laughed, yes, she was still my friend.

Alice had been staying close by my side the entire week, so naturally she was getting very curious when my phone kept buzzing from the text messages I was getting.

We were at lunch when my phone went off again.

I smiled as I flipped open the phone, not noticing that Alice was reading along with me.

_Lisa says hi, she's been up my ass for what happened. _

_How's your day so far?_

I cringed at the thought at of Lisa; her boyfriend's older brother.

Lisa and I never really got along, we were civil, but she hated Ricky, and she didn't think I was much better for hanging out with her.

I texted back.

_Rick, tell her to step off, I'm getting sick of her. _

I sent the text and flipped my phone closed again.

Alice sat back, her expression curious but there was a hint of something else there.

Worry?

"Who is that Bella?"

I shrugged, I loved Ricky to death, but I didn't want anyone knowing who I was talking too. It was too soon to let people know that there was more to my 'problems' than I let on.

"No one."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rick is no one?"

I looked up at her.

"Yupe."

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Bella, please, never mind. Just think about what you're doing, ok?"

She got up and left.

I bit my lip, she knew?

My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out.

_Your board misses you know. Remember when we snuck into that skate park? You so crashed. It was pretty bad_

I laughed.

Yeah, four stitches bad.

My mom was worried sick when I didn't show up at home, she almost had a heart attack when the hospital called her, telling her that they needed my medical information.

That was the first of a few accidents like that.

She, of course, thought that Ricky had more to do with them that I did.

But that was just it; Ricky was no more to blame than I was. She may have suggested that idea, but I was the one who drove us there, and slipped in first.

_I can't believe I left it there; my mom didn't give me the chance to get it before I left. I haven't had the heart to get another one. _

I sent the text and grabbed my bag as I headed out towards my class, more than glad that the day was coming to a close.

I was only a few feet from the cafeteria when my phone buzzed again, I opened it to find that it was from Edward.

A smile slid a crossed my face as opened the phone.

_My thoughts stray to you always, I am becoming addicted Bella. _

My blush filled my cheeks and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore.

"Bella, what's up?"

I turned to find Alice; I couldn't form words yet, so I let the goofy grin on my face answer her question.

Her eyebrow arched and I handed her my phone.

She read over the text message, she sighed, but a smile was on her face the whole time.

"He is so in love with you."

I blushed, unable to do anything else.

The phone buzzed again in Alice's hands. She looked down and the smile on her face disappeared.

Her eyes shot to me, and she didn't bother keeping calm as she spoke.

"Bella, that's it! Who the hell is Rick and is he aware that you have a boyfriend who you are supposed to be head over heels in love with!?"

My eyes widened, my mouth dropped open, the expression on my face was shocked.

She thought Ricky was a _guy_?

"Alice, it's not what you think." I stumbled over the words and her hands fell up.

"Then please Bella, enlighten me!"

Several people had stopped to watch, I couldn't do this here.

I reached out and took Alice's hand.

Fine, I would tell her, but I was sure as hell not going to do it in front of a group of overly nosy teenagers who I went to school with.

She didn't budge when I turned to walk us out to the Volvo.

I whirled back to find her staring at me, angry and determined.

I sighed.

"Do you want to find out or not?"

She looked to consider that for a moment, but when the eyes locked on to us she seemed to understand and we walked out together.

I slid into the Volvo, comforted by how it smelled like him.

It could also have just been the fact that the leather jacket I was wearing was his.

Either way, it was comforting.

Alice got in and turned to face me in her seat, her little back against the door.

I handed my hand out for my phone and she gave it back. I flipped it open to find the picture that I loved.

Ricky and I.

We were at school, it was spirit week, but we weren't dressed funny or anything.

Instead we were sitting at a lunch table, well on top if it really.

We wrapped are arms around each other as we sat side by side, laughing as her boyfriend Jason snapped the picture.

I smiled down at the memory and handed the phone back to Alice. She took it in her little hands and smiled at the picture but stared back up at me, confused.

"That's me and Rick, well, Ricky. She was my best friend back in Arizona."

Comprehension dawned on her face as she stared back down at the picture. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I feel like an ass."

I laughed and waved off her sad face.

"Don't worry about it. I should have told you, but, it's not something I really want people to find out about."

Alice laughed.

"Bella, you can tell me anything, I don't care what happened back in Arizona, I care what happens now."

I nodded as she went on.

"Besides, you've been a little happier when your texting her. I was afraid you weren't going to ever leave your bed again."

She made a face and I laughed.

"Yeah, I just, I'm not all too proud of what I did, but at the same time, I really can't hide it. I've changed because of those things."

Alice nodded.

"I can understand that."

I smiled over at her.

"Thanks Alice."

She looked down at the picture.

"Will you fill me in a little?"

I thought about it and decided that she deserved to know. She was practically my best friend now.

"I met Ricky my first day of high school, I was having trouble with this guy, Felix. His girlfriend Jane thought I was coming onto him, but all I did was ask him where a classroom was. She got into my face, and Ricky saved me." I smiled at the memory. "After that day, we just stuck around each other. I found out her mother didn't bother with her much, her dad had been a firefighter, he left one night and never came home. There's wasn't much to it, we just clicked."

Alice laughed.

"Shocking, remind you of a certain someone else you know?"

She wiggled her eyebrows and Edward came to mind, I blushed and she laughed.

"So, was she your partner in crime?"

I smiled and nodded.

"The cars were just part of it. She was with me the day I got my tattoo, held my hand the entire time. She taught me a lot, how to fix a car, how to skateboard, how to stick up for myself."

Alice played with the hem of her shirt, a smile on her lips.

"You miss her."

I sighed; the sad part came now, the part I hadn't told any one.

"When we last got into some trouble, my mom, she just flipped out and sent me here. I never got to say goodbye, or make she would be ok."

Alice looked up at me.

"Ok?"

I looked out the window.

"I was out with her and Jason, he had to leave though, we were just hanging out at the Pool Hall. We racked a few more times before she decided that she'd beaten me enough. I lost a good ten bucks that night. She'd always been better at pool than me. We had to walk home though, Jason had been our ride." I whispered out the last part and Alice took a hold of my hand. I squeezed it and went on. "I didn't know that they would be there, she didn't either. They were waiting, for girls, like us." Alice's face drained of all color and I could tell where she thought this was going. "No! It wasn't like that, we held our own pretty good, it's just, well the cops picked us up."

Alice relaxed, but then a split second later, she voiced her opinion.

"If that's all that happened, then your Mom shouldn't have flipped out."

I grimaced.

"It wasn't exactly the first time I'd been brought home. She'd just had enough, the first and only time I'd been in any real danger and she didn't believe me. She thought something else had been going on, like drugs I guess."

Alice shook her head.

"I don't agree with her, but I don't hate her for what she did."

I surprised her by agreeing.

"Me either, she didn't have any reason to trust my word. I deserved what she did."

Alice smiled.

"I was referring to the fact that if she hadn't, then you wouldn't have moved here, we would have never met."

I smiled too.

"That's true."

"And you would have never met Edward either."

I blushed again and looked out the window, just as I was settling into the silence, the bell rang.

We both jumped, and then laughed.

Alice watched as kids went about to their last classes, she seemed to enjoy watching from a distance.

"You want to go hang out?" Her voice was excited.

I looked over at her.

"Alice, we have school."

She waved it off.

"We can just hang around your house; Esme is home for the day."

I smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

She smiled and buckled in; I started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

I hadn't done this in a while.

She bounced along to the song that was playing, but stood still after a minute and looked over at me.

"Have you finished what ever song you were writing the other day?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

I had been writing for the past week, missing Edward like crazy, and where he had his voice with that seal of promise in it, I only had my songs.

And I had finally found the song, it took me a little while to write it, but at least it was finished.

I had been feeling better.

"Will you play it for me?"

I smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know."

Alice pouted.

"Please Bella?"

I sighed as we pulled up my house. Charlie was away, he had conferences all week ad wouldn't be back until next week sometime.

It was lonely here, but I had been staying with the Cullen's too, Charlie preferred it that way.

Alice hopped out of the car and we made our way up to the house.

As we got into my phone went off again.

It was from Ricky, and it was a little off.

_What do you think of Jason?_

I looked at the screen for a minute before replying.

_He seemed like a nice enough guy, he was always nice to me._

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and walked over towards the couch, where Alice had dropped her overnight bag this morning.

We were staying here tonight.

I slumped down next to Alice and she looked over at me.

"What's up?"

I shrugged.

"Nothing, just a weird text from Ricky."

She patted my arm.

"I wouldn't worry too much."

I nodded and we took out what little homework we had. Alice worked through hers in a small amount of time, but I took a little longer.

I couldn't get my mind off of that text.

She wasn't the kind of person to care what others thought when it came to Jason. No one approved of them, his sister hated Ricky and her mother just wanted him for herself. When she couldn't have him, she told Ricky that the trouble he got into was worse than her; she would be dragged down with him. Jason's parents had kicked him out.

Like I said no one approved.

But that never stopped her.

My phone buzzed again.

_Maybe I'll drop your board off sometime. Love you B_

Alice patted my arm and went back to her magazine. I sighed, but I didn't put the phone away, I needed some comfort, and I knew the only person who could give it to me.

E.P.O.V.

This is hell.

There is no way around those words.

I am here, in New York, while my Bella waits for me, a crossed the country.

I'd texted her earlier but I got no reply; she should have been in class anyway. I wasn't expecting one.

Jasper had kept me updated on home, what I was missing. I'd always kept in touch with Jasper, we were close, and talking to Alice always included at least an hours worth of what she bought a the mall. I loved the girl to death, but I couldn't handle that.

It was in one of those conversations with Jasper that I found out Bella was alone for a few days.

That fact had done nothing for my nerves.

Being without Bella was slowly killing me.

"Edward."

I looked up from the piano that sat in front of me.

Aro smiled from his chair, waiting.

I sighed and looked back at the keys.

More silence, I couldn't play.

"Left your heart at home have you?"

I kept my eyes on my piano.

Aro had been my teacher while I was here for the summer for the last few years. He knew me well, and he was one of the best teachers. Still, it bothered me sometimes how well he read people, including me.

"Very well, how about we take a break? Go home, gather yourself."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket as I headed out, but I paused at the door. I turned to the old man, sitting there. He smiled at me.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

I left without another word; I knew I needed to hear her voice, to speak to her.

Even if I couldn't see her.

It had only been early this morning that I talked to her, but hose few hours have been years.

My phone started ringing, Bella.

I flipped it open.

"Bella."

I heard her sigh in content on the other line.

How that sound thrilled me.

"Edward, I've missed you today."

I felt a smile sliding onto my face, I didn't like to be far away from her, but I did like hearing that she missed me.

That she seemed to need me like I needed her.

"I've missed you as well. The day was long."

"It was, very long."

The pause was enough to let me know that something was off.

"Bella?"

She was silent for a moment, but then her voice came in hushed whispers.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm worried about a friend, I needed to hear your voice. It calms me down."

I smiled at the last part, but when I registered what she'd said, I frowned.

"Is your friend in trouble?"

I didn't care who it was, not if they were always in trouble, or if they never so much as snuck out. Bella was worried, and that worried me.

God, what was this girl doing to me?

"I don't think so; she just was acting so strange. It might just be nothing; I might just be over reacting."

She tried to reassure herself and I helped.

"That may be it."

She mumbled something else, more to herself.

I crossed the campus now and headed towards my apartment building.

"How was your day?"

I cringed. Did I really want her to know?

That was dumb, of course I did, but she would feel bad.

I didn't want her sad when I couldn't be there to comfort her.

"Long, boring. I find that the people here pale in comparison to you and Alice."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I would ship Alice there, but I don't think she could sit still for that long."

I laughed wit her, but I couldn't help my reply that slipped out.

"I'd rather have you."

I could almost see the blush that would be creeping into her cheeks; the blush that was always there. The amazing shade of pick that I'd fallen in love with.

"I love you Edward."

I smiled as I pulled out my keys, happy to be home.

As close as I could get for now.

"I love you Bella."

She laughed again.

"I like the sound of that."

So did I. I laughed at the realization.

"Good, I like saying it."

"Good, I like to hear it."

I slipped my jacket and shoes off, my stomach growled and I realized that I needed to eat. It was getting late.

"How was your day Bella?"

She sighed on the line.

"Alice almost bit my head off."

I smiled as I picture my little rampage sister getting out of hand with Bella. She could hold her own, so when Alice went a little overboard, I couldn't help but find it a little bit amusing.

"About what?"

Bella sighed.

"She thought I was into Rick."

I froze, who was Rick?"

"Really?" I pushed out the word, almost afraid to hear about him.

An ex? Some one who had swept Bella off her feet? A guy who fit her lifestyle, or her old one now? Who broke the rule, who was dangerous, who excited her?

The possibilities were endless and suddenly the small silence between my question and her answer seemed to stretch forever.

"Yeah, I had to explain that Rick is really Ricky, she and I never really got a goodbye, so we just got back in touch."

Ricky, Ricky, her friend, the one who taught her about cars.

I smiled, relief flooded through me.

"Sounds like fun."

Bella laughed, carefree and happy.

Just the way she should always sound.

"It was, I showed her a picture, one from my junior year. She felt bad after that."

I smirked.

"A picture huh?"

Bella sighed.

"Yes a picture Edward."

I laughed at her tone; she was trying to sound serious, but her poorly holding back a laugh.

I was about to say something when I heard Alice in back round.

She sounded panicked, but I laughed when I heard her.

"Bella! Your T.V. hates me!"

We both laughed.

"You should go help her. She might just break it."

Bella laughed in agreement.

"I love you."

I smiled at her words.

"Really?"

She giggled.

"Really really."

"I love you." I answered.

We hung up and I searched around for food. I didn't really buy much, I only kept enough around for meals, and I was mostly at school.

When I was pulling out bread my phone buzzed.

It was from Bella, it was the picture she showed to Alice.

She and a black haired girl were laughing while smiling at the camera, Bella's chocolate eyes tinted with amusement. The other girl's face happy, both held an air of mischief to them.

It was surprisingly attractive, especially on Bella.

_It has to be one of my favorites of you._

I sent the text and went back to making my sandwich.

A few minutes later a got another text.

This time the picture was one I was more familiar with.

It was Bella and I.

We had been watching a movie with the others. Carlisle and Esme had gone out for the night. I was against the couch and Bella sat between my legs, for the picture I leaned my elbows on my bent knees, Bella fit perfectly between my chest and my arms. Alice grabbed Bella's phone and took the picture. It was nothing special, just a normal night; Bella was wearing a long sleeved back shirt, her hair loose. She leaned back into me, my chin rested on her shoulder and our cheeks touched. The smile here was different; a pure happiness to it that she said was because of me.

The caption below brought a smile to my face again.

She always did.

_This will always be my favorite._

When did I get lucky enough to get his girl?

B.P.O.V.

Alice and I spent most of the night lying around, until she finally decided she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"That's it Bella! I have waited all day, you wrote a new song, now march you butt up to your room, I want to hear it!"

I sighed and heaved myself up from the couch; I already knew it was pointless to say no. I didn't feel like trying to fend off her pout.

It took too much energy.

I trudged up the steps while Alice danced up to my room, excitement clear on her features.

I pulled the keyboard to my bed, plopping down while Alice sat at my desk. She smiled as she watched, waiting. I hit the Playback button, happy I'd already recorded the other instruments. I would rerecord everything with Jasper when I was sure that the song was done.

I looked up at her.

"No laughing, I worked hard and I really miss him, alright?"

Her face softened.

"I know Bella, you talk about it in your sleep and I swear you are going to cry every morning when he's not here."

I bit my lip; I'd been doing good so far, not bad days. I nodded and started playing the notes, finally letting just how much he meant to me out.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

The tears in Alice's eyes were enough; it got a crossed what I wanted people to know.

"Bella, that was amazing."

I smiled and pushed the keyboard away.

"I just miss him."

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. Her little arms tightening around me while she spoke.

"I've been so busy hoping you wouldn't be sad that I never really gave you someone to talk to. How are you doing?"

I smiled and shrugged as I pulled back; bring my knees up to my chest.

"It's hard you know? I only spent that one night with him, but now it feels all wrong when he's not next to me when I sleep. I always hope that he'll be waiting for me after school, not just the Volvo."

She smiled a watery smile.

"You really love him."

I nodded.

"I just don't want him to know those things. I need to be strong, for him."

Alice looked up at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Bella, it's ok to miss him, I know it makes him sad, but he still deserves to know you love him just as much as he loves you."

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"That's what the song is for. He'll know, he just won't get the details that would make him sad."

Alice sighed and nodded.

"I can see where you're coming from, if it was Jasper and Me, and I could actually write or even sing for that matter," We both laughed at that. Alice's thing was more fashion than singing. "I wouldn't want him to know just how hard it was without him."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice."

She nodded. I checked the clock and yawned, it was getting late, Alice did the same and hoped off the bed, grabbing her bag to change.

"No hogging all the covers."

She smirked as she pointed at me before disappearing out the door.

I rolled my eyes, she was the pillow hog.

My phone was sitting on the night stand and suddenly, I wanted to know that he was still there.

I dialed his number.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"Bella."

I smiled.

"I called to say goodnight."

He chuckled on the other line, wow I missed seeing him laugh.

"This is a little late, don't you think?"

"I'm a big girl; I can go to bed when I want."

He laughed again.

"True, goodnight my Bella."

My blush returned when he spoke like that, it always did. His Bella, I was his.

I liked that much more than I should.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"And I love you."

I smiled, unable to hang up; he seemed to be just as content to stay on the phone.

After a moment he whispered something into the phone, I caught his voice, the words came after than, they sent shivers down my spine.

"Sleep well my sweet."

I blushed again.

"I will."

I could hear Alice coming back then, and I knew I had to hang up.

"I'll tell Alice you said goodnight."

He laughed.

"Thank you, she would feel left out."

Alice came through the door and I said my goodbyes to Edward.

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Can't go for a few hours without talking to him?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "It's hard."

She nodded a small smile on her lips.

"I know."

She crawled in beside me, I thanked god that Charlie had gotten me a queen, that gave us plenty of room.

"Bella, wake up, Bella!"

I rolled over, realizing that I should have hit Alice. I opened one eye, trying to find her.

The little blur of a pixie was walking a crossed the room to my closet, she had woken me up.

I grumbled to myself as I sat up.

"Why do you set the alarm if you don't wake up to it?"

I looked down comforter, playing with my hands, already feeling the blush that was working to my cheeks.

"Edward would call me in the morning. I haven't used that alarm clock in a while."

I heard Alice's giggle from the closet, followed by a gasp.

"Bella! You never told me you have a pair of these!"

Alice hurried back out into the room with my knee high boot, there was at least three inches on those things. I bit my lip; Ricky had gotten those for me for my birthday two years back.

"I know exactly what you are wearing!"

She turned to her back and pulled out a plaid mini skirt, it was grey and white, two buttons on the front. **( Pic on Profile)**

"Alice, I can't. You can't wear something like that to school."

She waved her hand.

"You can. Now, for a shirt."

She pulled out my grey V-neck T-shirt and threw the whole outfit at me.

"Get dressed!"

She turned and disappeared from the room. I scowled at the door before flipping open my phone, texting Edward.

_Your sister is torturing me. _

I sent the text and got out of bed, change into the outfit.

I had the skirt and my bra on when he texted back.

_I'm sorry, how so this time?_

I threw the shirt on my bed and replied.

_She is playing Barbie Bella for school. That should be illegal!_

I sent the message just as Alice came barging back into the room.

She frowned at me.

"Bella, you can't go to school without a shirt."

I threw a dark look her way before slipping the dark grey shirt over my head. Alice's phone went off and she laughed as she read it. I looked over, confused, at her.

She beamed back at me.

"Edward wants a picture of the outfit that I am torturing you with."

I scowled out the window.

Alice laughed her silvery laugh.

"Well, do you want to get come pay back or not?"

I looked over at her, more than happy with her idea. He wanted to play it that way, I could too.

I smiled at her.

"Lets. I know exactly what to do."

She smiled evilly back at me. "Oh how much fun."

I slipped the boots on, zipping them up my legs and walked over to my door way. Alice's smile widened.

"Your mean Bella, by the way, those boots make your legs look great."

I beamed at her for a second. "Thank you."

She nodded and held her phone up to snap a shot.

I held up a finger for her to wait. "I want to make sure he knows what he's missing."

She waited and I leaned against the doorframe, making sure my shoulder was the only thing touching the door, I moved my butt out further to the side, letting my hip hang, crossing my legs and bringing my hands behind my back. I smiled slightly as I rested my head against the doorframe.

"I'm ready."

Se smiled and snapped a shot, hitting send as I walked over to her.

We both laughed as I grabbed my black hoodie and my messenger bag as we walked downstairs.

We were out in the car when my phone rang.

Edward.

I smirked over at Alice before answering.

"Hello?" I sounded as innocent as I could.

"Bella." Edward breathed into the phone, and that alone was enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Yes?" I tried to keep the innocent act up, but it was hard.

"Bella, why are you doing this? That photo was so mean when I am a crossed the country." His smooth voice was smothering, and it was working.

I threw a panicked look over at Alice, who all of the sudden, took my phone.

"Edward, really, you asked for the picture. Now, leave Bella and I alone, we have school young man."

There was a murmur on the other end and I knew he was coming back at her. She simply smiled.

"Oh Edward, don't worry, Jasper will keep Mr. Newton at bay. Now, goodbye."

She pulled out the last word and then shut the phone. She put it back into my bad and looked over at me, her voice stern.

"If he calls again, you let me answer, it's already pretty clear that my brother has you."

I just smiled, I couldn't be embarrassed, it was true.

And I liked that.

The whole day went pretty well, by lunch I had Mike drooling like a dog, along with a couple others who I talked to.

Jasper sat right next to me that day, while Alice sat on my other side.

Angela joined us with her boyfriend Ben, who politely told me I looked cute today, then he told Alice that she did a good job, earning a kiss from Angela and laughs from Alice and I.

"Edward liked it too Ben, thank you." Alice's voice was smug.

Jasper chuckled quietly at that, I looked up at him.

"He's already sent me at least three texts saying I am to keep an eye on you today."

I scowled, even though part of me like how territorial he was being.

"Bella, what's up?"

I looked up at a very frazzled Mike, with Jessica glaring at me from the other side of the lunch room.

I smiled.

"Nothing much Mike, is there something you need?"

Jasper looked up at him with amusement clear on his face now.

"Well, I was, well we all were, wanted to know I guess, if you wanted to sit with us today?"

His sentence was confusing enough, but I knew what he was asking.

Jasper answered instead.

"Sorry Mike, she's already agreed to sit here with us, maybe another day."

He stared at Jasper for a moment, then nodded and turned on his heel.

I leaned in towards Jasper.

"I don't think he likes you much."

He nodded a smile evident on his face.

Alice piped up now, laughing as she spoke.

"That's what he was aiming for. Both Edward and Emmett made a point of making Mike hate them. Jasper joined in the fun too."

I rolled my eyes laughing.

It must be a guy thing.

"Oh, by the way Bella, Alice told me that you finished a song?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"I was actually wondering, could you send it to Edward?"

He smiled.

"Of course, how about after school?"

I nodded again.

That worked for me.

We drove straight to Alice's house after school, where we all spent two hours in the basement, perfectly my newest song.

When it was finally finished Jasper brought down his laptop and uploaded the song file, attached to an email and pushed the laptop towards me.

I looked up, confused.

"There still needs to be a message sent, I figured you might want to say something."

I smiled and nodded. I sat down and started typing.

_Missing you like crazy, so I figured you should know how much you mean to me. _

_Love always,_

_Bella_

It was short, but he would understand.

Jasper hit send and we all went back upstairs, Alice and I still had homework, and it was getting late.

I threw on my jacket, not having bothered to try and get my boots off. Alice stood next to Jasper, while he looked sadly down at her.

I could almost hear him telling her how much he missed her.

But they didn't talk; it was just the looks that they gave each other.

Where Rose and Emmett, I discovered, were public about their relationship, making it obvious to the swooning girls that he was off limits. Jasper and Alice didn't need the PDA, yet, just by the way they were around each other, the girls always stayed away from Jasper.

I wondered what people saw when they looked at Edward and I.

Other than the huge difference between us.

Not just looks, but styles, attitudes, the way we carried ourselves.

It was a strange match, but one I couldn't be happier with.

I frowned and bit back tears, I missed him.

A lot.

"Come on Bella, it's getting late."

I looked up to find Alice watching me. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and nodded; she seemed to catch on and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back, unable to hide it any longer.

"Let's get you home, there's still some ice cream and chocolate covered popcorn, and we haven't watched all the movies we rented."

I nodded and tried to smile at her attempt to cheer me up, it wasn't working well though.

We rode home in silence and I relaxed in the car, it was his, and this was as close as I would get for the next month.

Alice hurried us through our homework and when we finished she announced that it was a movie night, I got up and checked the phone, Charlie called.

He left a message, letting me know how everything was going, telling me to call him if Alice and I needed anything.

I smiled and walked towards the upstairs to change when there was a knock on the door.

Alice froze, like I did on the bottom step.

I watched the door for a minute, trying to rack my brain for who would be here. It was eight in the evening, this was a small town and most people didn't show up this last without warning.

Alice was by my side in an instant.

I looked at her, making sure she would stay where she was and then made my way over to the door, still somewhat afraid.

I shouldn't have been.

I opened the door and gasped at who was on the other side.

"Hey B."

I gaped at her for a moment before pushing out my nickname for her.

"Rick."

**Huge Twist!! Review, let me know what you think! The weird colored button, press it! **


	10. Goodbye To You

The town smelled the same, different people roamed the streets, but the town itself hadn't changed much

**Ok, so this is a little bit of a short chp. But I wanted to get something out. I started school this past week and it has been crazy! I have a test tomorrow in Anatomy, and I still need to study, but I can't leave you guys without a chp. For here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Her eyes watered and she smiled at me, trying to hide the pain that was etched into her face. That seemed to now dominant her entire being.

I pulled her into a hug, making sure that I held her tightly while she shook.

Alice closed the door behind her and we made our way into the living room. Rick sank to the couch, and held out my board.

I smiled at her while I took it.

"You brought it."

She smiled; it still didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, I told you I would."

Alice stood silently behind me, but I could tell she was resisting the bouncing that normally took over.

I bit my lip, I knew something was wrong, but I also knew that Ricky wasn't one to tell openly. Still the look on her face almost broke me right there.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and finally spoke.

"I guess you two should be introduced. Alice, this is Ricky, Ricky, this is Alice, she's been taking care of me while I've been here."

Ricky smiled at me before turning to Alice, who wasted no time pulling her into a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet, even though I thought you were a guy at first."

Ricky laughed at Alice's comment.

"I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

Alice shrugged.

"No, I just wish that she would ease up on the clothes thing."

Ricky nodding knowingly and they both looked at me. I scowled.

Unbelievable.

Ricky laughed and Alice joined in soon after, I could tell it was off though.

Ricky seemed to be forcing it, she was trying to look strong, when underneath it all, she wasn't right now.

Alice stepped back and smiled at me.

"Alright, since you have someone here, do you think I could go to my house and get a few things? You won't curl into a ball?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sure."

She laughed and Ricky eyed me, a smile growing on her face. Alice filled her in.

"She is head over heels for my brother, who is in fact head over heels for her, but he's away at school and I swear I thought she may have never smiled again."

"Hey! I smiled the last few days."

Alice waved off my comment with her hand, as if it meant nothing.

"Not really. Now like with Edward."

I didn't have any retort for that one, not when it was true.

Ricky raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

Alice smiled and headed out the door, calling over her shoulder while she went.

"I'll be back in a little while. Be good!"

I smiled at the door for a moment before turning back to find the most shocking scene.

A watery eyed Ricky.

I let the shock and horror show on my face, it was the only thing I was feeling.

"I'm happy for you." She whispered.

It clicked then, my world came to a screeching halt.

"Oh Ricky, I'm so sorry."

She nodded, biting her lip now and I pulled her into another hug as tears slipped down her face.

Jason.

Of course, that would be the only thing that would affect her like this.

I pulled her down to the couch, trying to calm myself as I went.

"I'm sorry for showing up like this."

I shook my head.

"Ricky, don't worry about it, just tell me what happened, whose butt do I have to kick?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No one's, I should have known it would happen."

I tilted my head to the side, still afraid to know.

"What would happen? What could possibly come between you two?"

She looked down.

"His family."

A whisper, but I knew what she said.

I also knew what it meant.

He broke his promise to her; he went back on his word and left her, just like everyone else she'd ever known.

Even me, though she doesn't see it that way, I did.

"They called him, and at first he got so angry that they would even think of trying to ask him to leave, but I knew it would happen. He misses them, so much."

I squeezed her arm; I had missed her just as much.

After a shaky breath she went on.

"I got a job, a good one, fixing up cars. I went to his house after work on day and it was so strange, a lot of his things were packed, my stuff was left out though, that's when I got the idea. I want to hate him, but I took him away from his family. How can I hate him for not wanting to give that up? I wouldn't either."

I let the tears fall, just like hers were.

It wasn't fair, Ricky was an amazing person, truly amazing, and she was alone.

She didn't really have a family, not other than Jason and I, but I had to leave, and Jason willingly left.

"It's ok Rick, you still have me, you always will."

I didn't trust my voice above the whisper it was, I couldn't, not when she was so strong still. She looked over at me and her face crumpled, she wiped the tears away from my face.

"Don't cry B, please don't cry."

I nodded and bit my lip, it wasn't helping much and we both crumpled.

I had missed her, and when I left she ended being alone.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there like that, but I knew that by the time we were done we had cried more than we ever have and had reasoned the Jason really wasn't all that great of a guy for her anyway.

Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy, but when it came to Ricky, they always have a rocky path.

Still, he loved her and she loved him more than anything.

It was all the more reason to hate him for me.

He loved her, and he left her, like it was nothing.

"Besides, he looks so bad with his light brown hair, and that tan."

She laughed again and nodded.

I was holding an ice cube to my hand, we had started a fire a little while ago, but when I lit the match I burned my hand.

She wiped the tears from her eyes after laughing hard, looking over at my hand and laughing again.

I scowled.

"Don't say a word."

She held her hands up in surrender.

Finally though, she sighed, and I knew she was done with the light banter.

"Three years, that's a long time, I would have never thought it would end like this."

She stared into the fire and an idea came to me.

It was perfect to Ricky.

I sat forward, dropping the ice back on the towel.

"Then let's rid you of him, let him go."

She looked over at me, a small smile on her lips.

"Alright."

I stood and reached for her hand, when we both were standing I walked us over to the fireplace.

"Take out that picture."

She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, she always kept it with her, and I knew she's been staring at it the whole trip up here.

I sank to the floor and she followed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

She took a long shaky breath and took one long last look at the picture.

I sat in silence, my arms around her shoulders and my chin resting on her shoulder.

Finally, she let it drop into the fire.

As it burned, I remembered those years with the two of them, and with those memories, came words.

I smiled as I sang them out to her.

"Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything that I knew."

She smiled and sang right after me, as if we were on the same link, the same feeling passing threw her too.

"You were the one that I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to."

Tear slipped down her face and after a little while she spoke again.

"He called, while I was in the car, asking me to come back, that he would work it out, but I don't think I want to work it out. Not after this. It's not fair."

I just nodded and kept a hold of her while we watched the picture burn.

Alice came back later with pizza and munchies, movies and of course, chocolate.

She called it the cure to a broken heart.

It was around our third movie when my phone went off. I went to get up, but Alice just paused the movie and smiled sweetly at me.

She knew I hated talking in front of people; I stuck my tongue out and promised myself I wouldn't get embarrassed.

I smiled at the name on the screen, Edward.

"Hey."

I almost heart his smile when he replied.

"My sweet, how has your day been?"

I was always happy to hear from Edward, but trying to tell him how my day was without letting him know just how much it hurt was so hard.

I felt my smile drop a little as I answered.

"It was interesting, lonely."

He could handle that; I could let the little slip.

The sadness in his voice though, it gave me second thoughts.

"It is so very hard to be without you Bella; I wish it weren't like this."

I bit my lip, nodded in agreement, and moved on; I couldn't bear to think about it too much.

"There was a surprise, a good one."

"Really? What in the world could you say was a good surprise? You hate surprises."

I blushed.

I really did hate them.

"Ricky is here, she came to see me."

Edward knew about Ricky, I had told him about her, more than just that night at dinner. I let him know about how she took me in, how she was my family practically. How much I really did miss her.

"That's wonderful Bella, I'm glad she came to you, you need someone to cheer you up."

I smiled and nodded again.

I really needed to stop doing that, he can't see me.

"It is, but still, I miss you."

I heard a gasp and remembered I wasn't alone.

More blushing, great.

I would be red forever.

Alice giggled and Edward heard.

"Guess you are in the middle of something?"

"Not really no."

Lies, but after hearing what happened with Ricky, I suddenly couldn't let him off the phone.

"Bella, it's ok, I've kept you on the phone long enough."

Panic set in now, I had no idea what was wrong with me.

Yes I did, I missed Edward, and with him being so far away, Ricky's story seemed to be taking on a new meaning.

He loved his music, just as he loved me.

I was making him sad, to have one, he couldn't have the other.

The realization hit me, hard, I had no idea if I would be with him next year, I loved singing, but that's not what I was going to Julliard for.

"No, please don't go."

My voice cracked and the look on Ricky's face became concerned, Alice looked worried.

"I don't want to Bella, but you have a friend there, and you have school. Sleep, I will talk to you soon love."

I shook my head, tears stinging my eyes, he sounded so sad, and I needed him so much.

It was all starting to catch up with me now.

"No, Edward, please don't go. I miss you too much, I..I"

_I _couldn't speak anymore, sobs racked through my chest and I realized that I couldn't keep this from him. It would have come out soon enough.

"Bella, Bella! Please don't cry, please." He begged on the line and I felt arms wrap around me.

I sniffed, trying to gain back my control, but it wouldn't come.

"I just miss you Edward, so much. I'm trying so hard, and I thought I could handle this, but I don't know anymore."

My voice broke and became nothing more than whispers.

Edward though, heard everything.

"Bella? What, what are you saying?"

His voice was disbelieving, shocked.

I closed my eyes.

"That I miss you so much, I don't know what to do, I just know that this is killing me."

Edward was silent on the other line.

So I spoke again, I needed to get myself together.

I can't believe I was doing this to him.

"I have to go, I need to calm down. I love you."

"I love you Bella Swan, more than anything I have ever come to know."

I smiled, even though I could barely stand it, I would always smile when he said things like that.

Always.

"I hope it stays like that."

He let out a hallow laugh, nothing like the velvet sound it should have been.

"Don't worry love, it always will be."

I hung the phone up and tried to smile at Ricky before giving into more tears.

So her and Alice held me, just as I did for Ricky.

Alice took over on the comforting and soon enough Ricky had me talking about what he was like, times I had spent with him.

"You are telling me that he wrote you a song?"

I smiled and nodded. Alice scoffed.

"It's not like you haven't written him one too."

I blushed and Ricky's eyebrows rose.

Disbelief clear on her face.

"I thought you said you would never let a guy affect your music."

I bit my lip.

"This one is different; it was for him as a goodbye present."

Alice sighed dreamily and smiled at me.

"Tell her what happened that night."

I blushed again and Ricky squealed.

"What happened!?"

"He told me he loved me."

Alice huffed and sat forward, leveling a stare at me.

"No, he confessed his love for you, it was so romantic. She snuck up to his room in the middle of the night, but he was working the nerve up to come down to her. So they are lying in bed and, well, you tell her the rest."

She had already told Ricky too much, minds as well tell her the rest. I sighed and went on.

"We were actually talking about him going back to school, I told him he needed to and he asked me how he was supposed to write without his passion, his heart, that he couldn't write when his heart wanted me. I actually asked him if he'd just admitted that he loved me."

Ricky's mouth was hanging opened and she smacked my arm. I winced and rubbed it.

"What was that for?"

"For making Alice tell me half of it!"

We all laughed.

"I remember the first time that Edward came up for lunch, he had to find Bella and I in the crowd. Jessica almost jumped him."

I scowled at the memory.

"She's been getting pretty touchy with him."

Ricky spoke up now.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that."

We laughed again and I looked out the window, talking about him was great, but I still missed him. Ricky looked at me, she knew, she always saw threw my blank stares and silence.

Dammit.

"It's late." She mused.

Oh god, just what was she getting at.

Alice nodded. "I say we stay home tomorrow, Bella is already way ahead in her studies, I don't need to be there. Plus, I would hate to leave you along tomorrow, your so much fun Ricky!"

I smiled at the both of them, trying my best o get back into the light hearted conversation, but I knew that once I had let my mind slip to that dull ache in my chest, I couldn't go back.

Ricky kept her gaze fixed on me and those pensive eyes bore deep into mine.

"Bella, you're a terrible mess."

I blushed, but didn't look away.

"I know, I'm trying though."

Alice looked over at me, and seemed to realize that Ricky had more than a point, she was completely right.

"Maybe something more than a day off is in order."

Ricky looked down at her, her eyes smiling like she was.

Deviously.

"Oh how you've read my mind."

Alice smiled sweetly back at her.

"I have to hand it to you Bella; you do know how to pick the positively best people to hang out with. Shall we?"

She looked back to Ricky and she nodded.

"You gather what we need, I'll get her ready."

Alice nodded and danced out of the room, up the stairs and into my room.

I sat there, confused.

"What is she doing?"

Ricky rolled her eyes and got up. She held her hand out to mine.

"Helping you, you said you were dying, we are going to revive you."

Ricky walked over to the door and slipped her shoes on, putting her jacket on. She looked up at me and motioned for me to do the same.

I did it without question.

So we were going somewhere.

Ok.

Alice was still upstairs, Ricky grabbed up her bag, then Alice's.

Now I was only more confused.

"Are we spending the night at Alice's house?"  
Ricky laughed.

She didn't have time to answer; Alice came back down the stairs, holding my bag in her hands.

"Let's go."

I looked at the both of them.

"Where?"

They both laughed and looped their arms through mine as we made our way out to the Volvo.

"Nice car B."

I smiled.

"It's Edward's; he prefers that I drive this one when he can't be here to make sure I'm safe in my truck."

Ricky laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

I turned and watched as she threw the bags in the back seat.

"What?"

Ricky looked over at me.

"Bella, that's not the only reason."

"Why else then?"

"This is a small town right?"

I nodded.

"And everyone here knows whose car this is, right?"

I nodded again.

"The guys mostly though, because it's Edward's, like you."

My mouth popped open, it made sense now.

"That little-"

Ricky cute me off.

"Hot god like creature?"

I blushed. She laughed.

"That's what I thought."

She slipped in and I closed my mouth as I turned to slide into my seat, too bad Alice was already there.

She didn't say anything, just pointed to her normal spot. I took it without asking anything, I would just wait and see what they had planned.

We drove for a while, out of Forks, far out of Forks.

But the roads looked familiar for some reason.

After a while, I couldn't help myself, I asked.

"Alice, where are we going?"

She smiled and pointed at the sign that was about to pass above us.

Washington National Airport.

It dawned on me then.

"No, we can't."

Ricky snorted.

"And why the hell not?"

Alice giggled but kept quiet. I twisted to look at Ricky.

"We can't just fly a crossed the country."

Ricky smiled and got comfortable.

"We are."

"I can't miss school."

"You were going to anyway."

"I can't just leave Charlie like this!"

"He's gone until next week anyway."

I didn't really have any reasons left, not that I really wanted any.

I wanted to jump on that plane more than either one of them could understand.

That didn't make it right though.

I sat in my seat and crossed my arms.

"I don't have the money for a ticket."

Alice opened her mouth but Ricky answered, fast, and she made sure that she was clear.

"Bullshit, I've seen your account, all those races paid off, not to mention your working at that dam store. You have plenty, so do I. Alice can take care herself too. Now, enough excuses, you can't fool either one of us, we are going."

Alice pulled into a parking spot; we managed to get into the parking lot without me noticing. Ricky was out with the bags slung over her shoulder as she made her way to the doors. Alice was opening my door and pulling me out.

"Alice, we can't."

She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, we can."

Ricky looked back and smiled at me.

"We are."

Her words hit me, we were.

I was.

In a few hours I would see Edward, my beautiful, Edward.

**I actually have a lot of the next one written, but before I put it up I need reviews, tell me how you think its going. **

**Please!!**

**Reviews help me a lot and when I know what people like it's easier to write out the chp.s!!**

**So review!**


	11. surprise

I sighed and turned out the bathroom light, finished with trying to erase what I hated so much

**Sorry I've taken so long to update, my niece was born! She is so cute and such a good baby! Anyway, I finally finished it and two new characters are being introduced, I have changed the history of one a little but the other is my own, I wonder if anyone will catch them before they get a bigger part in the story, that won't be till later anyway. **

**Gah! Too much rambling, read!**

E.P.O.V.

"Man, come on, you've been in here for almost a week now."

I kept my view on the ceiling, it was a perfect white, perfect to try and conjure up my memories. Memories of my sweet Bella.

Seth sighed and sank into the chair, his black hair falling somewhat into his face.

Seth and I had grown up around each other, he lived down on the reservation, with Jacob, though the two never really talked. He was a year older than him, so when the both of us headed off for collage we found out it was to the same place.

New York.

He went to Columbia, while I went to Julliard.

"Edward, seriously, you can't stay in here forever. Dude, your shoes are still on, and your in bed, you at least have to talk them off."

That last comment caught me off guard and before I could stop myself I was looking down to find that I was still wearing my shoes. I forced myself to keep lying down while I kicked them off.

Seth laughed from his seat.

"You're pathetic."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Seth has always been persistent. Always.

"I simply find it hard to be here while she is there."

He sighed.

"You love her huh? From what I remember of her, she was funny, can't walk on a flat surface but still, nice. Charlie was always bringing her down to the rez; she was either with Leah or Jake."

My jaw clenched at the name and Seth sighed again.

"Heard about that too. He's a bit thick headed man, but Bella hasn't talked to him since."

Though it was wonderful to hear that she didn't talk to that dog anymore, I still wanted to kill him. Perhaps in another life we weren't the best of friends either, we have never gotten along.

Just as Seth stood my phone rang, I was tempted to answer it, just to get my mind of my new subject.

It clearly wasn't a pleasant one.

Seth picked my phone up off the night stand where I'm sure I had forgotten it a few days ago.

"It's your little sister."

I bit my lip, something that I had picked up from Bella.

I shook my head and turned away, I didn't want to talk to her right now, I didn't need a pep talk, I just needed Bella.

"Whatever man, you're rude. Hello?"

He was talking to Alice; if it weren't for Jasper I might feel uncomfortable about this. It was no secret that Seth could charm with ease, the sad part was he wasn't trying, that's just the way he was.

"Really?!"

He shot forward.

"Oh, ok. It's all good."

Now this was interesting, a conversation that obviously wasn't revolving about how I should be answering my phone when my dear sister calls, not some one else.

Seth looked up at me and sighed.

"Terrible, what did you expect?"

Now I sat up, that was uncalled for. Seth caught my movement and sat back into the chair, getting comfortable.

"In fact Alice, he's stopped taking off his shoes when he lies on the bed."

There was a shrieking sound from the phone and I knew I was dead. Alice had demanded that she prepare my apartment the summer I moved in, we spent a month in our parent's penthouse on the Upper East Side. She picked out everything, including my rules.

The most important on was that shoes do not touch anything but the welcome mat.

"His bed hasn't been made in days either."

More shouting from the phone and I jumped off the bed and dove for him.

Seth bolted from the chair and out into the living room.

"Alice, I have to go, your brother might catch me and get blood on the carpet."

He laughed at whatever reply he got and closed the phone, tossing it onto the coffee table as he dashed to the other side of the apartment.

Sunlight brightly lit the room from the entire two walls that were windows.

I was rather comforted by how they reminded me of home.

"Good, now that you're up, please, shower, brush your teeth, and rejoin the living maybe."

I froze; it was all a ploy to get me out of bed.

It worked too.

"I hate you Clearwater."

His hands went over his heart and he gave me a warm smile.

"Love you too Cullen."

I let out a long breath; I was going to start locking my door.

"I'm taking a shower."

He waved me off and headed towards the T.V.

B.P.O.V.

Alice had packed me something more comfortable for the flight. They weren't my sweats but they were my favorite jeans, and my vans, plus she let me wear a plain long sleeved black shirt.

I was amazed.

When I said as much she laughed and told me that Edward wouldn't want dressed up and fancy, he would want Bella, sweet comfortable Bella.

Ricky laughed at the sweet thing.

About half an hour before we landed Alice disappeared, leaving me and Ricky to ourselves.

"So, not exactly what you were expecting my visit to be like?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope, but I never ceased to be amazed by you."

She laughed and shrugged.

"Bella?"

I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy for you. He sounds amazing."

I smiled.

"He really is."

"Not bad looking either."

We laughed again, she was always telling me I would have a model for a boyfriend, but she was always the one with the great looking guy.

Strange how the table turned.

"That was just a good picture of him."

She scoffed.

"It was on a phone Bella."

I smiled.

"True. But he likes it."

She laughed again.

"I'll bet he does."

I swatted her arm, my mouth hanging open. She burst out in laughter.

"Keep that mind clean please!" I laughed while I spoke, which didn't help her self control either.

Just as we calmed down a loud shrieking came from farther down on the plane.

"HE DID WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Ricky's eyes widened and she looked over at me.

"That sounds a lot like a certain someone we know."

I nodded, staring back at the origin of the sound with her. A few seconds later another high pitched shriek was heard and then nothing.

We sank into our seat, not sure whether to be afraid or embarrassed. A few minutes later Alice came prancing down the isle, smoothing her skirt and shirt.

"Your boyfriend is a sad excuse for a man."

Ricky snickered.

"I would be too when you yell like that Alice."

She smiled down at me, sweet and so evil.

"Oh dearest Bella, you haven't seen _anything _yet."

Thank You for Flying National Air

"Wow B, your man must be pretty good to make it here."

Alice laughed, carefree and happy as we stepped out into the street, the cab driver was already loading our bags, one look at the girls I was with and anyone would.

"He is." I agreed.

Alice hopped into the cab, smiling still.

We pulled away from the curb and in finally hit me, we were in New York.

The smile was too big to hide.

Alice laughed.

"You're going to see him soon."

I nodded.

Ricky smiled.

"You still need my approval."

I laughed.

"I was thinking that tomorrow would be good to hit all the shops. Edward shouldn't mind too much."

Ricky nodded and I grimaced in horror.

Both Ricky and Alice loved shopping; they had both learned that about each other on the plane. I was a goner.

"Miss, are you sure this is where you wanted to go?"

The cab driver looked back at Alice, who smiled and nodded, pointing ahead to a building about four blocks away still.

"There, that's where we need to go."

"Wow."

"Dam." Ricky whistled.

I looked over at Alice.

"That's where he lives?"

She nodded.

"We have a nicer pent house but he insisted on living by himself."

I gaped over at Alice for a moment before throwing a panicked look Ricky's way, this wasn't anything I was used to, that was for sure. Ricky understood that, we came from the same area in Arizona, where pop was nothing more than a buck.

Here I was sure that it was at least two.

As we stood outside the building though, thoughts began to race threw my mind, and those thoughts brought with them the worst kinds of doubts.

Tanya would have seen this place; she would have had to know what it was like living here, and from what Alice told me about her, she lived like this herself.

I never have even been inside one of these fancy places, now I'm in love with a guy who could own one.

Without realizing it I started to shake my head back and forth, this wasn't a place where I belonged.

This wasn't a place that I could make it, I wasn't beautiful or rich, I may be able to sing and play a violin but I wasn't talented like Edward. I couldn't stand next to him in that light, I could hold my head high and proud.

I had nothing to be proud of, or was it that I didn't want to?

No.

It was that I had nothing to be proud of, it could never be that I didn't want to be something place that Edward was, I could always want to be with him.

Always.

"Oh no you don't Bella, you are going in."

Alice's determined voice broke me of my thoughts and I looked back at her.

The look in her eyes told me that my face had given away half of my thoughts. Ricky nodded in agreement and looped her arm through mine while Alice got the other.

I was trapped, and I was glad for it.

I wanted to see Edward more than anything, and they would give me the strength to do it.

The doorman smiled at Alice.

"Good afternoon Miss. Cullen, I wasn't expecting you today."

She smiled and waved his comment off.

"Women can't always be predictable David, predictable is boring and plain, and we are neither."

The elderly man laughed and nodded.

"Isn't that the truth Miss. Alice?"

Alice sent him a dazzling smile before heading towards the elevators she twirled one we were inside and called out to him again.

"David, have the bags sent up? I am surprising my brother."

He smiled and nodded.

"Right away."

The doors closed and Ricky smirked.

"Miss. Alice?"

Alice smiled over at her.

"Yes?"

Ricky laughed and I joined in, it was hard not to.

"It sounds so old fashioned."

Alice shrugged but kept the smile on her face.

"That's the way it is around here, it may be the twenty first century but there are still standards, beside, Miss Alice sounds so cute."

Her comment brought on another round of laughing which abruptly ended when the elevator dinged.

His floor.

I gulped.

"Come on Bella, we can't stand in here all day."

Alice tugged me out into the fancy hallway.

Without pause she led us down towards the end, to a corner door that I knew led to one of the more spacious apartments, that was just how the Cullen's were, they liked open space.

Ricky rubbed my back and then her arms and Alice's were gone.

They both stepped back and smiled at me.

"You can do this B."

I nodded, trying and failing to convince myself.

Alice rolled her eyes and pushed me a little closer to the door, she held something in her hand.

"Here, let yourself in, Seth should be in there waiting."

I nodded faintly remembering a tan faced boy named Seth. Ricky winked and nodded towards the door.

Somehow I managed to push all the doubts out of my mind and turn the key, the door clicked and smoothly pushed open.

The hall was short and opened out into what I was sure was the living room, but I was drawn to the walls that were completely window, like his room back home.

The T.V. was on, but so was the shower, somewhere in the background.

The view from the window walls though, it had my complete attention.

"Bella?"

"Gah!"

I jumped from the voice, I knew it wasn't the velvet that it should be, this one was rougher, and much deeper.

A figure rose from the couch and a smile came a crossed that familiar russet face.

"Bells!"

The smile came back to me, that same smile from the boy on the beach during the bond fires, an older boy who stayed more and Sam and Jared.

"Seth!"

Our tones were hushed but the joy was still evident in them. He scooped me up into a hug and twirled me around before setting me down again.

"I can't believe how much you haven't grown!"

We both laughed, I couldn't say the same about him though, he was huge, just like Jacob.

"You have, wow Seth it's good to see you."

He nodded.

"You too, heard you got Edward hooked, didn't believe until he came back though."

I blushed.

"How come you didn't come home?"

He shrugged.

"Too far, plus I'm waiting for the long holidays, I stayed just outside of the city with Sam and Emily. You remember them right?"

I nodded, how could I not? They were together from day one.

"They live close by so I stay with them a lot, but I see a lot more of Edward since we live in the same city."

"I haven't seen them in a while; maybe while I'm here we could visit."

He nodded.

"Emily would love that, but aren't you here to surprise Edward?"

I nodded, the blush was returning.

Seth grinned and turned the T.V. off. He plopped down on the couch and got comfortable.

"You hold on a just a minute Bells. He'll be done in a second."

Sure enough, the water shut off just as he spoke.

"Finally. Edward! Took you long enough!"

There was shuffling and my heart picked up pace, he was right there.

So close.

"Your one who wanted me up, you could always leave me alone."

The smooth voice made my knees weak.

"And miss the look on your face? No, I don't think so."

Shuffling noises rose from the bathroom and then the door opened.

"Seth, what look?"

He stepped out with a towel over his head, he took a few steps out into the living room while drying then whipped it off, and he brought those piercing green eyes up and froze.

I watched as the sadness that seemed etched in those perfect features died away, replaced by that startling light that I loved. His mouth dropped open, but curved into a smile and those dead forest eyes seemed to come alive.

Seth let out a booming laugh, one that could sound like Emmett.

"That look."

I couldn't help but smile, the dull ache was gone, I couldn't even recall what it felt like. I felt lighter, better.

"Bella." He breathed out my name and it sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded.

His smile grew into that crooked one I lived for.

"Bella!"

His arms were around my waist and suddenly I was being twirled around with him, his brilliant laugh filling the air, joined with mine.

"Your here!"

I nodded and let out another laugh.

"Of course I am! I told you it was too hard!"

He put me on the ground and beamed down at me.

"Still, my dreams have failed me; none have done any justice for you."

A blushed worked its way into my cheeks and he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me.

Seth cleared his throat and we both looked over at him.

"Man, you are so done for. Did I hear you right? My dreams have failed me? God Edward, I knew you were always deep and stuff, but that's just sad. She's got you so bad."

A silvery laugh came from the front hall.

"Like we didn't know that already."

Alice appeared, followed by Ricky.

Edward closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm locking my door."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

His eyes were still closed so I gave him a chaste kiss, it was hard not to give more but, not here, with everyone.

His eyes opened wide and the smile returned as he stared down at me.

"Edward, I want you to meet someone."

I kept a hold of his hand and looked over to Ricky, who watched the both of us.

"This is Ricky, Ricky, this is Edward."'

He smiled gracefully and nodded towards her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, thank you for taking care of my Bella."

My cheeks burned when he said _my Bella. _Ricky noticed too and shot a smile my way.

"Ricky, this is Seth, he grew up on the reservation down the road from us."

Seth stood, his eyes transfixed on Ricky, it took me a moment to realize that her eyes were on him too. He swept a crossed the room in one move and brought her hand up to his mouth.

"Hello." Her voice was smooth, the confidence and interest coming out in perfect harmony.

He smiled down at her as he kissed her hand lightly.

Alice beamed over at me and I realized that she had planned that one. It was hard not to laugh at her expression, I half expected her to purr with satisfaction.

"Your here." Edward marveled.

I blushed and nodded as I laughed again, it was too good to be true, but here I was.

"I'm here."

He smiled and kissed me fore real this time, and it was just as good as I wanted it to be.

Soft and tentive, but there was no mistaking the longing that it held.

He'd missed me just as much as I missed him.

"Cut it out already."

Edward sighed and pulled away but kept his arms around me as he glowered at Seth.

"It's getting late Seth, maybe you should get going." He practically growled at him, Alice laughed and finally intervened.

"No no brother dearest, we are going out tonight. This is Bella's first night in New York, with us anyways, we're having some fun!"

Ricky nodded and picked up my bag.

"So Edward, do you have a bathroom we can use?"

He nodded. "Right down the hall."

Alice smiled and pulled her bag and Ricky's into her arms.

"Let's go Bella!"

I groaned. "I thought I was here to see Edward."

He chuckled.

"You are, and you have seen him, now, get in that bathroom before I make you."

Alice may have been small but I knew for a fact that when Jasper taught her how to fight that she stayed with the habit.

"Alright."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm right out here."

I nodded and tried to keep that in mind as I pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm here too Bells, but could you let Ricky know that too?"

Seth grinned at me with hopeful eyes and I laughed as I nodded.

Now for my torture.

"Bella! I can't believe you!"

Alice stomped her foot at me but I just grinned. Ricky appeared in the doorway looking confused.

"What is all the yelling about?"

Alice pointed wordlessly at me.

"Oh, nice B."

I smiled and nodded, I loved what I was wearing.

Jeans and a plain black shirt, it was comfortable, like my vans. Ricky shook her head as she laughed.

"Just let her for tonight, for Edward."

Alice stood silent a moment then shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Only because you two are hopeless for each other."

She walked out of the bathroom without another word.

I didn't see what she was complaining about, she got to do my hair still; it sat perfectly straight on my head, a little piece clicked back.

Ricky and I made our way out to the living, where Edward stood, a smile playing on those perfect lips.

Ricky looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"God you two got it bad."

I blushed and bit my lip as I hurried to him, hiding in his chest as his arms wrapped around me, I felt his lips on my hair.

"Yes, I do." He whispered.

More blushing and I hid still.

I heard Seth's laugh as he walked past us.

"Come on, there's this cool little club down the block, nothing big and loud."

I pulled my head away from Edward's chest just in time to see him slipping his hand around Ricky's as they made their way out, Alice following behind.

Edward smiled down at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and kept close to him as we walked out.

The walk was short, but I loved watching the city around us, I could see why Edward loved it here.

Everything was so alive.

"Come on."

Seth led the way into the little club and somehow, we lost Alice on the way in.

I looked around for her, but she was just gone, Edward didn't seem to be too worried so I let it go and hunted for a table with them.

The only open one was just off to the right of the stage, it was out of the way but still a good seat, the lone guy up on stage was finishing his song, I smiled at the scene.

I was used to that, only with more people and a band.

A woman sat at a lone table closer to the center of the stage, she watched the guy finish with a sigh, I wondered slightly if she was his girlfriend, she looked young. Her short blonde hair fell a little in her face as she checked her phone. I bit my lip while the I watched her, she seemed to be waiting for something, or somebody.

I knew how it felt, to wait.

Edward's hand tightened around mine and I looked up to smile at him, he was watching me, those green eyes smiling as we stared at one another. He pulled me closer to the table and we sat, Seth and Ricky were already there.

Still no sign of Alice though.

"I can't believe this place is still local, they bring in some of the best talent here."

Seth played with his napkin as he spoke while Edward nodded in agreement, I looked up at the stage.

"Really?"

Seth nodded over at me. Ricky smiled.

"It's fate B."

We both laughed while Seth rolled her eyes but kept smiling and Edward looked over at me, completely serious.

"It truly is, you are amazing Bella, you've seen the crowds back home."

I looked over at Edward, he watched me knowing that I couldn't deny anything, I did have a crowd. But they were just regulars who were there, listening to me or not.

"I guess."

Edward sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"You know, I still haven't heard you sing B."

Ricky had a look on her face, and it was then that a small woman spoke into the mic., and Alice showed up.

"Next to sing for us tonight is Bella."

Alice beamed at me and Ricky laughed highfiving her.

Traitor.

"You didn't Alice."

She nodded and giggled.

"Payback, at least you're comfortable."

I shook my head and hide behind Edward, too bad Ricky was there.

I felt her arms wrapped around me and she whirled me around to face her, her best pout on.

"B, come on, sing our song. Please?"

I knew the song she was referring to, the one that I had started the day we burned the picture, and in her voice, past the light tone, there was the hurt one.

The same one that she used that day.

The day her heart broke.

"Ok." I whispered.

She smiled at me from behind her bangs which I'm sure were now there as more of a way to keep people from realizing that she was close to tears.

"You got this B, your brilliant, always have been."

She pulled me into a hug that I returned.

I made my way up to the stage, grabbing the house guitar on my way up. The girl smiled at me.

"Good luck."

I nodded and smiled.

I slid the strap over my head and walked closer to the mic.

"This one is for you Rick."

She smiled at me and I closed my eyes, remembering the pain in her eyes that day, and the words that just slipped out. The ones that I had committed to memory.

I strummed the notes the notes and then, I just sang.

Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by

I've been searchin' deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm startin' all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I said

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closin' my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything thatI knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not givin' in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And when the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star

The crowd started clapping and Ricky was right there in front, smiling up at me.

When I smiled back it was the best thing, it was her song, I just sang it for her.

**It's kinda short but I had to cut it this way in order for the next few chp.s which won't take me as long to get up, don't worry. So review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Meeting the past

**OK, I know it took a while to update, I'm very sad to anounce that my computer crashed, destroying all of the story, I have to rewrite this and my others, it's taking a while but I couldn't leave you without a chp.s for any longer so enjoy!!**

The night ended just like that, clapping.

Ricky smiled at me as I reached the table again, and we all stayed like that.

Perfect for a night.

If only things could stay that way, perfect forever in a night. If I had known that my perfect night was a last goodbye to simple, I would have held to it more dearly, remembered it more clearly.

If only If only

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bella!"

Alice's voiced dragged me out of my day dream, the view was so pretty from up here, it was hard not to stare.

"Yes?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Edward has class in half an hour, get dressed."

She threw some clothes at me, jeans, my favorite bad t-shirt, and a hoodie. All old, all comfortable, I smiled, at least I wouldn't trip and break my neck in high heals. The smile grew as I slipped into Edward's room to change, I was walking Edward to class today, I actaully got to sit in with him if I wanted to. The radio was on and a song slowly crept into the room, I smiled as The Kooks filled Edward's bedroom, I slipped the volume up so that I could hear it over his shower.

I pulled the hoodie over my head as soon as I had the t-shirt on, I was so cold all the time. Sometimes, like now, it bugged the crap out of me, and it didn't help that I lived in Forks. The place to be for rainy cold weather. I frowned to myself as I thought of Forks, of Charlie, he was going to be so angry when I got home. If he beat me home that was, of course knowing my luck we would be driving right next to eachother. My brow creased more and I heard a chuckled from behind me.

I whipped around to find a shirtless Edward standing there, watching me.

Was he trying to kill me? Forget the fact he just scared the crap out of me, he was shirtless, in the bedroom with me, what the hell kind of punishment was that?

I stared for a moment before looking away, blushing as I did.

He straight out laughed then.

"Is there something wrong with the view?"

I scoffed. He knew what he was doing.

"Hardly, that's the problem, do you want to get jumped?"

A smile crossed his face, divious and lustful.

"Are you offering?"

I tried not to smile, but with his light mood it was hard not to.

"Maybe."

Two could play at this game.

A perfect eyebrow arched and he moved towards me, my breathing caught in my throat.

"Maybe? I'm only a maybe Bella?"

His hands roamed over my shoulders, down my arms and up my back, all the way up to my neck, where his long delicate fingers played on my skin. I tried not to shudder, and so far it was good. As long as I kept my mind off the fact that those long fingers were attached to a god who was standing right before me, asking me if I would jump him.

It was a hell yes, but he didn't need me to say that.

I held my voice steady and kept it even as I spoke.

"On a good day your a most likely."

Disbelief crossed his face, but it was soon hidden with another coy smile. I was normaly a pushover when it came to this game, but not today.

I would have been able to keep this up too, if he hadn't went and changed his tactics, if he hadn't done what he did.

His face closed in on mine and his lips skimmed along my jaw line, down my throat and along my collarbone, slowly his arms constricted around me, then loosened so his hands were free to roam my sides. He walked up back to the bed, pulling my sweatshirt off as we went.

I felt the soft comforter beneath me and smiled, I wasn't nervous, I wasn't even scared, I wanted this, with him. his lips moved back up my throat, to my ear as his hands danced up my sides.

In low, luring breaths, he spoke in whispers. Whispers coated in lust.

"My sweet Bella, you are an always, an anytime and all the time."

He brought his face to mine and stared, those emerald green eyes stirring with the same emotion that was sending the heat waves through my body.

"Prove it."

His lips met mine, and all life outside the room was forgotten, Alice, Seth, Ricky, Jasper, class. Nothing matter other than the fact that both of us were here, right now in his room. My hands slid into his wet hair and his slipped under my shirt, soon enough he was tugging at the bottom and without even realizing it, taking it off. My fingers played along the lines of muscle on his chest, down his stomach. He groaned into my mouth and I tried not to purr with satisfaction. I dipped lower to the button and was pleased when his hands roamed to do the same. I pulled his down first, moving them off with my legs, where he had longer arms and made it easy for me to shimmy out of mine. He smiled up at me when he pulled back and kissed my tattoo, his fingers playing along my underwear. Now I couldn't control the shiver from his touch and he smiled as he made his way back up to my lips, I bit at his bottom lip and earned myself another groan. I wasn't expecting the rest of his reaction though, both hands gripped my hips and pulled me to him. I gasp at the feeling of being so close to him, but I was even more surprised at how nice it felt, being this close.

It did nothing but give us more reason to become all the closer.

I played along the line of his boxers, pulled them down little by little as I went. His fingers slipped under my bra strap and pulled it down my shoulder, kissing along the line of where it had been. His other hand was slipping to the small of my back, lifting me closer to him. His hand slipped through the top of my thong, just enough to drive me crazy, he was such a tease.

But I could be just as bad.

I gave one last tug on his boxers, pleased when they seemed to come further down, then I let my hand slip and brought it right back up to his stomach as _he _gasped.

I smiled up at him, making it sweet and innocent, after all, I hadn't meant to.

His eyes watched mine and he brought his hand from the small of my back to my neck and pulled me up to him, allowing me a kiss.

"Bella! Edward!"

Alice threw the door opened, Ricky standing behind her, but I didn't notice that, not right away.

It was all Edward's fault, him and his damed kisses.

Alice threw a hand over her eyes.

"Oh my god!"

He looked over, bringing his body over mine, not that it mattered, I just flashed his sister. I pulled up his boxers, hiding the delicous hip bone that had been showing. Edward pulled the bottom of the blanket over us, I couldn't believe this, we were laying acrossed the bed, in perfect sight for anyone who walked through the door.

"Yes Alice?"

I surprised myself by sounding calm, but Edward's body was covering mine, and I could feel every single muscle against me, I was more than comfortable. Ricky grinned and pulled Alice back as she answered.

"Oh nothing, Enjoy your morning shag, but you may want to hurry, Edward's class starts soon."

She closed the door and took Alice along with her. I watched the door for a moment, then looked back up at Edward, who was shaking his head and heaving a sigh.

"Why can't I ever have you to myself?"

I shrugged. "You will."

He stared right down at me. "Yes, but next time we are kicking everyone out and locking the doors."

I nodded and laughed, he joined me.

"Let's get dressed, I still get to walk you to class."

He grinned and helped me up, handing me my pants and shit, my hoodie was on the floor by the windows. I threw it back in just in time to see him buttoning up a black shirt, it took everything I had not to take it right back off.

He smiled over at me. "Ready?"

I nodded and took his hand as we made out way out to the living room, where a beaming Seth and Ricky sat, along with a horrified Alice.

"Morning." I smiled at Ricky, who laughed and nodded.

"I suppose you did have a good morning didn't you?"

I couldn't stop the blush, but Edward came to rescue.

"I would like to think so." He grinned down at me.

Alice shook her head, her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you!" she chanted it over and over.

Seth laughed and slipped his arm around Ricky's shoulders.

"At least you won't be grumpy anymore." He laughed again when Edward glared at him.

I pulled him towards the door.

"We're leaving now!"

The city blocks were beautiful, I smiled and watched the people go about their lives, it was simply amazing. The hand holding mine gave it a squeeze and I brought my attention back to him.

"What would you say to sitting in the studio with me?"

I smiled and nodded. "I would love it."

He laughed.

"Good, I was hoping for that answer." We crossed a stone court yard and into an old building, singing in it's perfection.

I held my breath as we crossed through the doors, it was strange to thing that if everything went well, I would be here with Edward next year. The thought brought a smile to my face, I would be here with Edward. The halls were filled with students, one stuck out though. I tapped Edward's shoulder and he looked down at me. I pointed at the little dark girl, a boy who looked identical to her standing beside her, they stood with a group of people laughing and smiling.

"Is that the freshman dancer Jane? The one that everyone was raving about?"

He smiled and nodded.

"That's her brother" He pointed out the boy next to her. " they both attend dance class, but I believe her brother is in the orchestra as well."

"Wow." I breathed.

I'd heard about her, one of the many students who deserved to be here, she was flawless, fluid in all her movements, graceful. I could only hope to be half as good with my piece for Adiution in a few months. Edward giuded further down the hall, a few people greeting him along the way, he smiled an easy smile back at them as we pasted.

He really loved it here, you could tell by the look in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt over how he'd been acting the past few days, just becuase I was still in Forks.

We reached the end of the hall and Edward opened the double doors into a rounded room, a gran piano sitting in the middle, waiting for him.

"Here we are."

I smiled and walked over to the instrument, I'd never been understand just how his hands moved with such ease, but the thrill I felt at listening to him play was what bounced around in my chest now.

He sat down and pulled me next to him, I stared in awe as he warmed up with pieces that had taken me forever to play right. I watched as he closed his eyes and drifted into a new tune, one that sang to him just as the piano did to him. I couldn't help myself as I tested out the words that wouldn't stay locked up any longer.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again"

His hands froze and he looked down at me, I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

He half smiled but the look in his eyes didn't go away. It took me a moment to realize that what ever was going through his head was a brillant idea. I watched as the smile grew more prenounced and he grew more smug.

"Bella, what would you say if I were to tell you that applying in more ways than one to Juliard is acceptable?"

I laughed. "Then I would say let's get to it! I'm gonna need all the help I can to get in, I'm seriously lacking in the talent department."

He groaned and frowned down at me, but he shook his head and began playing again, the same tune.

"Sing again, while I play."

His hands grazed acrossed the keys and I closed my eyes, singing as the wrods crossed through my mind, smiling when I noticed that my voice didn't sound horrid next to Edward's graceful sound.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

I looked over at him as he started around round of music, building back upto the chorus I'd just sang. I watched his eyes as they watched mine, I sang to him, smiling as my words began to sound more and more about what I felt around him. What I wished for with him, what I longed for.

"Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down,  
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope. "

The tune drew to a close soon after my voice died away and Edward grinned down at me. It was wonderful, it was perfect, well it was Edward.

"Could you find a place to add your violin to the piece?"

I thought for a moment, letting the idea sink in, I nodded my head when I could. The smile grew as I grasped what his idea had been, I threw my arms around him, laughing when he chuckled around would his own arms around me.

"Edward that's brillant! It's wonderful!! Thank you so much!"

He laughed out loud now, shaking his head as he looked down at me.

"That, my Bella, had nothing to with me. I believe you were the one who was singing."

I rolled my eyes but kept smiling. Whatever he wanted to say was fine, I sitll knew that he was the reason this idea was even being thrown around.

Him and his dam perfect piano skills.

Was there anything he couldn't do?

'Get you alone apparently' the voice in my head said smugly. I blushed and looked down. It appeared that for the moment we just couldn't get a second alone.

"By the way, thank you for sending you song."

I smiled at the memory of working on it with Jasper for the evening, Alice was beaming while she stood right next to him the entire time. I had enjoyed writing it, but it had been more fun to sing it, knowing that I was doing so just for him.

"Anytime."

He pulled me up from the bench and we made our way out.

"You still have to walk me to class Miss. Swan, and I would like that very much, so we should go before Alice gets here and takes you from me again."

We both frowned at the thought, though for different reasons. Edward thought it was all good andwell that Alice played Bella Barbie, he just didn't like the fact she always cut out time short with her impatience to shop. I just hated the whole thing, I hated shopping with the evil little knome and I sure as hell hated being apart from Edward. The building he needed to head towards wasn't that far off, so I huddled close to his side and smiled when his arm wound around me.

"I wish for time to move faster, all the closer to next year, with you here." He mumbled.

The thought was fantasy in it's best form for me. Being with Edward while I was learning about the one thing I loved almost as much as him. Music. We rounded the corner towards the front of the building, only to have me bump into someone.

Someone tall, with honeyblonde hair falling into her face, priceless golden brown eyes, perfect paled skin, naming all of her perfection would just be plain mean. Yet here it stood for all to see, she held herself steady and looked up from the ipod she'd been holding.

"Excuse me. Oh, Edward." The lust in her voice stopped me cold, I knew who this was.

My entire world stopped as Edward greeted her sadly.

"Tanya."

**Oh now things start to get interesting. I wanna know what you guys think about the who Edward being sad when he sees her thing. Reviews please! I have to rewrite all the future chp.s so let me know if there is something you want explained or made a bigger part of the plot. Now would be the time to do it! Thanks yous!!!! Review please!!!**


	13. Sneak Peak!

**Hello everybody!!**

**I want to thank all of those who have already reviewed!! It was so great to get feedback so soon after posting, I've got almost twenty in under 24 hours! Hurah!!! If you haven't reviewed please review, it's great to read what you all think!!**

**As requested and a thank you for all who read and reviewed after I took so long to update (sorry about that, it is excplained why in my last chp.) I have posted a sneak peak of the next chp.! It's a big one. Alot happens with Bella and Edward, so I figured that while I tweak the lastest remake I'd give you all something to think about. Don't worry though, the next chp. should be out within a day or two. **

**ALSO!! Since Sing For Me is by far the most popular of my stories most updates in the near furture will be on it, I will add to my other stories as well, when I complete a chp. **

**Now, on with you and READ!!!**

**-RoSe-**

Chp.12 Dreams and Nightmares

Everything had come crashing down around in a matter of seconds. The look on his face told me everything, I was the stand in for her. She was the real thing, she was it, his one and only. The pinching in my chest was back, but I couldn't find any reason to hate him for it. After meeting her, I could see why she was it. She was graceful and kind, beautiful and smart. She fit with him, standing there by his side. That was her spot, and only she could really fill it.

I watched un a numb state, feeling meant little to me now, I'd given it all to him.

Edward spoke again, a smile growing on his face. He was happy, without me.

Another small tear to my heart.

But her reaction to his words was not at all what I expected, in fact, I don't think it was a sane reaction at all.

Her face grew surprised with hatred, but Edward kept smiling.

What the hell?

Without warning, her hand swung acrossed his face.

The impact made a loud sound and I was moving. Without thought or reason as to why, just what I suddenly felt. Edward was being hit for nothing, and it wasn't even by me, the one who should hit him in this case. Though I couldn't fathom a reason why I would hit him for choosing her, but in every teen show I've seen the slapping is exactly what happens. Of course, they're all beauty queens and I'm well, me.

I crossed the courtyard and called out to from as I got closer.

"Edward!"

His eyes met mine and for some strange reason I saw love, the same love he'd shown me for the last few months. It quickly changed though into confusion and then finally, into fear. I knew my own anger at what had happened was spilling into my eyes, but why was he scared?

But that was all I got the chance to see.

Tanya's head whipped towards me and a shrill voice screamed as she turned and headed my way.

"You stupid little bitch!!!"

It took a moment to realize that she'd said those words.

Then it all hit.

She was angry at me, she was headed right towards me and her fist was clenched.

Uh Oh.

**Oh yes, it gets pretty interesting next chp. now why would Tanya be so angry? REVIEW!!! tell me what you think is going to happen!!**

**CONTEST!!!**

**I've never posted a contest on here before but I believe that it would be fun, and about time for one. **

**Who ever can guess the name, singer and where the song is from in the last chp. will get the next chp. before it is posted! **


	14. Dreams and Nightmares part I

She looked up at him, though she herself was tall, he still towered over the both of us. His arm was still around my waist, even with her watching, and it wasn't until she spook again that I realized he hadn't noticed.

"Edward, how have you been?"

Where his voice was sad when he greeted her, she wasn't at all sad. Her polite tone implied quite the opposite.

His smile became happy, his arm tightened around me and his eyes met mine for a moment.

"I've been good actually, I hope you have been doing good too?"

For the first time she looked down, following his gaze, her entire posture froze when she saw his arm around me. I stood straighter as she stared at me, the sudden fire in the pit of my stomach had nothing to do with Edward, it had everything to do with her stare. The look on her face become cold, detatched.

She turned her attention back up to Edward, it was only then that I saw the hurt that was there in her eyes as well.

"Not as well as you seem to be, no."

He grimaced and looked down at me, pain setting in to his features again. Anger welled up at the effect she was having, I had only got him back, and now she showed up, taking away the happiness we'd seemed to have found. I looked over to Tanya, who was watching the entire exchange, a private one between a couple that most would politly look away for.

It didn't seem to be the case with her.

Our eyes met and I was surprised at the cool tone in my own voice.

"It's nice to meet you Tanya, I'm Bella. I'm sorry to cut our meeting short, but Edward has class."

I gripped Edward's hand and moved around her, Edward fell into step beside me, biting back a smile. I looked over my shoulder just before turned out of sight.

"Maybe we can get together sometime soon, I would love to get to know one of Edward's friends."

Her jaw tightened as she nodded, she understood completely what was going on, and the look on her face told me that she accepted it. Still, it made me uneasy how she only nodded, I tried to push that feeling away, he was mine, and she was crazy not to see that.

We rounded the corner, leaving Tanya behind and bringing our destination into view. Edward's smile was small.

"That wasn't very nice Bella."

I wasn't about to be told that I had done something wrong, like I was a child or something, so I smiled politly up at him.

"Niether was hitting Jacob in the face the first night you met him, seems like no one is being nice these days."

Shock splattered acrossed his face, followed by a laugh.

"I guess your right."

I shrugged, his arm wound around my waist again and I sighed, leaning closer to him. I knew that I could never blame him for hitting Jacob now.

Tanya had only been making polite conversation with him and I couldn't control myself, if she had kissed him, I would have been all over her.

"I'm sorry you have to meet her like that, I had rather hoped that she would have not crossed paths with us today."

He sounded so sad, I gripped his hand tighter and stopped walking, he turned towards me, those green eyes staring down at me.

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me, I can't hate you because you have a past Edward. That wouldn't be right."

It took so much to say I was ok with Tanya staring at him like she was pinning for him, she most likely was, but the hurt in Edward's eyes, that was worse.

Worse that any goddess ex that might be walking around campus.

His lips curled up in a smile, he sighed and cupped my face in his hands.

"Your amazing Isabella Swan, did you know that?"

I shrugged and brought my eyes up to his.

"I try."

He laughed and kissed me.

It was sweet, like all his kisses, and it left me feeling light headed.

"I will see you after class."

I nodded and he kissed me once more before turning and heading into the building in front of us. I watched him until his figure dissapeared into the crowd of other students making their way to class, and just like that, I was alone again.

Alice told me to wait at the benchs in front of Edward's class, and after turning around, I found them, acrossed the lawn. I didn't think about looking at which benches to sit at, they all seemed the same to me, but I should have.

I didn't see her until I was right there, I didn't notice the pale bare shoulders, or the honey blonde hair.

But she noticed me.

"Bella."

I took in a deep breath and sat down, there wasn't much else I could do.

"Hi Tanya."

I was hoping desperatly that Alice would call my cell and say she was running early, and she was waiting for me on the other side of campus. The farthest away from Tanya and this dam bench. Maybe Ricky would appear and kick her ass just for being here, the thought sounded so great, until I reminded myself that at one point Edward had cared for her.

And above all else, that meant that at some point, to some extent, she was a good person.

"He's a wonderful person, nothing like anyone that you'll ever met."

I didn't expect the polite conversation from the girl beside me, in fact, I expected just the opppsite.

It shows just how used to dealing with high school I am, always expect the claws. Thats not how it always is though, there was a world beyond those horrible four years.

"I know."

My voice sounded normal and I found myself looking over at her.

She really was beautiful, someone who you would expect to see next to Edward.

"I was horrid to him you know, I don't know what came over me, but suddenly, nothing seemed good enough. Not my dancing, not my furture, not even Edward."

I looked down at my converse, wondering what that would feel like, if suddenly my music, or the choices I'd made, the people I cared about, if they weren't enough to keep me sane. Would I do the same thing Tanya had done?

Edward's face flashed before my eyes and I knew right then.

No, no matter what I thought what wasn't good enough, I couldn't ever do that to Edward, because no matter what, he's more than I could ever ask for.

In the truth of things, he was too for me, not that other way around.

"I hope that he can forgive me one day, what I did, it wasn't at all what we had planned for."

Wait, we?

I turned to look at her, she was staring out at the street, watching the cars.

"Planned for?"

She let out a light laugh and nodded.

"We had a plan, he told me that it was his way of making sure we would always be together. We even said that we would have our first time together, that it would be special because we loved one another."

We didn't have a plan, we only had the phone calls and impromptu trips that Alice arranged.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

It was partly my manners, and partly that I really did feel sorry that she didn't get the happy ending she wanted.

"I'm sorry things won't work out for you too."

My breathing stopped cold, I let out the ragged breath and stared over at her.

"What?"

She finally lifted her gaze to mine and in those eyes was the cold truth of her thoughts. My stomach twisted up in knots.

"I know who you are Bella, and I know right now, you don't belong in our world, you can't handle someone like Edward. We have been with eachother since we first got here, and I have spent the better part of the last few months trying to smooth over our...troubles. A small town girl, a fling, that is what this is, his way of rebeling."

She spoke with a sureness I would never have, one that I wouldn't have ever used.

That was the difference between us.

She was everything I wasn't, everything Edward needed.

Yet the bitchness wasn't there, only a cold truth.

I was right about one thing, this wasn't at all high school.

"I didn't think he would let things go on this, but I guess he is enjoying more than I expected. I suppose though that it is all in good deserving, but it's been long enough, I'm don't playing around."

She stood then, smoothing out her leggings and jacket. Those golden eyes looked down at me and still there was nothing other than her truth in them.

"I'm sorry that it has to end like this Bella, really, I am, but, it's best now that you understand. I don't want him to have to wait and have to hurt you more."

I didn't get a chance to say anything to her, she was walking away before I could say much of anything.

And just like that I was alone, waiting for Alice, waiting for this dreaming come crashing down around me. Tanya had made all too much sense.

This wasn't my world, it was theirs.


	15. Dreams and Nightmares part II

Though the bench would have worked well enough to sit and muse through my mess, I couldn't stay there. Alice would show up soon and my new found sense of truth wouldn't agree with her plans for the rest of the trip.

But I didn't plan to stay, Tanya's words made sense, much more than Edward and I ever could. We belonged to two very different.

I stood and moved through the crowd without any problem, I blended in easy, I looked like the rest of the people who were here for music, and strangely, the song I heard helped me. A boy stood in the middle of the rushing students, playing his soft song, his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face.

I miss the sound of your voice  
I miss the rush of your skin  
I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

He strummed more notes and I couldn't help but smile, being reminded of the afternoons I'd spent locked up in the music room at my old school. The Hours spent with Ricky, laughing and dancing around in our underwear, the lazy afternoons spent in the car skipping class. Those were things that I could love; those were things that belonged to me, rightfully.

Blonde hair splashed in his face as he sang a strong face that seemed to soften while he played. This was his song; it was in the way his hands moved along the strings, the ease that was on his face while he sang. His song drifted over the crowds, and I couldn't help but stop and watch him, he was so peaceful, so in love with his music.

The way that I used to be, the way I was falling in love with Edward.

I bit my lip and sighed, he wasn't mine to love, that much was clear from the way Tanya spoke.

His eyes opened, ocean deep blue eyes stared at me, a slow smile came across his face.

"I hope you've enjoyed the song."

I nodded smiling at him. "Very much so, yes."

He nodded and slung his guitar under his shoulder, then without pause he stepped forward and extended his hand, a southern accent coming through.

"I'm Peter; it's very nice to meet you."

His hand was bigger than mine, rougher than I was used to, yet hearing the accent, it wasn't surprising. I enjoyed the warmth they brought to mine and I found myself speaking with ease to him, like we were age old friends.

"I'm Bella."

He smiled and stood straight, giving him a good four and five inches over me, I seriously needed to start wearing heels, or grow.

"A sad smile on a beautiful girl is a crime, has anyone ever told you that?"

I felt my eyes widen up at him in surprised and embarrassment, I didn't think my face gave me away like that. I looked away.

"I, um, no. No one has ever told me that before."

He nodded and smiled.

"Well, where I come from, it is. It does make me wonder what could have you so sad."

I bit my lip again and looked around, wondering if maybe I should have waited for Alice anyway. He laughed, it sounded smooth, like honey.

"Alright, then why don't we get some coffee? I could use a pick me up after all that standing and I'm sure some coffee couldn't hurt?"

I looked back at him, those simple eyes, that light hair, the small town smile on his face, it was all so easy. I needed easy for a little while, so I nodded and smiled.

"Coffee would be good."

His smile returned and he offered his arm, like a true gentleman.

"So, Bella, how are you enjoying the big city?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Isn't that the most over used line?"

He laughed again too. "I suppose so, but the only other question I can think to ask is how long you've been singing."

I looked up at him in surprise again, to which he smiled and shrugged as we crossed the street.

"The way you stood, listening to my song, the look on your face. You looked like someone who knew exactly the feeling that I get in my stomach every time I sing."

I found myself smiling and sighed, enjoying the gentle breeze that swept a crossed my face.

"Ever since I was little, it's my drug of choice so to speak."

He nodded. "I can understand that, I would wager that you voice matches your beauty."

The blush made its way across my face again and he chuckled.

"How long have you been singing?"

He smiled. "Oh, since I was a boy, where I'm from singing is a way of talking. My Ma sings, so does my Pa, even my sisters. I just decided to do something with it."

"Well you have a wonderful voice."

"Thank you."

He stopped in front of a coffee shop, I could make out a few people inside, not too crowded. He opened the door for me and I felt a wave of warmth wash over my face, tickling my nose. I stepped in, I'd felt like I'd been coming here all my life, it was that kind of comfortable. He smiled at me before going up and ordering, I wondered over towards the paintings on the wall.

Sky lines, from everywhere, some I could recognize, most were places I had never been. Japan, Big Ben, Paris, all beautiful. The quiet murmur of people in the background only seemed to make the paintings come more alive.

"Marge has been to a lot of places in her life."

I looked up towards Peter, who now stood next to me admiring the paintings as well.

"I hope I can get there too one day."

He smiled down at me. "Oh, you, I am sure, will."

He handed me the cup of coffee and I slipped onto the stool near the wall, a small tall table between us as he slipped into the seat a crossed from me. He sipped his coffee, waiting, for my story.

Which without thought I began to give to him.

"I am in love with a boy, who is miles out of my league, and today I meet the girl who has his heart, and she is perfect and completely right. Edward is like no one else, I love just watching him play his piano sometimes, he's amazing really. I should have known from the start that he couldn't love me, but I wanted so badly to believe that he could. I just, I guess that liked pretending."

I didn't realize I was crying until Peter's hand wiped away a tear that slid down my cheek. His eyes were sad, and it was heartbreaking.

"No one will ever be out of your league Bella, be sure of that. As for the girl who has his heart, I would bet my life that she is you."

I scoffed and started at him.

"You barely know me and you have no clue who or what I'm talking about, so how is it you can sit there and straight faced tell me these things when I can't even say them myself? If what you were saying is true that shouldn't I know it too?"

He sat back into his seat and took another sip of his coffee before answering.

"Maybe because I can see what is on your face when you talk about him, and no one in their right mind would turn away from that kind of love."

I crossed my arms on the table and looked him in the eye as I spoke.

"Let's say though that I'm right, that he doesn't love me back like I wanted him too, where does that leave me?"

He sighed and looked down at his cup.

"It leaves you heartbroken."

The air in my lungs seemed to disappear and I looked down at my own cup.

"What am I supposed to do with that? How do I pick up the pieces?"

He let out a quiet, pained laugh. "I said heartbroken, not lost, not dead. You savor what you had, and you live, you look for it again, but these options only apply to those who are heartbroken, which I don't suppose you are."

I stared up at him in confusion.

"How do you know so much about this stuff? Don't I get to hear your story?"

He smiled sadly again and met my eyes as he spoke.

"My heart will always belong to a girl back home, one whom entrances me. Her name is Charlotte, we had been together for a long time before I left, and I would have stayed and married her, but, I didn't see that she was bored with me. I didn't ever see that she didn't want to stay with me."

I gasped, trying to make sense of that. "How do you know she was bored?"

He shrugged. "shortly after I started talking with my parents about going someplace close for music she and I started having problems, she seemed distant and when I tried getting closer she'd push farther away. I guess she must have sensed I was getting ready to propose, I carried around the ring with me for weeks."

I could just see a beautiful blonde, soft faced girl listening on the other side of the kitchen door while the love of her life said he'd settle for someplace close to a small town. I could hear the lie that she told him to make sure he'd left, because I would do that same thing.

If you love someone, you set them free.

I gasped at my realization and grabbed his hand. This was my one truth, through everything else I'd heard today, through everything thing I'd felt and realized. That was true, setting them free was a true test of your love, and though she had, he hadn't seen it that way.

"You go back to her; she loves you just as much as you love her."

He stared at me. "She asked that I leave, that I go after my music."

I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh, for being perceptive he was pretty thick headed.

"She loves you, remember that, and please, don't sit here and play the tortured artist. Go after her, you have your music, you always will, make sure you'll have her."

His eyes widened, he froze, like a blind man seeing for the first time, as if I'd finally solved a puzzle for him. Then, a smile broke a crossed his face and his hands closed around mine, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"As long as your own words don't fall upon your deaf ears."

I cocked my head to the side, confused, what did my deaf ears have anything to do with this? He laughed, a light sound, like the honey, but as if he were free.

Maybe he finally was.

"Go to him; see for yourself just how much he loves you back."

I sighed and shook my head. "This isn't about me,"

"Isn't it? Your own words solve your problem, we can never only run."

Run.

I let out a laugh, wasn't that the truth? Yet he was right, I did deserve that, a goodbye. My heart fluttered at the hope that he'd maybe love me too, but I pushed it down, shrunk away from the feeling, the hope that had already begun to grow.

Those blue eyes watched mine, determined and begging at the same time.

Naturally, I broke.

"Alright, if you go, I'll go."

He smiled and stood up, my hand still in his.

"I will walk you back, if only to make sure you don't run."

His grin matched the lightness in his eyes now, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

He could call me a coward, he could say I ran, he was right, only because he was doing the same things too.

Peter kept his promise; he walked me back, standing right by my side while we crossed the last street, tugging me across the campus grounds until we were close the were I knew Edward's practice room would be, where I was supposed to meet Alice earlier. She'd texted me, and when that didn't get a reply right away it was a call. I only waited until she had called to text her back and let her know I needed to think, that I had some things to take care of. Ricky must have been with her, she would have never let me off with just that, but Rick knew me and she understood the need to be alone.

Yet the entire time, I only saw with more clarity just how much I loved Edward. How much I needed him, and how everything I did would lead back to him.

I was hooked, and yet I knew I couldn't have him, but I needed him, and I deserved a goodbye.

"If you keep getting pale like that, I may start to think someone poisoned your coffee."

I looked up at Peter, who smiled sadly down at me. I took a deep breath and tried to remind myself to breathe.

"I just want to leave with some of my pride and grace intact, I don't want a scene with Tanya and I definitely do not need to be told that I am not the love of some one's life, knowing is enough."

Yet I couldn't bring myself to think about that, about what this entire relationship meant, until we made it about half way to the benches, where my worst fear was coming true.

Everything had come crashing down around in a matter of seconds. The look on his face told me everything; I was the stand in for her. She was the real thing, she was it, his one and only. The pinching in my chest was back, but I couldn't find any reason to hate him for it. After meeting her, I could see why she was it. She was graceful and kind, beautiful and smart. She fit with him, standing there by his side. That was her spot, and only she could really fill it.

I watched in a numb state, feeling meant little to me now, I'd given it all to him.

Edward spoke again, a smile growing on his face. He was happy, without me.

Another small tear to my heart.

But her reaction to his words was not at all what I expected, in fact, I don't think it was a sane reaction at all.

Her face grew surprised with hatred, but Edward kept smiling.

What the hell?

Without warning, her hand swung a crossed his face.

The impact made a loud sound and I was moving. Without thought or reason as to why, just what I suddenly felt. Edward was being hit for nothing, and it wasn't even by me, the one who should hit him in this case. Though I couldn't fathom a reason why I would hit him for choosing her, but in every teen show I've seen the slapping is exactly what happens. Of course, they're all beauty queens and I'm well, me.

I crossed the courtyard and called out to him as I got closer.

"Edward!"

His eyes met mine and for some strange reason I saw love, the same love he'd shown me for the last few months. It quickly changed though into confusion and then finally, into fear. I knew my own anger at what had happened was spilling into my eyes, but why was he scared?

But that was all I got the chance to see.

Tanya's head whipped towards me and a shrill voice screamed as she turned and headed my way.

"You stupid little bitch!!!"

It took a moment to realize that she'd said those words.

Then it all hit.

She was angry at me, she was headed right towards me and her fist was clenched.

Uh Oh.

I knew I could move, in fact, all my instincts were screaming to run.

But my brain was still stuck on the loving look he'd given me, why was there so much love in that look? My heart was screaming that he loved me just the way I loved him, that I was being once again, a dumbass.

It would explain why Tanya was racing at me now, why she was screaming at me, why Edward was racing right after her.

Yet it seemed to be so slowly as she came at me, until I could finally move, until I finally figured it out.

He loved me too.

"You've ruined everything! You can't have him, he's mine!"

Big hands gripped me, pulling me back behind Peter, I realized it was Peter who was moving me, Tanya froze, only for a second, than more hatred spilled across her features.

"Now I don't believe that is true is it Tanya?"

His lips twisted into a sneer while she gazed at him.

"Well it's just got to be Peter to save the day doesn't it? You have no idea what's going on here, so move along."

I heard a car door slam and I should have known right then and there that it was about to get ugly, Alice style.

"Then why don't I just step in since I know dam well what's going on here." Her voice was filled with venom and within seconds she was by my side.

Tanya was only stopped for a second by Alice's appearance.

"Don't start with me you pocket sized witch, it's time to stop playing in your brother's relationships."

Maybe it was the fact that she'd been asking for it by that point, or just the fact that I owed my happiness to Alice or that Alice was my friend, but I couldn't control my temper anymore. I pulled out of peters grasp and made my way towards her, she wasted no time raising her hand.

Yet it never came down.

A pale hand griped her wrist, as little hands pulled at my arm.

She gasped and looked over as Edward stood, stone faced.

"You will not lay a hand on my Bella, that much I will promise you Tanya. If you do, woman or not, I will pay you back better than you gave."

She thrashed a little before sneering at him.

"She ruined everything! Your stupid little Bella!"

I could see the tightening in his jaw, and I spoke without a second thought.

"She's not worth this Edward; she's not worth any of this."

He looked over at me, his eyes softened and he nodded, letting go of her hand and moving towards me he agreed.

I reached for his hand and he pulled me to him, while I should have been watched for my deviously black haired bomb shell friend.

Ricky.

I didn't see her moving so dam fast, but I heard her words before I heard the crack that I assumed had to be Tanya's nose.

"Maybe not for you two, but it's plenty worth it for me."

I gasped and jumped when Tanya screamed more.

"Ricky!"

She turned to me, winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Time to go B, she's got her just reward, you didn't hear her talking about Edward and you after you took off. It's payback."

"And it's a bitch." Alice smirked and turned back towards the car, patting Peter's arm.

"It's good to see you again."

He tipped his head towards her and looked back at Edward and I.

"We should leave now; she's only going to start another scene. Would you mind dropping me off at the airport?"

Edward took my hand and we all followed after a laughing Alice and Ricky.

"Airport?"

I beamed at him, not at all bother by the screaming girl behind us. Peter grinned.

"A wonderful woman was generous enough to give me the time of day for coffee today, and he opened my eyes for me."

He winked at me and Edward chuckled.

He pulled me closer to his side.

"Wonderful doesn't even begin to cover it."


	16. Finally

**Hello all! I'm finally home and am pleased to say can continue writing finally! Its been a while and hope all of you who loved Sing for me are still somewhere out there, and still are interested enough to read this. Any who, I plan to be updating every few days since I have several other stories in the works. Alright, hope you enjoy, and remember, things can't be perfect forever. Pictures for outfits are on my profile :] **

**Oh and beware, If you're not into the hot and heavy, don't read.**

E.P.O.V.

She was trying to kill me.

I was convinced of this to say the least. Alice had dragged her into the bathroom again, and this time, there was no Ricky to save her from my dear sister's wrath. My poor beautiful Bella, my sweet, shy, devilishly tricky little minx.

My girlfriend, who now stood in the doorway of my bedroom, was not at all the shy girl I meet, no, not tonight.

Tonight she was the girl that I'm sure stood up on stage, the girl who wasn't afraid of anything.

She's gonna kill me.

The white top, which was the slightest bit see through, was a halter top, and it only made her dark hair and eyes that much more apparent. Long pin straight hair that hung over her shoulders, framing that perfect little face, with a smirk that she wore entirely for the dropped mouth expression on my own face.

"Ready?"

I nodded, trying not to let it show just how much she affected me, we hadn't even started the night yet and the only thing I could think of was getting her back here, to my bed.

I'm a horrible person.

B.P.O.V.

Alice was wonderful, it was completely worth it.

The look on his face was priceless, and if it were possible, I'd make him look that was at me all the time. I'd never felt so confident before, and normally, I would have locked myself in the bathroom for the rest of my life before stepping out in something like this. It just wasn't a Bella kind of shirt, it was defiantly more Ricky and Alice, but for once, I wanted Edward to look at me the way I looked at him when he stepped out in that black button down, those dark jeans, the easy confidence on his face.

So here I was, standing in this ridiculous white halter top, a little bow right in between my boobs, which looked so much bigger in a white top.

I'd have to remember that for later, when I needed to look like I was actually eighteen.

The dark skinny jeans were comfortable, and more expensive than my truck I was sure, so I didn't look as Alice ripped the tag off in the bathroom, completely sure that they were my size, and they were. The white pumps were surprisingly comfortable too, though the four inches they added to my height was dangerous, I could take out at least three people around me at the club if I stumbled. Still, it all went together, my straight hair, the smoky eyes, the dark tinted lip gloss that Alice threw in my face demandingly before I was allowed out of the bathroom.

I finally looked the part tonight, and the smirk on my face was from just that, the look on Edward's, the fact that I was now completely sure I did belong by his side.

At least for the evening.

"Dam B, you two look good enough to lick." The smirk on Ricky's face was enough to control the red that tried creeping into my face.

"Glad you think so." I winked back, enjoying the light airy feeling in my chest.

Alice grinned with that horrible hidden agenda grin before twirling once in the floor length mirror by the front door, the little dress lifted the slightest bit at the end of the hem, which only went to her mid thigh, when she stood still. It was a dark grew, simple, tiny straps, perfect for Alice's effortless look tonight, her strappy heels that seemed to be apart of her feet didn't take away from her grace either. Hoop earrings that glinted their shiny silver when the light hit them under her dark hair.

Ricky threw her head back and laughed.

"Alice, you could kill with those looks tonight, stop checking."

Confidence streamed from her, a confidence Rick always had when she dressed to impress, she didn't need anyone to tell her how drop dead gorgeous she looked in the snug deep blue dress she wore, that long black hair straight and hanging over her shoulders. Seth stood next to her like a pro, and almost looked like he wasn't about to drop to her feet to worship.

She threw a smirk to Ricky before agreeing wholeheartedly. "Your right! Let's go!"

It's never occurred to me just how much people stare when you look beautiful, but tonight, that was all they seemed to do. The lobby, full of other young, well of students and residents, who were either heading out for the night as well or making it home from a dinner, all seemed to take in the small crowd of us. I marveled at how Alice, Edward, Ricky and even Seth didn't even notice, as if they were completely used to it.

They all were, I was the only who was ordinary in the morning.

My bad.

The driver smiled, greeting Alice with the 'miss. Alice' again and Edward with a polite 'sir', Ricky and I had to practically break each other's hands to keep from laughing again. Seth looked like he was used to it by now. The black slick car glided through traffic, no effort, like the rest of the them.

Soon enough we were outside of a dark building, a ling forming, a massive man standing at the door. I kept back for a second, this was way over my head.

If only I had made sure Alice had been in front of me, I was almost positive I could have convinced Edward to let us go somewhere else, or maybe back to his apartment, to his bed, which I'd been thinking about all night.

God I'm a terrible person.

"Oh no you don't, come on Bella, it's time to see all the perks of being a Cullen."

The devilish grin was back and without another word we were through the doors, the bouncer nodding towards us, checking Ricky out as she past.

Inside was black lights, my top showing the brightest out of all of us, music blaring from the ceiling, a bass beat that could rick the very frame of my truck.

But it felt all too easy here in the dark, Ricky's hand was still in mine while everyone else started looking for a booth, which no doubt would be in the private section, behind the rope, V.I.P.

That was the Cullen life, private rooms, lavish clubs, high profile lives.

Tonight, Rick and I got to play along, though she could fit here anytime she wanted.

Dam skinny perfect model.

"Come on B, let's let them do they're thing, there's a dance floor, let's have some fun."

I smiled, old times.

Simple, music, beat, dance, forget the whole world, if only for one song.

"Sounds perfect Rick."

She was moving before we got out there, but I couldn't say much, so was I, the moment we hit the crowd. Just like that, it was just the two of us, dancing, completely forgetting everything we had to go back to.

It was almost as good as back home, when we truly have nothing to go home to at the end of the night. Something about the empty nothing made the dancing, the music, that much sweeter.

Tonight though, we didn't have to worry about any of that, we would be safe when we went home, we could have fun, we didn't have to worry.

It was that simple, and my hips were already moving me to the music.

E.P.O.V.

I almost lost her.

Almost.

But I could find that girl anywhere, like I was drawn to her, but this time, I stopped short, if only to watch her in her godly beauty.

Ricky and her, they made quite the pair, both pale and dark haired, and they stuck out anywhere.

So when I noticed movement in white on the dance floor, I stopped to enjoy the view.

Those little hips moved effortlessly to the music, her eyes closed, lips parted, complete ecstasy on her face. It was so hard to stay here, so hard to share her for the night, I was tired of people around. I was tired of being interrupted, of never having enough of her.

"Dam, girls know how to dance."

Seth settled in next to me, watching the two.

He had a point.

Just as he spoke though, Ricky pulled Bella in closer, and the two laughed while they kept their hands clasped, moving in sync now.

"Shit man, I can't handle this."

The laugh was random, but I couldn't help myself, not with Seth.

The boy who had more confidence that could fit with that oversized ego of his was now practically panting on the dance floor while watching a girl he'd met barely over a day ago.

Black eye peas started playing, and as could be predicted, the magically disappearing Alice reappeared on the dance floor, joining the girls who laughed but gladly brought her in close with them, ignoring the stares of others on the floor near them.

"This is torture." Seth whined it out, staring at the girls

"The most magnificent kind."

Quiet, smooth, Jasper.

I smiled but kept my eyes on my girl while Seth practically jumped out of his skin. Jasper and I clasped hands while we watched the girls and Seth complained.

"Do you know how disturbing it is when you do that man?"

He shrugged, pleased with the reaction, though he would never admit it.

There was always a reason why Alice would miss dancing, and it was dam good, because that girl loved clubbing more than the normal person had any right to.

"Took you long enough."

He shrugged again, but chuckled. "Some of us had to tie up a few loose ends before jetting out to New York on a whim, besides; Ali never was very good at being practical when it comes to travel."

He pulled out the key set that we all knew sat on the kitchen counter on the key hook, complete with copies to all our homes, and Alice being typical Alice, didn't bother to grab the one for our parent's home here. Not that she needed to, the front desk tried one time to tell her she couldn't just show up.

Now they waited for her on call.

"Well look here ladies, we got an audience."

Ricky led them, she reminded me of Rose in some ways, way less bitchy though, thank god. But the same demanding presence.

Bella was right behind her, eyeing me the moment Ricky stepped to the side, towards Seth. The cocky look was back, and driving me completely insane, why did we have to come out tonight?

"Good looking too." The smirk on her face matched Ricky's to a T, the both of them really were close.

Long silky arms wound around my neck, and those dark chocolate eyes smiled up at me, so so tempting.

The kiss was soft at first, soft and patient. Then her tongue darted out, licking my lips, and my control was gone.

"Get a room!"

Alice's voice struck between us, and just like that, I was breathless, staring down at her.

Lips like morphine.

A whole new meaning.

Alice was standing there, Jasper's arm around her, looking pleased with herself. I smirked over at her.

"That's the plan little sister, why else do you think Jasper has the keys tonight?"

That little mouth dropped open and shock splattered a crossed her face, while both Bella and Ricky laughed again.

"Sounds good to me." The soft whisper in my ear had my attention completely back on the perfect creature in my arms.

She smiled up at me again, those dark eyes toying with my control.

"Dance with me."

There it goes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We didn't make it the whole night.

We didn't even make it back to the table.

We barely made it to the cab, to the apartment.

The ride up to my floor was mind blowing, the confidence as she pushed me against the wall, the sweet taste of her breath when she licked my lips for entrance again. The feel of her curves, her little waist, it was maddening.

It was everything, sweet death, only to realize that I wasn't dying, I was with Bella.

The shirt was the first thing to be taken off, her hands worked with ease over the buttons, dropping it to the floor besides the living room, while I slipped off that white little teasing top.

The shoes were next, it was more an excuse to slide my hands under her butt and lift her against me, I couldn't help my smirk when a little gasp escaped her surprised mouth.

Pulling her shoes off was easy, kicking the door shut to the bedroom was simple, laying her down on the bed was natural.

Watching the hunger in her eyes was torture.

Her hands went straight to my belt, unbuckling it and yanking it out, throwing it to the side of the room, all while I unbutton those tormenting jeans and slid them down her creamy legs. She groaned when I stood at the foot of the bed, staring.

Like a crazed man.

She was up on her knees and pulling my pants off before I understood what happened, and just like that, all thought was gone again, and the bra was unclasped and thrown aside somewhere with the rest of our clothes, and soon enough our underwear joined them.

Her skin was warm; it was sweet, strawberries, like how her hair smelled.

She was maddening, it was that simple.

Those little hands, scratching along my back, her long legs wrapped around my waist, gasps and the slightest moans at the movement. Driving me mad, pleading with me to bury deeper within her, to never leave, to stay like this, to keep this close.

But it was only controlled until she finally tightened her legs around me, only until she moaned, loud enough to hear past the breathy gasps before.

The need to be deeper took over, and the moans grew louder, the hold tightened until I could feel her clench around me, and suddenly, I was with her, gasping, puller her closer, wanting more.

Always wanting more.

0o0o0o0o0o

B.P.O.V.

The vibrating was a phone.

Somewhere in room.

Too bad I was in bed, under Edward's arm, close to him, and sore.

So sore it put a stupid smile on my face.

This was my personal heaven and dear god was it worth the wait.

He was breathing soundly behind me, completely unfazed by the constant vibrating.

It was too perfect to get up just yet, so I wouldn't.

Couldn't.

Hell, I didn't want to.

So I didn't, I relaxed back into Edward, letting my eyes close, letting the easy smile cross my face.

Until the banging on the front door came.

It was never ending, it was loud and constant and driving me nuts!

"Ugh."

Edward stirred behind me. "What's wrong?"

I sat up, slowly, it'd been a while since, well, since anything. I wasn't about to jump up, that was asking for trouble.

"I'm guessing Alice."

Edward grumbled before rolling over. I smiled at his messy hair, the red little lines on his back.

I couldn't keep the shit eating grin off my face.

I did that, he was mine.

I pulled a clean shirt out of the pile that sat by his dresser, an old nine inch nails shirt.

Boy had good taste.

It hit my thigh, good enough, if Alice wasn't more coverage, she shouldn't come banging on the dam door at ten in the morning.

It was getting louder as I got the to door.

"Relax Alice! I'm coming!"

I unlocked the door and kicked Edward's shoes into the closet.

I barely had the door open before she threw it open the rest of the way, pale faced, tear stained and scared.

My entire world stopped.

"Bella, its Charlie, there's been an accident."

No.

**I know it took a long time, but I've got nothing but time now, and have been dying to get on with this story. Expect the next chapter up within the next week. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**


End file.
